Wish Princess
by RyotaKobika
Summary: "Sudah saatnya aku minum sekarang!" Dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Memperlihatkan gigi taring yang sangat tajam/'Aku Sangat Suka Darah'/Sapphire bertemu Crimson keduanya masih saja saling menatap/Karena kau milikku,Hanya milikku.'/ Sorry Ga pinter bikin Sumary/Pair Edel x Rufus./Chap 10 is Update!/VampFIC
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Wish Princess**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Edel x Rufus**

******Rating : T**

******Genre : Suspense & Mystery & Family**

******Summary : "Sudah saatnya aku minum sekarang!" Dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Memperlihatkan gigi taring yang sangat tajam/_'Aku Sangat Suka Darah'/__Sapphire _bertemu_Crimson _keduanya masih saja saling menatap_/_**_Karena kau milikku,__**Hanya milikku.'/ Sorry Ga pinter bikin Sumary/Pair Edel x Rufus.**_

******HAPPY READING & Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 1 History Vampire**

.

.

.

"Hah...hah...hah." Suara seorang gadis yang sudah terpojok ke dinding kastil jaman dulu.

"Tidak...Tidak...tidak. Aku mohon bebaskan aku pergi dari sini." Gadis itu menangis seketika setelah mengatakannya. Ia mengetahui bahwa orang yang ada dihadapannya ini bukanlah manusia, melainkan...

"Khu..khu tidak bisa begitu,nona. Aku sangat lapar saat ini dan aku ingin meminum darahmu saat ini juga." Katanya sambil tersenyum seram. Tanpa pembicaraan lagi orang ini segera berjalan kearah gadis yang terpojok tadi dan dia memegang pundak sang gadis dengan kuat sehingga tak bisa kabur.

"Sudah saatnya aku minum sekarang!" Dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Memperlihatkan gigi taring yang sangat tajam dan taring itu lebih panjang dari giginya yang lain. Kemudian gigi Taring itu ditancapkan pada leher sang gadis...

Crassh! Keluarlah aliran darah dari leher gadis itu sedangkan empunya sedang menangis kesakitan tetapi dengan sigap tangan orang itu langsung membengkap mulut sang gadis agar tidak berteriak dan dia segera meminum darah yang keluar tadi.

Slurp...slurp...slurp! Itulah suara yang terdengar ketika meminum darah seseorang. Orang itu segera meminum darah dengan cepat dan sedikit rakus. Akhirnya, acara 'Meminum darah'nya sudah selesai dikarnakan darah sang gadis sudah habis dan dia segera meninggalkan sang gadis yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi tersebut. Hanya satu kata yang terdengar saat orang itu pergi.

_'Aku Sangat Suka Darah'_

Yak, bisa ditebak kan siapa yang dimaksud barusan. Dia adalah seorang vampir yang hobinya meminum darah entah itu berasal dari hewan ataupun manusia. 'Vampir' merupakan spesies yang jauh berbeda dari manusia. Walaupun tampang mereka seperti manusia, tetapi kelakuannya seperti binatang yang tak memikirkan dosa ketika membunuh salah seorang dari mereka, manusia, ataupun hewan.

-End-

_Plukk! _

Gadis berambut silver keunguan dengan panjang sepinggang, Dan juga matanya yang bewarna biru sapphire menutup buku yang baru saja ia beli dari toko buku tadi siang. Mata sapphirenya terlihat sangat mengantuk karena ia membaca buku berjudul 'The Vampire' sampai melewati tengah malam.

"Oh, kisah ini sungguh menarik. Aku berpikir kalau mereka benar-benar ada atau tidak." Gadis ini bergumam sendiri dan ia segera berjalan kearah kasur tempatnya tidur biasanya.

Ia segera membaringkan dirinya diatas ranjang karena harus tidur untuk bangun ke esok paginya. Gadis ini kemudian tertidur juga karna tidak kuat menahan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya.

Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi barusan. Gadis ini bernama Edel Frost seorang tuan puteri dari Keluarga 'Frost' yang merupakan keluarga bangsawan di Kerajaan Serdin itu. Edel juga mempunyai kakak kembar laki-laki, dia bernama Adel Frost. Orang tua Edel sangat jarang berada dirumah karena mengurusi bisnis keluarganya. Walaupun seperti itu Edel tidak pernah protes pada orang tuanya, karena masih ada kakaknya yang menemaninya ketika dirumah.

.

.

.

*Pagi Harinya*

Edel segera bangun dari tidurnya dan hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mandi untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolahnya. Selesai mandi Edel turun dari kamarnya yang ada dilantai 2 menuju ruang makan yang ada dibawah. Edel mengambil tempat disamping kakaknya, Adel. Terlihat juga kalau Adel sudah berseragam rapi.

"Kau lama sekali kalau mandi, Adikku tersayang." Adel berusaha menggoda Edel tetapi sayang usahanya sama sekali tak berhasi. Edel hanya diam tak menanggapi omongan kakak kembarnya itu.

"Hei, kalau orang berbicara perhatikan dong!" Edel segera menoleh ke kakaknya dan memasang tampang bingung yang tampak sangat polos dan berkata, "Apa yang kakak bilang? aku tidak konsentrasi tadi." Walaupun lebih tua beberapa menit Edel tetap saja memanggil Adel dengan sebutan 'Kakak' biar lebih sopan.

"Hah, kau ini bilang saja kalau ada masalah. Biar nanti kubantu mencari jalan keluarnya."

"Tidak ada apa-apa,kok." Edel tidak ingin kakaknya mengurusi masalahnya.

"Ya, sudah cepat makan sarapannya sebelum terlambat dihari pertama sekolah nanti." Adel mengacak-acak rambut adik kecilnya itu saking gemasnya. Sedangkan sang adik hanya cemberut karena rambutnya harus ditata rapi lagi.

Seusai makan, seorang butler sekaligus sopir keluarga 'Frost' bernama Schumacer memberi tahu mereka berdua kalau kendaraan yang mereka gunakan sudah siap.

.

.

.

_Cit..._ (suara mobil berhenti)

Ya, mereka -Edel dan Adel- akhirnya sampai disekolah barunya yang bernama Serdin Senior High School atau disingkat _SSHC. _Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah paling terbaik di Kerajaan Serdin ini. Siapapun bisa masuk kesekolah ini tak peduli dari golongan bawah yang mengandalkan beasiswa maupun golongan kelas atas yang mengandalkan kekuasaan dan uang.

Edel dan Adel masuk ke sekolah dan mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru yang sangat membosankan. Edel menoleh ke kanan ke kiri melihat orang-orang yang bakal jadi teman-temannya. Ia melihat berbagai macam siswa yang unik. Ada yang berambut pink, merah, bahkan biru tua. 'Rambut mereka dicat ya?' Pikir Edel.(Tidak sadarkah kalau warna rambutmu juga tidak umum Edel.) Hingga pandangan Edel tertuju pada satu pemuda yang kulitnya putih pucat seperti mayat, warna rambutnya cokelat, dan warna matanya merah 'Crimson'.

Edel memandanginya dengan heran! 'Masa ada manusia punya kulit pucat seperti itu.' Pikir Edel. Merasa seseorang memandanginya, Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Edel dan memandangnya tajam. Sontak saja Edel langsung menundukkan kepalanya gugup karena ketahuan memandangi orang.

Setelah selesai upacara penerimaan siswa. Sekolah ini langsung membagi siswa yang masih baru masuk ini menjadi beberapa kelas. Ada 4 kelas yang dibagi dan setiap kelas terdiri dari 30 orang.

Karena belum mengenal siapapun disana, Edel terpaksa berjalan bersama kakaknya mencari kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Oh, liat Edel kau ada didaftar absen kelas ini." Edel segera mendongakkan kepalanya melihat kelasnya. 'Kelas 10-C' Gumam Edel. Edel berterima kasih pada kakaknya dan segera masuk ke kelasnya. Ia melihat sebagian para siswa sudah duduk dibangku yang mereka pilih.

Edel memilih tempat duduk yang ada disamping jendela dan tempatnya itu berada pojok belakang. 'Tempat yang sesuai untuk melamun.' Pikir Edel. Ia segera menaruh tas sekolahnya dan duduk disalah satu kursi. (Yaps, aku lupa bilang kalau dikelas ini 1 meja untuk 2 orang.)

Sambil menunggu wali kelas mereka datang. Edel mengambil buku yang kemarin malam ia baca dan sekarang membaca ulang lagi untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Karna saking fokus membaca, Edel tidak memperhatikan kalau pemuda yang diamati saat upacara tadi berjalan ke kursi yang ada disebelahnya. Pemuda itu menyeringai ketika melihat buku yang Edel baca kemudian dia menaruh tasnya diatas meja yang jadi satu dengan Edel dan segera duduk dikursi samping Edel.

_Teng...teng...teng_

Bel bunyi sekolah dibunyikan. Tanda bahwa pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Edel memasukkan bukunya yg ia baca tadi. Ia melihat seorang guru perempuan sudah masuk ke kelasnya.

"Selamat Pagi, anak-anak." Guru itu menyapa calon murid-muridnya dengan tersenyum manis.

Sebagian murid laki-laki terpesona melihat kecantikan perempuan yang ada dihadapan mereka ini.

"Nama saya adalah Gaia. Dan mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Apa ada pertanyaan?"

Banyak siswa terutama laki-laki mengangkat tangannya dan mereka bertanya, "Ibu sudah punya pacar belom?", "No Hp Ibu berapa?", dan seputar hal-hal pribadi lainnya.

"Baiklah, Ibu akan menjawab 1 pertanyaan tentang 'pacar' tadi. Ibu sudah mempunyai kekasih dan dia juga mengajar sekolah ini. Pertanyaannya Ibu rasa sudah cukup.'

"Ok, karna hari ini pertama masuk sekolah. Kita lakukan saja perkenalan diri masing-masing. Yang namanya Ibu sebut nanti tolong maju ke depan dan perkenalkan dirinya."

Gaia mengambil buku absensi dan segera memanggil nama muridnya satu persatu. Sampai giliran Edel dipanggil.

"Namaku Edel Frost. Aku biasa dipanggil Edel. Kesukaanku yaitu bunga. Ketidaksukaanku yaitu kalau ada orang yang menghina keluargaku Dan aku mempunyai kakak kembarku yang ada dikelas 10-D sebelah." Kata Edel sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Edel. Silahkan duduk kembali"

Ketika duduk kembali, Edel baru saja menyadari kalau pemuda yg tadi diamatinya saat upacara sekarang duduk satu meja dengannya. Ia pun masih penasaran dengan pemuda yang ada disampingnya ini. Sampai saatnya giliran pemuda itu maju ke depan kelas.

"Namaku Rufus Wilde. Kesukaanku tidak ada yang spesial bagiku. Ketidaksukaanku yaitu 'Ayah'ku.

Sontak saja para murid terkejut melihat ada anaknya membenci ayahnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, silakan duduk Rufus." Gaia mempersilahkan Rufus duduk. Ketika kembali duduk tanpa sadar Edel masih memandangi Rufus dengan intens. _Sapphire _bertemu _Crimson _keduanya masih saja saling menatap sampai Gaia menegur Rufus yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"Rufus, segeralah duduk kembali."

"Ah, baik bu." jawab Rufus sopan.

Akhirnya Rufus berjalan ke kursinya dan segera duduk.

_'Kutemukan juga soulmate ku. _

_Tidak akan kuserahkan kau pada siapaun._

_Karena kau milikku. _

_Hanya milikku.' _

Itulah yang ada dipikiran Rufus saat melihat Edel tadi.

.

.

**_TBC OR END_**

* * *

**Author Curhat:**

**Hai, akhirnya saya kembali lagi menulis cerita grand chase. Entah kenapa setelah dipikir-pikir fic saya " ****Story From New Member Grand Chase" ga bakal laku. Selain itu juga ga ada mood buat lanjutin ceritanya. Jadi nih saya coba buat fic lain dengan tema "Vampire". Semoga para readers senang dengan fic saya kali ini. Yang suka ama fic ini silakan review mau dilanjutkan atau tidak. **

******Fic kali ini terinspirasi dalam beberapa film dan anime. Kemudian saya kembangkan dalam cerita Grandchase. Entah berhasil atau tidak kita lihat saja.**

**********Mungkin " ****Story From New Member Grand Chase" sudah tidak akan saya lanjut lagi karena udah pusing mikir jalan ceritanya.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******++Review Please++**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Wish Princess**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Edel x Rufus**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Suspense & Mystery & Family**

******Summary : "Sudah saatnya aku minum sekarang!" Dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Memperlihatkan gigi taring yang sangat tajam/_'Aku Sangat Suka Darah'/__Sapphire _bertemu_Crimson _keduanya masih saja saling menatap_/_**_Karena kau milikku,__**Hanya milikku.'/ Sorry Ga pinter bikin Sumary/Pair Edel x Rufus.**_

**HAPPY READING & Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 2 About Rufus**

.

.

.

*Malam Hari di Rumah Edel*

"Hhh... Mana ya? Buku ku kok ga ada." Terlihat sekali kalau Edel saat ini sedang mencari buku kesayangannya yang baru ia beli beberapa saat lalu.

'Perasaanku tadi sudah kumasukkan ke tas? Masa ketinggalan disekolah sih?' Pikir Edel sambil mencoba mengingat dimana ia menaruh buku 'kesayangan'nya itu. 'Kucoba cari disekolah, ah. Mungkin saja tertinggal dikelas.' Pikir Edel. Edel langsung mengganti baju tidurnya dengan baju yang biasa ia pakai ketika pergi keluar rumah.

_Tok..tok..tok.._

"Ada ap-" Schumaccer baru saja bangun dari tidur malamnya yang nyenyak sekali. Begitu tau yang mengetuk pintu kamar dia adalah tuan putrinya, langsung saja dia menunduk minta maaf pada Edel karena tidak sopan.

"Maafkan aku, tuan puteri. Aku bar-"

"Cepat antar aku ke sekolah." Edel menyela dengan cepat kata-kata Schumaccer.

"Kenapa tidak menunggu besok saja? Ini sudah malam, tuan puteri. Keluar malam hari sangatlah tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Aku tau. Tapi ada barang kesayanganku yang ketiunggalan disana. Ayolah, Schummacer aku janji akan sering berpergian denganmu. Asal kau tidak memberi tau kakak tentang soal ini." Sambil mengeluarkan _puppy-eyes _nya berharap Schummacer menuruti perintahnya.

Karena tak tahan melihat Edel yang memohon sperti itu. Akhirnya luluh juga hatinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu dan aku janji tidak akan memberi tau ini pada kakakmu. Tapi janji yang kamu bilang tadi haruslah ditepati."

"Tentu saja." jawab Edel senang.

.

.

**_Perjalanan (Skip Scene)_**

.

.

Sampai juga mereka ke sekolah pada malam hari. Edel meminta Schummacer menunggunya dimobil sementara ia masuk mencari buku nya. Setelah meminta ijin pada satpam. Edel segera pergi ke kelasnya mencari buku kesayangannya dan secepatnya pulang.

Gelap sekali! Itulah pemandangan _SSHC _dimalam hari. Dan pasti menyeramkan jika seseorang berjalan sendirian disekolah ini pada malam hari. Edel yang awalnya sedikit takut akan gelap mulai berjalan dengan perasaan _was-was _.

Sampai dikelasnya Edel mencari buku kesayangannya dan menemukannya diatas meja tempat biasa ia duduk.

"Huff.. untung sudah kutemukan. Sekarang lebih baik aku cepat-cepat keluar dari sini." Gumam Edel. Pada saat keluar dari kelasnya menuju pintu keluar sekolah. Edel mendengar suara aneh dari gudang yang terletak diseberang kelasnya.

Slurp! Slurp! 'Suara apa ini?' Pikir Edel takut. Tapi karena rasa penasaran jauh lebih besar dari rasa takutnya. Ia memutuskan akan melihat apa yang ada didalam sana. Begitu sampai didepan pintu gudang rasa takut Edel semakin menjadi-jadi. Dengan tangan gemetar ia membuka pintu gudang perlahan-lahan.

_Kreek!_

Setelah membuka pintu, Edel langsung saja disuguhi pemandangan yang tidak biasa baginya. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki dewasa sedang menghisap darah dari leher sang korban. Mata lelaki itu berwarna merah terang yang menandakan kalau dia sedang kelaparan.

Mendengar Edel membuka pintu gudang. Lelaki itu langsung melihat kearah Edel. Ketika tau lelaki itu melihat dirinya. Dengan cepat Edel berbalik badan dan segera lari secepat mungkin dari gudang tadi.

'Hah..hah..hah aku harus segera keluar dari sini.' Edel tak mementingkan apa-apa lagi kecuali nyawanya. Lelaki tadi pun juga ikut mengejar Edel karena melihat kegiatan 'Menghisap' darah tadi.

'Sebentar lagi aku sampai keluar sekolah!' Pikir Edel ketika melihat pintu keluar. Tiba-tiba ada yang membengkap mulut dan hidung Edel dan langsung menariknya ke arah belakang. Edel yang masih kaget dengan kejadian ini hanya bisa terdiam. Setelah ditarik kebelakang, Edel segera melihat pelaku yang menarik tubuhnya. Ternyata lelaki tadi.

Dengan cepat lelaki itu langsung menarik tubuh -lebih tepatnya leher- Edel. Dia berkata pada Edel, "Aku masih belum puas dengan darah tadi. Jadi sekarang aku ingin meminum darahmu, nona." Mendengar hal itu Edel segera memberontak, tapi percuma saja lelaki itu mencengkram tubuhnya dengan sangat kuat. Saat, gigi taring lelaki itu mulai menyentuh leher... Edel mulai pasrah dan menutup matanya.

_Dorr!_

Lelaki yang diketahui vampir itu langsung mati tertembak dengan peluru yang menembus kepalanya. Edel membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Ia melihat Rufus Wilde teman duduk semeja sedang memegang sebuah pistol ditangan kanannya. Pistol itu mengeluarkan asap karena baru saja mengeluarkan pelurunya.

"Makhluk apa itu tadi?" Tanya Edel. Rufus hanya menjawab dengan singkat, "Vampir."

"Bukankah vampir itu tidak ada?" Edel masih belum percaya akan keberadaan vampir. "Hn, besok ikut aku setelah pulang sekolah. Akan kuceritakan semua yang ingin kau ketahui." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Rufus segera pergi dari sekolah dalam sekejap mata.

.

.

*Rumah Edel*

Begitu sampai dirumah, Edel langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Ia ingin melupakan hal yang baru terjadi disekolahnya tadi. Buku yang dicarinya pun sudah ada ditangannya.

'Apakah aku harus menuruti perkataannya tadi?' Edel mengingat perkataan Rufus. Karena tak ingin besok terlambat disekolah, akhirnya Edel memutuskan untuk segera tidur.

.

.

.

*In _SSHC*_

Edel terlihat kacau pagi ini. Lihat saja kantung matanya yang berwarna hitam. Menandakan kalau ia kesulitan untuk tidur kemarin malam.

"Edel, kau terlihat mengerikan pagi ini!" kata seorang gadis berambut merah yang rambutnya dikuncir _ponytail _. Baiklah gadis ini bernama Elesis Sieghart. Ia adalah satu-satunya teman Edel dikelasnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam, Elesis."

"Kenapa?" Edel langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Elesis. 'Apakah aku harus memberitahu Elesis soal semalam? Atau tidak!' pikir Edel.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok." jawab Edel sedikit gugup. Elesis pun melihat kegugupan Edel saat menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi, Elesis memutuskan tak akan ikut campur dalam urusan temannya itu. "Oh, kukira ada apa. Kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja, mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Hm.." Edel hanya mengangguk. Selang beberapa tokoh utama laki-laki dicerita ini muncul juga. Tepat sebelum waktu bel berbunyi Rufus akhirnya masuk ke kelas dan berjalan kearah tempat biasanya dia duduk. _'Tunggu aku dihalaman belakang sekolah nanti.' _Sebuah suara misterius mendadak muncul didalam pikiran Edel. Edel langsung menoleh kearah sekitarnya untuk mencari asal suara tersebut.

_'Siapa kau?' _tanya Edel dalam hatinya.

_'Hmm.. Kau pasti tau siapa aku!'_

Edel berusaha mencari tau suara siapa yang berbicara dalam pikirannya saat ini. Ia mendadak ingat kejadian semalam dan akhirnya Edel tau suara siapa yang sedang berbicara ini. Edel menoleh kearah Rufus dan mendapati Rufus sedang menyeringai menatapnya.

_'Ingatlah perkataanku barusan!' _Rufus selesai juga melakukan telepati dengan Edel. Sedangkan Edel hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

.

.

_Teng...teng...teng_

Bel tanda pelajaran selesai sudah dibunyikan. Dalam hati tentu Edel merasa penasaran sekaligus takut. Edel berjalan sendirian ke halaman belakang sekolah. Tempat Ia dan Rufus akan bertemu.

Setelah sampai Edel menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri dan melihat Rufus sedang duduk dengan bersandar disebuah pohon. Edel segera ke tempat Rufus. Ketika akan menyapanya, Rufus dengan cepat menyelanya, "Kau sudah datang. Baiklah ayo kita pergi dari sini."

"Katanya kau akan menjelaskan semuanya!"

"Memang. Tapi aku tak akan menjelaskannya disini."

"Hei, mendekatlah kesini!" perintah Rufus.

Dengan patuh Edel menanggapi perintah Rufus. "Berpeganglah erat-erat." kata Rufus kemudian.

Merasa ganjil, Edel pun bertanya, "Memangnya berpegangan pada apa?". Tanpa menjawab, Rufus segera menggendong Edel dengan gaya _bridal style . _Rufus kemudian lari sesambil menggendong Edel meninggalkan tempat mereka sebelumnya. Kecepatan lari Rufus bukanlah kecepatan lari orang biasanya, kecepatan hampir sama dengan kecepatan mobil 140 km/jam bahkan mungkin lebih cepat. Sedangkan Edel menutup matanya karena takut, dan ia berdoa agar ini semua cepat berakhir.

.

.

.

*Rumah Rufus*

"Kita sampai." Setelah mengatakan itu, Rufus langsung menurunkan Edel dari gendongannya tadi. "Kita dimana?" Itulah kata pertama yang dikatakan Edel begitu melihat sebuah kastil yang megah dan sangat besar.

"Ini rumahku." jawab Rufus datar. "Ikut aku sekarang." perintah Rufus. Edel pun menurutinya. Selama masuk kedalam kastil -rumah- Rufus ia melihat taman yang sangat luas dengan berbagai macam bunga. Terus pada bagian dalam kastil sangatlah luas dan terlihat banyak sekali barang-barang yg kelihatannya sangat mahal.

Begitu Rufus masuk ke rumahnya, para maid yang ada disana langsung memberi hormat karena tuan muda mereka sudah pulang. "Apakah ayah ada dirumah?" Tanya Rufus kesalah satu maid. Maid itu hanya menjawab, "Tidak, tuan muda. Ayah anda baru saja pergi karena ada urusan dan akan kembali malam nanti."

Rufus kemudian menyuruh para maid yg ada disana, "Ada temanku datang kesini!" sambil menunjuk Edel. "Jadi jangan bilang pada Ayahku kalau aku mengajak temanku kesini. Dan juga persiapkan makan malam nanti."

"Baik, tuan muda." Para Maid pun mengangguk patuh.

Rufus membawa Edel masuk menuju kamarnya yg ada dilantai 2. Begitu sampai dikamar Rufus. Edel melihat sebuah foto pigura yg terletak disamping ranjang tidur Rufus. Ada 4 orang difoto yaitu

1. Rufus kecil,

2. Laki-laki dewasa yg mirip dengan Rufus,

3. Wanita berambut panjang sepinggang bewarna silver , warna matanya sapphire

4. Anak kecil laki-laki dengan potongan rambut jabrik dan warna matanya sapphire sama seperti wanita yg disebelahnya.

Setelah melihat Wanita yg ada difoto. Entah kenapa wanita itu hampir mirip dengan dirinya. Hal ini tentu membuat Edel semakin penasaran. "Apa kau ingin tau tentang mereka?" Rufus bertanya.

"I-iya." jawab Edel sedikit ketakutan.

"Hhh... Baiklah akan kuceritakan. Orang yang ada disebelah kiri itu adalah aku saat masih kecil, sebelah kanannya itu adalah ayahku, sebelah kanannya lagi itu adalah istri kedua ayahku dengan kata lain ia adalah ibu tiriku, dan anak kecil itu adalah anak dari hasil perkawinan ayah dan ibu tiriku itu, yah bisa dibilang dia adalah adikku." jawab Rufus panjang lebar.

"Ohh, begitu." Edel terlihat puas mendengar jawaban Rufus barusan.

"Ikut aku ke beranda." Setelah sampai diberanda Kamar Rufus yang ternyata sangat indah karena beranda itu tepat menghadap ke arah laut sehingga bisa melihat laut dari sana. Edel dan Rufus duduk dikursi yg sudah disediakan.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" Kata Rufus memulai pembicaraan.

"Vampir. Kemarin yang menyerangku seorang vampir bukan?!" tanya Edel.

"Memang!"

"Apa vampir benar-benar ada?"

"Kurasa kau sudah tau jawabannya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menembaknya?"

"Karena aku seorang vampir _hunter ."_

"Apa itu vampir _Hunter _?"

"Seorang yang tugasnya memburu para vampir."

"Lalu kau sendiri siapa? Manusia atau makhluk aneh lainnya?"

"Aku sendiri seorang vampir 'murni'. Tetapi aku menjadi vampir _Hunter _karena tugasku selain memburu vampir 'liar' juga memburu vampir 'murni' yang suka melanggar peraturan yang sudah dibuat."

"Trus apa itu vampir 'murni' , vampir 'liar',juga peraturan apa yang dibuat itu?"

"Hah...hah...hah kurasa aku harus menjelaskan sejarahnya padamu secara detail." Rufus mengambil pisau yang dia simpan disakunya dan mengiris telapak tangannya sendiri. Kemudian darah yg keluar Rufus masukkan ke gelas yg sudah disediakan disana.

"Darahku mempunyai kekuatan untuk memanipulasi pikiran. Jadi kau harus meminum darahku jika mau tau jawabannya." Kata Rufus sambil memberi gelas yg sudah diisi darahnya tadi. Edel terlihat ragu-ragu, tetapi karna rasa penasarannya yg lebih besar dari rasa takut. Maka Edel mengambil gelas yg disodorkan dan langsung meminumnya habis.

Entah kenapa kepala Edel terasa pusing setelah meminum darah Rufus. 'Aku mengantuk sekali. Aku harus segera tidur.' Pikir Edel. Tak kuat menahan kantuk akhirnya Edel langsung tidur ditempatnya tadi. Tanpa ia sadari, Rufus tersenyum menyeringai saat melihat Edel tertidur.

'Hahaha... Semua berjalan sesuai rencanaku.' Kata Rufus dalam hatinya. Kemudian Rufus memindahkan Edel ke ranjang yang ada dikamarnya.

.

.

.

-Dream Edel-

(Sorry bwt para reader. Saya tak akan menceritakan apa yang ada didalam mimpi Edel. Dikarenakan mimpi ini akan saling berkaitan dengan chapter berikutnya.)

-Dream Edel End-

.

.

*Malam harinya*

"Huahhm..." Edel terbangun setelah selesai melihat sejarah para vampir yang hidup dimasa lalu sampai sekarang. Ia melihat-lihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati dirinya sedang berada dikamar Rufus. Edel mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi, 'Setelah minum darahnya tadi, aku langsung mengantuk dan tertidur.' Pikir Edel.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun." Edel menoleh ke samping kanannya dan melihat Rufus yang berdiri sambil bertanya tentang keadaannya.

Edel hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Rufus yang sudah jelas jawabannya itu. "Aku harus segera pulang, untuk makan malam." Edel mencoba meminta dirinya pulang segera ke rumah karena sudah waktunya ia dirumah.

"Jika kau lapar, lebih baik makan saja dirumahku. Sudah kusuruh para maid menyiapkan makan malammu."

"Aku rasa itu tidak perlu, aku ingin segera pu-"

_Kryuuk..._

"Ah, perutmu sedang keroncongan itu. Lebih baik makan dulu baru kuantarkan pulang." kata Rufus datar.

"Baiklah." Edel hanya menjawab pasrah.

.

.

Begitu sampai diruang makan. Edel langsung makan begitu lahap karena sudah kelaparan. Setelah selesai makan Edel ingin menurunkan makanan yang ada diperutnya dengan berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Sambil berjalan-jalan dikoridor, Edel mengintip sinar bulan yang terlihat terang dari jendela yang ada. 'Ah, sekarang malam bulan pernama, ya!' Pikir Edel. Tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi ia segera kembali ke ruang makan untuk meminta Rufus memulangkan dirinya.

Saat mau kembali ada seseorang yang menyentuh bahu Edel dari belakang. Edel menoleh dan melihat yang memegang tangannya ternyata adalah Rufus. "Oh, Rufus aku ingin kau mengantarku pulang segera."

Tapi entah kenapa Rufus hanya diam saja dan perlahan mulai berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah sedikit menunduk sehingga tak terlihat kedua matanya. "Rufus kau dengar aku tidak?" Edel sedikit emosi karna Rufus tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Rufus masih diam tak menjawab. Saat sudah dekat Edel melihat mata Rufus yang berwarna merah terang. Tatapannya terlihat sangat dingin.

"Kau tau, Edel. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak meminum darah."

deg-deg! Mendengar Rufus mengatakan itu membuat Edel mulai merasa ketakutan.

"Aku ingin meminum darah sekarang. Bukanlah darah hewan tetapi darah manusialah yang kuinginkan sekarang."

Edel kemudian mencoba lari. Tetapi Rufus mencengkram bahunya dengan kuat sehingga Edel tak bisa kabur. Rufus juga mengendus-endus leher Edel. Membuat Edel merasa geli akan hal ini.

"Maafkan aku, Edel. Jangan membenciku karena hal ini."

Jleb!

"Ah..." Gigi taring Rufus berhasil mengenai pembuluh darah yang ada dileher Edel.

Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Rufus akhirnya memulai tradisi yang dilakukan vampir pada umumnya yaitu 'Meminum darah'. Awalnya Edel berusaha untuk memberontak. Lama kelamaan tubuh Edel menjadi lemas karna banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya. "Hiks...hiks...hiks aku mohon hentikan ini semua." Edel mengatakannya dengan nada yg lirih, lemas.

Rufus merupakan vampir 'murni' yang masih bisa mengendalikan diri saat meminum darah seseorang. Sadar kalau Edel sudah lemas Rufus menghentikan aktivitas 'meminum darahnya' dan berkata, "Kau sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi saat aku menghisap darahmu bukan?"

Edel hanya menangis tak menjawab pertanyaan Rufus.

_"Tentu saja prosesnya akan berjalan lambat."_

_"Sebab"_

_"Kau akan menjadi..."_

_"Vampir."_

_"Dalam waktu dekat."_

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

******Author Curhat: **

******Sorry para readers udah nunggu lumayan lama untuk chap 2 ini. Jujur saja saya rasa chap 2 ini banyak sekali kesalahan dalam mengungkapkan sesuatu. Sorry again if you don't like about this chapter 2.**

******Yang mau tau tentang Ibu tiri Lass yg mirip ama Edel silahkan liat disini :**

****** art/Wilde-x-Isolet-family-384294623**

******Arti dalam fic ku ini :**

******1. Ia = "Perempuan"**

******2. Dia ="Laki-laki"**

******Yah itu aja bagi yang belum jelas arti "ia" dan "dia" tetapi itu hanya berlaku dific saya saja.**

******Okey,**

******Thanks To : **

******AkaneMiyuki, Ester, Puni, All Silent Readers**

_**^Yang udah dukung bwt lanjutin nih fic^**_

.

.

_**+Review Please+**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Wish Princess**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Edel x Rufus**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Suspense & Mystery & Family & Angst**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

******Summary : "Sudah saatnya aku minum sekarang!" Dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Memperlihatkan gigi taring yang sangat tajam/_'Aku Sangat Suka Darah'/__Sapphire _bertemu_Crimson _keduanya masih saja saling menatap_/_**_Karena kau milikku,__**Hanya milikku.'/ Sorry Ga pinter bikin Sumary/Pair Edel x Rufus.**_

**HAPPY READING & Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 3 Process**

**.**

.

.

*Depan Pintu Rumah Edel*

_Tok..tok..tok_

"Edel, akhirnya kau pu-" Adel terlihat terkejut ketika tau yang mengetok pintu rumahnya bukanlah Adiknya tapi orang lain. Yaitu Rufus membawa Edel yg tertidur dalam gendongannya.

"Ah, ternyata kau. Silahkan masuk dulu, Rufus kawan lamaku." Adel mempersilahkan Rufus masuk ke rumahnya. "Baringkan saja ia disofa." Rufus hanya menggangguk dan melakukan yg Adel suruh.

"Ada 1 hal yg ingin kukatakan padamu!" Rufus memulai pembicaraan. Adel menoleh dan menatapnya intens. "Ia akan segera menjadi vampir. Dalam waktu dekat!" Kata Rufus dingin dan datar.

"Hah... kau ini memang tak bisa bersabar dulu." Kata Adel sambil menghela nafas.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau harus menunggunya sampai cukup umur. Edel sekarang berumur 17 thun. Harusnya kau tunggu ia sampai umur 18 thun." Katanya lagi.

"Aku tak kuat lagi. Kau tahu aku sudah menahan hasrat 'meminum' darah selama 1 minggu sejak bertemu dengan adikmu itu."

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Hal ini sudah terjadi." Adel hanya menjawab pasrah. Sementara Rufus heran kenapa Adel tidak marah atas perlakuannya pada adik kembarnya.

"Kau heran? Apa kau tau alasannya?" Adel memberikan pertanyaan.

"Tidak." jawab Rufus singkat.

"Itu karena kau adalah laki-laki yang bisa kupercayai untuk menjaganya."

Rufus hanya diam. Kemudian Adel melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Dari kecil kami berdua sangat jarang bertemu orang tua kami. Sehingga hal itu membuat Edel menjadi pendiam baik itu dikelasnya maupun dilingkungan sekitarnya. Karena hal itu juga Edel hampir jarang mempunyai teman, apalagi teman laki-laki."

"Di usia 17 tahun ini, Edel hanya punya 1 teman. Ironis bukan? Aku pun juga khawatir dengan sikapnya. Bagaimana kalau nanti ia tak punya pacar? Hah.. Itulah yg menjadi pemikiranku selama ini." Menceritakan semua masa lalu mereka.

"Yah aku mengerti tentang perasaanmu. Maafkan aku membuat adikmu seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa aku sudah tau kalau suatu saat kau bertemu Edel, maka kau tidak akan melepaskannya sampai ia menjadi 'wanita'mu."

"Hahaha... Itu benar. Adel kau selalu bisa membuatku tertawa."

"Jagalah Edel dengan baik. Aku tau kau pasti bisa, kawanku." Adel mengatakannya dengan senyuman yg bahagia. Rufus merasakan sesuatu, entah kenapa senyuman itu adalah senyuman terakhir sahabatnya. 'Huff... Aku berharap ini hanya perasaanku saja.' gumam Rufus.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Rufus.

"Entahlah. Firasatku mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu dengan keluargaku nanti."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kuharap ini hanya pemikiranku yg berlebihan. Tapi, aku tetap ingin kau menjaga Edel apapun yang terjadi nanti."

"Baiklah. Akan kujaga adikmu."

"Ok. Sekarang aku mau pulang dulu!" Ujar Rufus.

"Ya sudah. Cepatlah kembali sebelum ada yang melihatmu."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Rufus segera pergi dari kediaman Edel dengan berlari tentunya. .

.

.

*Tengah Malamnya*

"Uugh.." Edel terlihat kesakitan dalam tidurnya. Tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya terutama pada tenggorokan dan perutnya, Edel bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju dapur tuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Edel mengambil segelas air putih dan segera meminumnya karena tenggorokannya yg terasa kering.

Glukk Glukk Glukk! Setelah minum, Edel merasakan keanehan. 'Kenapa aku masih saja haus? Padahal aku sudah minum banyak air barusan!' Pikirnya. Tak mau ambil pusing, Edel kembali ke kamarnya tidur karena besok ia harus bangun pagi tuk sekolah.

.

.

*Ruang Makan*

Edel segera pergi ke ruang makan dirumahnya. Sebelum pergi sekolah tentu saja ia harus sarapan terlebih dahulu. Dan seperti biasanya hanya ada kakak kembarnya dan para maid yg menemaninya ketika makan.

"Oh, Edel kau datang juga. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu." Perintah Adel. Sedangkan yang disuruh hanya diam mengangguk patuh. Setelah memakan roti isi, Edel mengambil segelas susu yg ada didepannya dan dengan cepat meminumnya. Kembali, Edel merasakan hal yg sama terjadi tengah malam tadi.

"Kau kenapa Edel?" Tanya Adel sedikit cemas melihat adiknya meringis kesakitan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kak. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya apa?"

"Entah kenapa tenggorokanku terasa kering terus. Padahal aku sudah minum air yang banyak. Tetap saja masih terasa kering."

_Deg..deg..deg_

Mendengar perkataan Edel barusan membuat jantung Adel berdetak kencang. 'Prosesnya sudah dimulai ternyata! Tak kusangka secepat ini?!' Pikir Adel.

"Edel, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu!"

"Apa itu, kak?" Edel bertanya dengan nada polos dan ekspresinya itu sangatlah manis. Melihat hal itu Adel akhirnya tidak jadi memberitahu Edel tentang keadaannya.

"Hm, aku hanya ingin bilang segeralah punya pacar. Atau kau mau aku mencarikannya untukmu?" Adel berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraannya dan usahanya tampaknya berhasil.

"Aku belum mau punya pacar. Lagian diantara murid laki-laki disekolah tak ada yang menarik perhatianku." Jawab Edel tenang.

"Hah... Kau ini! Sudahlah aku tak ingin memaksakanmu dan juga aku tak mau berdebat denganmu pagi ini. Ayo kita berangkat sekolah sekarang." Tanpa menanggapi omongan Edel. Adel sudah pergi duluan keluar rumah menunggu jemputannya tiba.

.

.

*_SSHC*_

Seperti biasa Edel duduk dibangkunya dipojok belakang dekat jendela. Bosan menunggu pelajaran dimulai. Edel melihat-lihat pemandangan digerbang sekolah melalui jendela disampingnya.

Semua murid terlihat biasa-biasa saja pagi ini. Tak ada perkelahian, tak ada perdebatan. Semua tampak harmonis, dan tenang. _SSHC _memang melatih siswanya dengan baik. Sehingga sangat jarang sekali siswa yang bertengkar disana.

Lagi-lagi perhatian Edel tertuju pada teman duduk sebangkunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rufus. Edel melihat Rufus yang baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dengan melihat penampilan Rufus membuat muka Edel sedikit memerah. 'Astaga, memikirkan apa aku ini? Sudahlah kuharap ini sementara saja.' Pikir Edel.

'_Deg...deg..deg_! Apa kenapa aku merasa haus sekali sekarang?' Edel khawatir. Edel mengambil minumannya yg dia simpan ditas sekolahnya, dan segera meminumnya.

'_Deg...deg..deg_! Kenapa masih saja aku merasa haus?' Nafas Edel terlihat merengah-rengah. Tanpa sadar gigi taringnya semakin bertambah besar dan panjang dari sebelumnya. Matanya pun berubah warna dari _sapphire _ke _crimson _. Begitu melihat teman-teman sekelasnya duduk dibangkunya masing-masing. Makin tambahlah nafsu Edel ketika melihat leher teman-temannya yg dialiri darah begitu banyak sedang ada didepannya.

Edel memejamkan matanya berusaha melawan rasa nafsu pada dirinya. Akhirnya dalam pelajaran pertama yg dimulai sampai pada jam istirahat, Edel berhasil menahan nafsu-nya. Ketika jam istirahat tiba, Edel pergi keluar dari kelasnya menuju ke atap sekolah tuk merenungkan dirinya yg aneh pagi ini.

.

.

*Atap Sekolah*

"Hah..hah..hah. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahannya." Edel berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku? Jika dugaanku benar apakah ini adalah gejala sebelum menjadi vampir?" Tanyanya lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

Brakk.. (Suara Pintu Terbuka)

"Benar sekali dugaanmu." Jawab seorang pemuda yang barusan masuk ke atap sekolah dengan mendorong pintunya karena dikunci dari dalam oleh Edel. Rufus adalah pemuda itu.

"Kenapa aku bisa menjadi vampir?" Tanya Edel pada Rufus.

"Karena aku menggigit leher dan menghisap darahmu kemarin malam. Apa kau tidak ingat?"

"Ah, aku baru ingat sekarang. Kemarin malam kau memang menghisap darahku. Aku juga ingat memimpikan tentang vampir 'liar' & 'murni'"

"Harusnya kau sudah tau akan menjadi vampir, bodoh."

"Apa? Kemarin saat aku bermimpi, kau sama sekali tak memberi tau tentang gejala menjadi 'vampir "' Protes Edel.

"Pakailah otakmu sedikit. Kau pasti tau jika memikirkannya dengan matang."

"Apa katamu? Kau mau bilang kalau aku bodoh begitu?" Karena marah menguasai Edel, ia mencengkram kerah baju Rufus.

"Hn, memang itulah kenyataannya."

"Kau -" Belum sempat menyelesaikan omongannya. Tiba-tiba tubuh Edel terasa lemas seketika. Saat akan jatuh ke tanah, Rufus segera menahan tubuh Edel dan langsung memeluk Edel dalam keadaan duduk.

"Aku tau kau sedang kehausan. Maka dari itu minumlah darahku sekarang." Sambil sedikit melepaskan pelukannya. Rufus membuka kancing baju atasnya agar lehernya bisa lebih terbuka.

_Deg..deg..deg_! Melihat leher Rufus yang terbuka begitu membuat nafsu Edel yang tertahan tadi muncul kembali. Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi Edel segera menancapkan gigi taringnya ke leher Rufus.

Jleb! Slurp! Slurp! Edel melakukannya secara tak sadar sehingga ketika meminum darah Rufus, Edel hampir saja menghabiskan darahnya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Rufus melepas paksa Edel dari kegiatan 'meminum' darah. Mata Edel masih berwarna merah terang tertanda kalau ia masih kelaparan. Pandangannya juga kosong. Edel masih belum bisa mengendalikan rasa nafsunya dengan benar.

"Sepertinya kau masih belum bisa mengendalikan dirimu saat melihat darah!" Sambil menahan Edel agar tak menghisap darahnya lagi.

"Terpaksa! Aku akan mengendalikan dirimu sekarang." Rufus berkonsentrasi sambil memejamkan matanya. Edel langsung duduk terdiam ditempatnya. Pandangan matanya tetap kosong.

"Untung saja, aku berhasil menenangkannya. Dengan kekuatanku aku membuat ia melihat mimpi saat ia sadar." Gumam Rufus. 'Lebih baik sekarang ia kubuat sadar saja.' Pikir Rufus saat melihat Edel yg masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Karena kasihan, Rufus akhirnya membuat Edel tersadar kembali. Tentu saja setelah membuat Edel melupakan ingatannya saat 'menghisap' darahnya tadi.

"Hah... Apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa mulutku berlumuran darah begini?" Tanya Edel sambil memegang mulutnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Kau tidak kuat menahan nafsu-mu. Sehingga tadi kuberikan kau darah tuk kau minum."

"Oh, begitukah? Terima kasih atas darahnya. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang."

"Hm, tidak masalah tapi-" Belum menyelesaikan omongannya. Rufus berjalan perlahan ke arah Edel yang tentu saja masih duduk ditempatnya karena ia baru sadar.

Rufus mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari saku celananya dan menggunakan sapu tangannya untuk membersihkan mulut Edel yang penuh dengan darah'nya'.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan seperti ini. Biar kubersihkan dulu mulutmu." Ujar Rufus. Sedangkan Edel hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah Rufus.

Rufus mulai membersihkan mulutnya Edel terutama bibirnya. Rufus juga tanpa sadar sedikit mendekatkan dirinya dengan Edel. "Kau cukup cantik juga, bila kuperhatikan lebih dekat."

Deg..deg..deg!

'Perasaan apa ini?' Pikir Edel setelah mendengarkan perkataan Rufus barusan. 'Perasaan ini bukanlah haus akan darah seperti tadi. Aku tidak tau perasaan apa ini sebenarnya, ketika melihat dia peduli padaku aku sangatlah merasa bahagia sekali.'

"Sudah selesai! Lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas sebelum terlambat!" Perintah Rufus kemudian dia keluar dari atap sekolah.

.

.

_Dalam hari itu Edel mulai belajar sesuatu tentang perasaannya yang ia tak pernah ia rasakan saat kecil. _

_Perasaan seorang wanita yang menyukai seorang laki-laki yang mampu membuat ia tenang dan merasa nyaman. _

_Perasaan ini disebut 'Cinta'._

_._

_._

**_TBC_**

* * *

**********Author Curhat:**

**********Yah, akhirnya selese juga chapter 3 nya. Mungkin kalian kecewa ketika melihat ceritanya yang sedikit plus ga jelas alur ceritanya.**

******************Sorry again if you don't like about this chapter.**

**Gw mau bahas dikit tentang ceritanya biar kalian ga bingung**

**1. Ada bocoran dikit tentang mimpi Edel yang belum diceritakan dichapter 3 ini.**

**2. Saat Edel bermimpi (chap 2) Rufus hanya memperlihatkan tentang vampir 'Murni' & 'Liar' saja. Gejala-gejala menjadi vampir itu memang Edel tak diketahui oleh Edel.**

**Dah itu aja yg menurutku udah sedikit jelas ceritanya.**

**Bocoran :**

**- Chap 4 bakal kuceritain masa lalu Adel & Rufus**

**- Edel dan keluarganya bakal menghadapi 'Tragedi' yang mengerikan**

**Thanks To :**

**AkaneMiyuki, Ester, Puni, Perfect Maid Haruka, All Silent Readers**

_**^Yang udah dukung bwt lanjutin nih fic^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****__**+Review Please+**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Wish Princess**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Edel x Rufus**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Suspense & Mystery & Family & Angst**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

******Summary : "Sudah saatnya aku minum sekarang!" Dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Memperlihatkan gigi taring yang sangat tajam/_'Aku Sangat Suka Darah'/__Sapphire _bertemu_Crimson _keduanya masih saja saling menatap_/_**_Karena kau milikku,__**Hanya milikku.'/ Sorry Ga pinter bikin Sumary/Pair Edel x Rufus.**_

**HAPPY READING & Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

*Kembali beberapa hari yg lalu*

Saat ini Edel sedang berada di alam bawah sadar atau kata lainnya ia sedang bermimpi sekarang. Dengan kekuatan Rufus dia memperlihatkan pemandangan yang luar biasa tentang perbedaan vampir 'Murni' & 'Liar'

.

_-Edel Dream Start-_

_"Dimana ini?" Pikir Edel. Edel hanya melihat kegelapan yang ada disekelilingnya. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa berjalan ataupun berlari. "Aku harus segera keluar dari sini" Gumam Edel. Kemudian ada sebuah cahaya kecil dari jauh. Lama kelamaan cahaya itu semakin membesar dan mendekati Edel dengan cepat._

_Saat cahaya itu sudah dekat dengannya. Cahaya itu berubah wujud menjadi portal yang berbentuk lingkaran. Secara otomatis Edel pun masuk ke dalam portal. Dan terlihatlah sebuah dunia yang sangat luas didalam sana._

_*Hutan*_

_Begitu masuk portal, Edel langsung pindah tempat dalam sekejap ke dalam hutan. Edel melihat seorang vampir sedang meminum darah dari seekor rusa yang sudah mati._

_Vampir itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan wajahnya pun menyerupai manusia pada umumnya. Asik dengan dunianya sendiri vampir ini tidak sadar kalau ada sekumpulan orang dibelakangnya._

_4 orang tepatnya. Salah satu dari mereka mengangkat senjatanya, dan..._

_Dor!_

_Tangan kiri vampir itu tertembak. Darah langsung mengalir dengan deras ditangan kirinya. Vampir itu membalikkan badannya. Segera mencari tau siapa yang menembak tangan kirinya barusan._

_Dia melihat 4 orang berbaju serba hitam sedang mengepungnya dari arah depan. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena tangan kirinya mengeluarkan darah terus menerus._

_"Siapa kalian? Kenapa menembak tanganku?" Dengan nada keras vampir itu berbicara._

_"Kami adalah Vampir "Hunter". Dengan darah setengah manusia dan setengah vampir kami ada. Tugas kami adalah membunuh semua vampir 'Liar' yang ada dimuka bumi ini." jawab orang yg menembak._

_"Jadi, kalian mau membunuhku?"_

_"Tentu saja. Aku dengar kau sudah membuat keresahan diperkotaan dekat sini. Kau sudah meminum paksa darah 10 orang manusia diperkotaan sebelum kesini. Dan hal itu cukup membuat heboh masyarakat disana."_

_"Kalian tak akan bisa membunuhku. Aku bisa kabur dari sini dengan cepat. Sedangkan kalian bukan vampir secara penuh. Kalian pasti tak akan bisa mengikutiku." Vampir itu terlihat bersiap-siap kabur._

_"Ah, memang benar perkataanmu. Tapi jangan salah dulu. Aku sudah mengantisipasi jika kau mau kabur dengan 'ini'." Orang yang menembak tadi mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berwarna merah pekat didalamnya._

_"Ini adalah darah 'Abadi'. Darah seorang vampir murni ada didalam sini. Jika kau meminumnya maka kau akan bisa menjadi vampir 'Murni'." Lanjutnya kemudian._

_Vampir itu membalikkan badannya begitu mendengar perkataannya. "Aku tidak akan termakan rayuamu, itu!" jawab vampir itu berteriak._

_"Percuma saja kau melawan. Insting vampir 'liar'mu berbeda dengan insting vampir 'murni'. Vampir 'Murni' memang masih bisa mengendalikan rasa haus darah. Tetapi Vampir 'Liar' tak akan pernah bisa mengendalikan rasa haus darah. Sekuat apapun, mereka akan tetap tergoda oleh darah." Orang asing itu menggoyangkan botol darah itu._

_Dalam sekejap mata Vampir laki-laki itu menjadi kosong seperti terhipnotis oleh sesuatu. Perlahan-perlahan vampir itu berjalan kearah 4 orang misterius tersebut._

_"Lihatlah. Dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini. Tak akan ada bedanya dengan seekor hewan. Inilah perbedaan antara vampir 'Liar' dan 'Murni'." Orang misterius itu berbicara dengan 3 orang temannya. Mereka hanya diam tak berbicara menyaksikan kejadian didepan mereka._

_Saat vampir laki-laki itu sampai didepan persis orang misterius itu. Dia mengarahkan senjatanya ke dahi vampir laki-laki tersebut dan menembaknya..._

_Brukk! Vampir itu mati ditempat dalam keadaan mengenaskan._

_._

_._

_'Astaga, aku baru tau kalau ada perbedaan antara kedua vampir yg berbeda jenis ini.' Pikir Edel. Setelah melihat semua ini, Edel langsung berpindah tempat lagi menuju ke sebuah gua yang gelap dan sangat jauh._

_._

_*Cave Gelhs*_

_Disinilah sekarang Edel berada. Dengan tubuh Edel yg transparan ia bisa menembus semua labirin yg ada digua ini dan masuk ke dalam inti gua 'Gelhs' ini._

_Hanya ada batu bercahaya emas yang diletakkan diatas meja altar dengan 2 obor menancap didinding kiri dan kanan. Itulah pemandangan didalam inti gua itu._

_Edel hanya bisa terdiam melihat semuanya. Ia tak bisa menyentuh maupun memegang semua benda disana. Ia hanya bisa terdiam menunggu keadaan._

_Selang beberapa lama ada 2 orang pemuda masuk ke dalam inti gua ini. Terlihat sekali kalau pakaian mereka seperti para penggali bebatuan atau tambang. Mereka telah berada dipintu depan inti gua. Edel yg mendengar suara pintu segera menoleh dan melihat interaksi antara 2 orang tersebut._

_"Hei, lihat kita berhasil menemukannya." orang 1 mengeluarkan suaranya._

_"Bagus. Akhirnya kita tidak akan hidup sengsara lagi." Ujar orang 2._

_" 'Wish Stone' akhirnya kita temukan. Konon batu ini bisa memberikan 1 permohonan apa saja." Orang 1 memberikan penjelasan._

_'Oh, begitu. Rupanya batu itu punya kekuatan luar biasa. Pantas saja mereka terlihat senang ketika menemukannya.' Pikir Edel._

_"Hahaha...Kita akan kaya dalam sekejap, dengan uang itu kita akan bermain-main dengan banyak wanita." Orang 2 berceloteh sendiri._

_"Jangan banyak omong cepat ambil batunya!" Perintah orang 1._

_"Baik..."_

_Orang 2 itu segera mengambil 'Wish Stone' ._

_"Cepat serahkan padaku!" Perintah orang 1 lagi. Setelah menyerahkan batunya orang 1 mengucapkan keinginan mereka berdua. Entah kenapa tidak ada sesuatu yg terjadi. Melainkan..._

_Wusshh!_

_Tubuh mereka perlahan terbakar. Karena tak ada yg menolong mereka mengingat mereka masih didalam gua. Tbuh mereka menjadi hangus terbakar dan tak berbentuk lagi._

_'Kenapa mereka terbakar seperti itu?' Edel merasa ngeri melihat orang yg terbakar._

_Tanpa mendapatkan jawaban sama sekali. Edel dibawa keluar dari dunia mimpinya. Dan sekarang Edel sudah mengetahui permasalahan tentang ras 'Vampir'._

_-Edel Dream End-_

_._

_._

_._

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian diatas. Dan selama itu pula Edel mampu menahan rasa nafsunya. Edel termasuk vampir 'Liar' atau 'Murni'? Tentu saja ia termasuk vampir 'Liar' karena ia menjadi vampir karena digigit oleh vampir keturunan 'Murni'. Sehubungan dengan hal itu sangatlah hebat ia mampu menahan nafsunya sampai hampir seminggu.

Ok. Pada hari ke-7 ia sudah tak kuat lagi menahan rasa nafsunya...

*_SSHS*_

Pucat! Itulah yang bisa dikatakan ketika melihat Edel pagi ini. Dengan warna kulitnya yg pucat, wajahnya juga pucat, bibirnya pun juga sama. Sungguh keadaan ia sekarang sama seperti mayat hidup.

"Hei, Edel kamu nggak apa-apa? Kamu terlihat pucat, lho!" Kata Elesis menyapa.

"Hm, aku nggak apa-apa, kok. Cuman kurang tidur kemarin." Jawab Edel lemas.

"Ya sudah. Kalau kamu sakit bilang aja. Nanti kutemani kamu ke ruang UKS." Ujar Elesis.

"Terima kasih, Elesis."

"Sama-sama."

_Teng, teng, teng_

Jam pelajaran pun dimulai. Semuanya mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang kecuali Edel tentunya. 'Ah, aku sudah tak kuat lagi' Gumam Edel. Tubuh Edel bergetar dengan hebat karena saking haus akan darah. Bahkan dimata Edel semua orang yang ada dikelas adalah kumpulan-kumpulan darah yang enak tuk diminumnya.

_"Tahanlah sampai waktu istirahat." _Sebuah suara berbicara dikepala Edel.

Mendengar suara tersebut, sudah pasti ia tau siapa orangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rufus teman duduk sebangkunya.

_"Tapi aku sudah mencapai batas. Aku ingin segera minum darah." _Kata Edel dalam pikirannya.

Rufus menggigit jari telunjuk tangan kirinya. Dan itu menyebabkan darah keluar dari sana.

_"Minum ini untuk sementara. Lakukan dengan cepat sebelum ada yg melihatnya." Perintah Rufus._

Edel pun tampak ragu-ragu. _"Kenapa? Kau meragukan darahku. Asal kau tau saja darah vampir 'Murni' bisa menghambat pertumbuhanmu menjadi vampir 'Liar' yg sebenarnya. Kau harus meminum darahku jika tak mau menjadi vampir 'Liar'!" Ucap Rufus._

Mendengarnya Edel langsung mengambil jari Rufus yg mengeluarkan darah dan langsung meminum darahnya. Posisi mereka saat ini cukup strategis. Dengan bangku paling belakang dan paling pojok dikelas membuat kegiatan mereka tidak dilihat guru maupun siswa.

Rufus menarik kembali jari telunjuknya dari dalam mulut Edel, dan dia berkata dengan pelan "Kalau masih lapar datanglah ke atap sekolah saat istirahat nanti". Tanpa sadar Edel hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

*Saat Istirahat*

Sesuai janji Edel datang ke atap sekolah untuk melanjutkan 'kegiatan'nya tadi.

(Skip Scene)

Seusai meminum darah Rufus, Edel langsung saja pingsan karena Rufus mengendalikan pikirannya.

"Aku tau kau ada disana. Keluarlah!" Kata Rufus pada seseorang dibalik pintu. Orang itu membuka pintu dan ternyata dia adalah...

"Sudah kuduga ternyata itu kau, Adel." Ujar Rufus sambil menyeringai senang.

"Wow. Kau hebat juga. Bisa tau keberadaan seseorang tanpa melihatnya."

"Aku mencium bau darahmu. Maka dari itu aku tau kalau kau dibalik pintu dari tadi."

"Hahaha..." Adel tertawa dengan cukup keras.

"Apa tujuanmu menemuiku?" Tanya Rufus to the point.

"Yah... aku sebenarnya punya permonohan kepadamu."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Rufus.

"Aku ingin mulai hari ini bawa Edel bersamamu. Jagalah Edel, Berikanlah ia kebahagiaan, dan katakan kepadanya kalau aku menyayanginya." Kata Adel sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar perkataan Adel barusan membuat Rufus seperti ingin mati. 'Apa maksudnya barusan?' Pikir Rufus.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Tanya Rufus.

"Aku merasa kalau malam nanti aku akan mati."

"Hah? Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu? Memangnya siapa yg mau membunuhmu?" Tanya Rufus bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak tau siapa yg akan membunuhku. Firasatku mengatakan kalau malam ini aku akan mati. Itu saja." jawab Adel tenang.

"Tapi ba-"

"Cukup Rufus. Aku ingin kau menjaga Edel dengan baik." Adel memotong perkataan Rufus.

"Tanpa perlu kau suruh pun, aku tetap akan mengabulkan permintaan kawan lamaku."

"Hehehe... Aku titip Edel, ya!" sesudah mengatakan itu Adel keluar dari atap sekolah menuju ke kelasnya.

Rufus menolehkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Edel yg sedang tertidur. "Kau akan menghadapi takdir yg mengerikan. Bersiap-siaplah Edel Frost."

Rufus menggendong Edel dibahunya ketika ia Rufus membawa Edel ke ruang UKS agar tidurnya tidak terganggu.

.

.

.

*Sore hari*

Angin bertiup kencang disore hari ini. Matahari sudah berada dibarat bersiap-siap untuk terbenam. Begitu juga dengan 2 tokoh utama kita yaitu Rufus dan Edel yang masih berada di ruangan UKS.

"Huahh.." Edel baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya yg panjang.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

"Hah... Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Edel.

"Aku menunggumu disini dari siang tadi. Semua orang sudah pulang dari sekolah jadi kau tenang saja."

"Huh.. Harusnya kau tak usah menungguku. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu." Kata Edel khawatir.

"Tidak masalah. Soalnya hari ini kau akan tinggal bersamaku." kata Rufus tenang.

"Apa maksudnya 'tinggal' bersamamu?"

"Kakak kembarmu Adel tadi menemuiku. Katanya kau disuruh tinggal sementara denganku."

"Benarkah itu? Aku tidak yakin kalau kakak mau menitipkanku dirumah orang yg tidak dikenalnya." Tanya Edel curiga.

"Sayang sekali aku dan kakakmu itu sudah sangat lama saling mengenal. Maka dari itu kakakmu tak ragu menitipkanmu padaku." Jawab Rufus tenang.

"Aku mau pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu. Menanyakannya pada kakak tentang ini." Edel mulai beranjak bangun dari kasurnya mau segera pergi dari sana. Tapi...

Grep!

Rufus menahan tangan kanan Edel. Sehingga Edel tak bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Sontak dengan hal ini membuat Edel emosi.

"Apaa maumu, hah? Aku hanya ingin menemui kakak. Apa itu tidak boleh?" Edel berteriak cukup keras.

"Kakakmu sudah mempercayaiku untuk menjagamu sementara waktu. Kenapa kau tidak mau mempercayai perkataanku dari tadi?" Tanya Rufus sarkastik.

"Aku hanya -" Belum selesai menyelasaikan perkataannya.

"Hanya apa? Kalau kulihat dari caramu menjawab kau masih tidak mempercayaiku. Ayolah aku ini sedang tidak bohong. Masa kau tidak bisa membedakan orang bohong. Kupikir kau lebih pintar dari ini." Cerca, ejekan dilontarkan Rufus dengan sangat lancar.

"Cuku-"

"Ternyata kau ini tak lebih dari anak seorang raja yang manja."

"Cukup!" Edel menghentikan semua hinaan Rufus dengan satu teriakan keras.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks aku bukannya tak percaya padamu. Aku juga bukan tuan putri manja pada umumnya." Edel mulai menangis dan nada bicaranya pun terdengar lirih. Rufus hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan Edel.

"Aku hanya tak ingin jauh dari kakak. Sejak kecil aku jarang bertemu ayah dan ibu hanya kakak yang selalu menemaniku. Maka dari itu aku belum pernah berpisah dengan kakak."

Edel masih saja terus menangis. Perlahan Rufus mulai mendekati Edel yg masih menangis dalam keadaan berdiri. Dan Rufus memeluk Edel sambil menenangkannya dengan mencium puncuk kepala Edel.

"Maafkan aku jika berkata kasar padamu barusan. Aku tak tahu kalau masa kecilmu begitu kelam. Yah kupikir kau hidup seperti tuan putri yg manja."

Edel hanya menggangguk pelan dalam pelukan Rufus sambil tetap menangis.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan menangis terus. Lebih baik sekarang ayo kita pulang ke rumahku." Ajak Rufus.

Sadar dalam posisi berpelukan seperti ini. Membuat Edel sedikit _blushing. _

"Ba-baik." jawab Edel gugup dan malu.

.

.

.

*Kediaman Edel*(Malam Hari,Pukul 10 PM)

Adel terlihat merenung dikamarnya. Yah dia masih memikirkan tentang Edel yg marah padanya karena menitipkannya pada Rufus.

'Maafkan aku, Edel.' Pikir Adel. Saat berpikir begini ada yg mengganggunya.

_Tok, tok, tok_

"Masuk saja." Kata Adel dari dalam kamarnya.

_Kriett.._

"Ah, ternyata Ayah dan Ibu." Adel menyapa kedua orang tuanya.

"Adel bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?" Seorang wanita berambut coklat bergelombang seperti bunga. Ia mempunyai mata berwarna sapphire. Ia berjalan mendatangi Adel yg duduk dikasurnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Oh, ya mana Adikmu?" Tanya Ibu Adel.

"Edel menginap dirumah temannya. Mereka ada tugas kelompok disekolah buat besok. Makanya Edel menginap." jawab Adel bohong. Tentu saja Adel pun tak ingin orang tuanya tau tentang keadaan yg akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Oh, begitu baguslah kalau Edel sudah mempunyai teman." Wanita itu terlihat sedikit senang mendengar perkembangan positif dari putrinya.

"Kenapa Ayah dan Ibu pulang?" Tanya Adel.

"Ah, kami kan rindu dengan kalian berdua." Sang Ibu mencoba membuat suasana lucu.

"Kami pulang karena ada berkas-berkas yg tertinggal dilaci meja. Selain itu Ibumu rindu pada kalian berdua makanya hari ini kami pulang." Kata Pria dewasa dengan rambut jabrik sebahu berwarna silver keunguan, matanya berwarna hitam pekat atau onxy.

"Oh begitu! Ini sudah malam aku mau tidur dulu. Selamat tidur, Ibu, Ayah!" Ucap Adel sambil berbaring tidur.

"Selamat tidur, _my honey _!" Ucap sang Ibu sebelum keluar dari kamar Adel bersama sang Ayah.

.

.

*2 jam kemudian*

_Tok, tok, tok_

_._

"Tuan, tuan besar!" Sang Butler mengetuk pintu kamar sang tuan besar yaitu Ayah Adel dan tentu saja istrinya yg satu kamar dengannya.

"Ada apa? Kau membuatku bangun dimalam hari begini!" Nadanya terdengar marah.

"Ada yang menyerang rumah anda, tuan!" Ucap Butler ketakutan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya balik sang Tuan besar.

"Sekitar 10 menit yg lalu, pintu gerbang telah dihancurkan oleh beberapa orang yg tak dikenal. Kami tak berhasil mendapat informasi siapa orangnya karena orang kita yg berada dipintu gerbang saat ini tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Maksudmu orang yg menyerang kita belum diketahui keberadaannya?"

"Benar, tuan besar."

"Cih, kau keluarlah dulu. Aku mau berganti pakaian dan akan ikut mencari tau siapa yg menyerang!?" Si butler pun menurutinya dengan cepat. Tuan besar A.K.A Ayah Adel dan Edel segera mengganti pakaiannya dan...

"Ada masalah serius, sayang?" Tanya sang Nyonya. Terlihat sekali kalau ia juga baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Iya, rumah kita diserang oleh orang tak dikenal. Tenang saja aku akan segera mengatasi masalah ini dan -"

_Bruak!_

Pintu besar yg menutupi kamar mereka terbuka seketika. Terlihat ada 4 orang memakai jubah hitam agar wajahnya tak diketahui.

"Dimana semua pengawalku!?" Tanya sang Tuan besar.

"Mereka semua sudah mati." Jawab Pemimpin dari 4 orang itu.

"Apa!? Bagaimana mungkin?" Tuan besar sedikit shock mendengar anak buahnya sudah mati semua.

"Mudah saja! Gerakan kami jauh lebih cepat dari manusia biasa. Dengan itu kami tinggal menusuk jantung mereka secara cepat dan tanpa suara."

"Siapa kalian? Dan mau apa kalian kesini?"

"Kami adalah 'Asassains' Vampir. Kami memang sama seperti vampir 'Hunter'. Setengah manusia dan setengah vampir. Hanya saja tugasnya yg berbeda." Jawab pemimpinnya.

"Vampir? Bukankah vampir itu cuma mitos belaka!?"

"Vampir itu ada. Mau Percaya atau tidak itu terserah kau. Itu tidak penting karena sebentar lagi kau akan mati."

Dia mengarahkan pedangnya dan...

Jleb! Ayah Adel langsung tewas seketika ketika jantungnya ditikam.

"Kyaaa..." Terdengar teriakan dari Istri sang Tuan besar atau Ibu Adel. Melihat suaminya terbaring membuat ia menjerit keras sambil menangis.

"Hiks...hiks... Kenapa kalian membunuhnya?" tanya sang nyonya.

"Kami melakukannya karena mendapat perintah dari seseorang. Dan itulah yg membedakan kami dengan vampir 'Hunter. Jika Vampir 'Hunter' memburu vampir maka kami memburu manusia untuk kami bunuh."

"Hah... Aku terlalu lama mengoceh tentang vampir. Cepat kalian bunuh perempuan itu!" Kata pemimpin itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Ibu Adel.

"Kumohon jangan. Aku tidak ingin ma-"

Jleb! Berakhirlah kedua nyawa orang tua Edel malam hari ini.

"Kurang 2 orang lagi maka misi ini akan sukses!" Kata pemimpin itu. "Ayo, kita pergi ke kamar tuan pangeran dirumah ini."

.

.

.

*Kamar Adel*

Assasains Vampire sudah berada diluar kamar Adel dan mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam. Disana mereka melihat sosok Adel sedang duduk tertunduk ditengah kasurnya. Kepala Adel tidak menghadap ke arah mereka berempat melainkan memunggunginya.

"Jadi kalian berempat berniat menghabisiku malam ini?" Tanya Adel tanpa perlu melihat mereka.

"Hm, rupanya kau sudah tau. Akan kupercepat kematianmu agar tidak terasa sakit."

"Sebelum aku mati ada hal yg ingin kutanyakan."

"Apa itu?"

"Siapa yg menyuruh kalian membantai keluargaku sekarang?" Tanya Adel.

"Akan kujawab pertanyaanmu sebagai permintaan terakhir. Yang menyuruh kami membunuh keluargamu adalah Veigas Terre. Dia merupakan vampir 'Murni' yg menyewa kami untuk membunuh semua keluarga bangsawan yg ada dikerajaan Serdin ini." Jawab pemimpin itu.

"Entah apa alasannya yang penting kami hanya disuruh membunuh semuanya. Apa jawabanku cukup memuaskanmu?" tanya pemimpin itu.

"Sudah cukup jelas informasi yg kau berikan. Terima kasih sudah memberi tau aku."

"Tak perlu terima kasih karena kau tak akan bisa memberi informasi ini pada orang luar karena sekarang kau akan mati!"

Jleb! Habis sudah nyawa Adel dimalam hari ini.

"Sudah selesai lebih baik kita kembali ke markas. Lagi pula Edel Frost tak ada dirumah ini. Kita harus cari ia sampai ketemu dan membunuhnya" Ucap pemimpin.

"Baik, Kak Lass." Ucap mereka bertiga serempak.

.

.

.

*Kediaman Rufus

Saat ini Edel berada dikamar yang sudah disediakan oleh Rufus tuk ditempati ia sementara. Edel sedang mencoba untuk tidur tapi tampaknya tak berhasil terus.

"Huh.. Aku tidak bisa tidur nih. Padahal besok harus bangun pagi!" Gumam Edel. Tangan Edel bergerak mengambil kalung liontin yang ada dilehernya. Membuka isi liontin tersebut yg ternyata adalah foto ia dan kakaknya Adel.

'Kakak terlihat tampan kalau sedang tersenyum seperti ini.' Pikir Edel.

_Deg..._

Entah kenapa Edel merasa ada sesuatu yg tidak biasa. Matanya melirik ke liontinnya dan ia melihat foto bagian Adel tersobek sedikit padahal sebelumnya tidak ada goresan atau robekan sama sekali.

'Kuharap kakak baik-baik saja!' Pikir Edel sedih memikirkan perasaannya tersebut.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**********Author Curhat:**

**Gomenasai... Dikarenakan author sakit selama 4 hari membuat Fic ini terlambat selama beberapa hari. Nih sudah selesai chap 4 nya silakan dibaca kalau berkenan. Maaf lagi kalau tulisannya rada gaje soalnya gw sempatin buat nih fic pas badan gw sakit. Yah kuharap readers bisa pahami itu.**

**Kesimpulan chap 4 :**

**1. Udah tau kan bedanya Vampir 'Liar' ama 'Murni'**

**2. Edel akan mengalami trauma yg menyakitkan di chap 5 nanti (mungkin)**

**3. Gw buat tuh tentang muka Ayah dan Ibu Edel meski itu full ngarang tolong bisa dipahami sebaik mungkin.**

**4. Assasain Vampir tuh bakal ngincer Edel buat dibunuh.**

**Assasains Vampir diatas ada 4 orang :**

**1. Pemimpin = Lass Isolet**

**2. Anggota = ?**

**3. Anggota = ?**

**4. Anggota = ?**

**Oh yah di Assasains Vampire menyebut kakak sama dengan bos. Intinya kakak= nama panggilan bos atau atasan.**

**Thanks To :**

**AkaneMiyuki, Ester, Puni, Perfect Maid Haruka, All Silent Readers**

_**^Yang udah dukung bwt lanjutin nih fic^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**+Review Please+**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Wish Princess**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Edel x Rufus (Slight: Edel X Azin)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Suspense & Mystery & Family & Angst**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

******Summary : "Sudah saatnya aku minum sekarang!" Dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Memperlihatkan gigi taring yang sangat tajam/_'Aku Sangat Suka Darah'/__Sapphire _bertemu_Crimson _keduanya masih saja saling menatap_/_**_Karena kau milikku,__**Hanya milikku.'/ Sorry Ga pinter bikin Sumary/Pair Edel x Rufus.**_

**HAPPY READING & Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 5**

.

.

.

*Kediaman Rufus*

"Yang menyuruh kami membunuh keluarga ini adalah Veigas Terre. Dia seorang vampir 'Murni'." Jawab suara yg ada ditelepon tersebut.

'Hm, Veigas Terre. Jadi dialah dalang dibalik semua ini! Aku harus segera mencari orang ini.' Pikir Rufus.

Jleb!

'Jadi kau sudah meninggal ya, Adel! Tenang saja aku akan menjaga adikmu dengan baik dan akan kubunuh orang yg sudah membunuhmu!' Gumam Rufus marah.

'Nah sekarang gimana aku harus memberitahu Edel tentang semua ini?' Pikiran Rufus mulai bingung bagaimana akan memberitahu Edel tentang kakaknya.

Selama sisa malam itu dia habiskan untuk berpikir. Dan akhirnya dia menemukan jawabannya. Rufus rencananya akan memberi tau Edel dalam waktu seminggu lagi.

.

.

.

*4 hari kemudian*

Edel sudah tinggal di Rumah Rufus kurang lebih 4 hari. Selama itu pula Edel sangatlah rindu dengan rumah dan kakaknya terutama. Edel tetap melanjutkan rutinitas utamanya, yaitu bersekolah. Anehnya sudah selama 4 hari ini kakaknya, Adel tidak masuk sekolah entah karna apa.

Saat Edel bertanya pada Rufus. Rufus hanya menjawab kalau dia tidak tau apapun tentang kakaknya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Ada sesuatu yg disembunyikan dariku!' Pikir Edel melihat sikap Rufus yg mulai terlihat aneh baginya.

Edel pun mencoba bertanya pada teman-teman sekelas Adel. Tetapi nihil mereka semua hanya menjawab tidak tau tentang alasan Adel tidak masuk.

Lelah mencari informasi tentang kakaknya, Edel berjalan ke arah toilet untuk membasuh mukanya agar terlihat lebih segar sedikit. Sebelum masuk toilet, Edel mendengar seseorang menyebutkan nama Adel.

"Kamu sudah tau kabar terbaru belum?" Tanya seorang gadis pada temannya yg sedang mencuci tangan diwastafel.

"Kabar apa?"

"Tau Adel Frost? Anak kelas 10 itu!"

"Ah, aku tau memangnya ada apa dengannya?"

"Kudengar 4 hari yg lalu dia dan keluarganya sudah dibantai habis oleh orang yg tak dikenal dirumahnya."

.

_Deg..._

.

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Edel mengurungkan niatnya masuk ke toilet dan lebih memilih mendengarkan penjelasan kedua gadis itu.

"Wah, kok bisa itu terjadi? Padahal kalau kulihat keluarga mereka orangnya baik-baik jarang sekali ada yg memusuhi mereka."

"Entahlah. Hanya adiknya yg selamat dari musibah itu."

"Adiknya?"

"Adik kembarnya namanya Edel Frost anak kelas 10-C."

"Yah kasihan sekali ia harus mengalami kejadian seperti ini."

"Benar sekali. Maka dari itu tidak ada orang yg boleh memberi tau ini padanya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Pasca kejadian itu. Ada seorang pemuda dari kelas yg sama dengan Edel Frost meminta semua orang menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat jika ia bertanya."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Hmm, kalau tak salah Rufus Wilde. Ya Rufus Wilde itulah namanya!"

Merasa tak kuat mendengar kebenaran ini, Edel langsung berlari ke atap sekolah. Tempat Rufus dan ia biasanya menyendiri. Otak Edel masih belum menerima kenyataan semuanya tadi. Tak ayal ia menubruk beberapa orang yg sedang berjalan-jalan santai. Tapi Edel tidak memperdulikan semua itu yang penting sekarang ia harus bertemu Rufus, meminta semua penjelasannya.

.

.

.

*Atap Sekolah*

"Rufus, dimana kau?!" Teriak Edel sambil mencari Rufus.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" Jawab Rufus yg tiba-tiba berdiri dibelakang Edel.

"Kenapa kakakku tidak masuk skolah beberapa hari ini?" Tanya Edel.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali. Aku tidak tau apapun soal kakakmu."

"Benarkah kakak sudah mati? Makanya dia tak masuk skolah hari ini!"

"Apa yg kau bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Rufus pura-pura tidak tau.

"Apa benar kalau keluargaku sudah dibantai?" Tanya Edel tak peduli.

"Dibantai apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." jawab Rufus masih tetap bohong.

"Bukankah kau yg menyuruh orang-orang agar tutup mulut soal semua kebenarannya?"

"Aku tidak menger-"

"Diam!" Teriak Edel. Membuat Rufus langsung diam seketika.

Kemudian Edel berjalan ke Rufus dan...

Plakk! Edel menampar pipi kiri Rufus dengan sangat keras sehingga meninggalkan bekas.

"Ke-kenapa? Huu...huu...huu" Yak mulailah Edel menangis.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semuanya dariku?" Lanjutnya lagi. Rufus yg melihat semua ini hanya diam saja. Karena dia tau kalau semua yg dikatakan Edel adalah benar.

"A-yah, Ibu, kakak mereka semua sudah mati kan?!" Tanya Edel sekali lagi dengan nada yg lirih. Rufus hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

Edel langsung menangis keras ketika melihat Rufus menganggukkan kepalannya. Tangisannya sangatlah keras untung saja hanya mereka berdua saja diatap sekolah. Rufus yg tak tahan mendengar tangisan dan rengekan Edel, berjalan menuju Edel dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sudah janganlah menangis seperti ini." Kata Rufus lembut. Tapi bukannya diam, Edel malah menangis lebih kencang. "Kenapa? Kenapa mereka harus terbunuh? Katakan padaku Rufus kenapa?" Kata Edel sambil terisak dipelukan Rufus.

"Aku tidak tau." jawab Rufus bersalah karena tak bisa memberikan jawabannya. "A-aku su-sudah tidak punya tujuan hidup lagi. Lebih baik aku mati saja biar bisa menyusul keluargaku!" Kata Edel pasrah.

Rufus langsung terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan yg keluar dari mulut Edel barusan. Dengan sigap Rufus melepaskan pelukannya dan...

"Kau pikir mati akan menyelesaikan masalah?" Tatapan Rufus terlihat tajam dan matanya pun terlihat melotot.

"Tentu saja." jawab Edel lemas.

"Apa kau ingin membuat orang tuamu sedih? Melihat anak satu-satunya ingin mati." Tanya Rufus. Edel langsung terdiam memikirkannya.

"Kau ingin kakakmu tidak tenang melihatmu terpuruk seperti ini?" Tanya Rufus lagi.

"Cu-"

"Terimalah kenyataan yang sudah terjadi Edel!"

"CUKUP!" Teriak Edel. Air mata Edel semakin bercucuran deras kembali.

"Kau masih mempunyai tujuan hidup Edel. Jangan sekali-kali kau berpikir seperti itu."

"A-apa tujuan hidupku? Beritahu aku Rufus!" Paksa Edel.

"Tujuan hidupmu adalah ..."

.

.

Setelah pembicaraan diatap sekolah Edel dibawa Rufus ke UKS karena pingsan. Saking khawatirnya Rufus sampai rela berkorban, yaitu membolos pelajaran. Semuanya hanya demi Edel, dia rela lakukan apa saja.

.

.

.

*Kediaman Rufus*

"Cepat baringkan ia dikamarnya." Perintah Rufus pada maidnya.

"Tentu, tuan muda!" jawab Maid patuh.

"Oh, ya tolong bersihkan tubuhnya dan ganti pakaiannya." Perintah Rufus lagi.

"Baik, tuan."

Setelah para maid melakukan yg disuruh tadi, Rufus masuk ke kamarnya sendiri untuk beristirahat.

_Kring.. (Nada dering Telpon)_

"Ada kabar apa?"

"Assassin Vampir sudah datang ke perbatasan gunung dan hutan. Sekarang mereka mulai masuk ke perbatasan hutan, Tuan. Melihat mereka kurasa tujuan mereka adalah rumah anda."

"Perbatasan Hutan, ya?!" Tanya Rufus lagi.

"Iya, tuan. Lebih baik sekarang anda persiapkan diri menghadapi mereka. Mungkin sebaiknya anda memperketat keamanan dirumah anda." Jawab seseorang dibalik pintu.

"Tentu saja itu akan kulakukan tanpa kau suruh. Informasi yg bagus tetap pantau mereka dari jauh!" Kata Rufus.

"Siap, tuan."

_Tut..._

.

.

_-Rufus Pov-_

Sial aku tak menduga kalau masalahnya bertambah begini. Assasain Vampir sudah jelas mereka datang kesini hanya untuk mengincar Edel yg notabene Keluarga Frost satu-satunya yg tersisa.

Hah... Sial tidak mungkin aku menghadapi mereka sendirian saja. Aku butuh bantuan sedikit. Lebih baik kupanggil dia saja.

"Aku ingin kau datang ke rumahku. Yah ada sedikit pesta disini kuharap kau menyukainya dan ajaklah teman perempuanmu sekalian." Kataku pada seseorang ditelepon.

"Ya cepatlah datang!" Suruh Rufus sambil menutup teleponnya. Sekarang aku bersiap-siap dulu menghadapi mereka.

.

.

.

*3 jam kemudian (tengah malam)*

"Tuan mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah anda." Salah seorang pelayan memberi tau aku.

"Buka pintu gerbangnya!" Perintahku

"Tapi, tuan itu -" pelayan itu tampak tak setuju dengan ucapanku.

"Lakukan saja yg kuperintahkan!" Kataku lagi.

Pintu gerbang sengaja kubiarkan terbuka agar mereka bisa masuk dengan mudah. Yah, lebih baik sekarang aku menemui Edel dulu.

.

.

*Kamar Edel*

Begitu sampai dikamar Edel aku melihat ia sudah bangun tetapi masih dalam keadaan tertidur. Perlahan kudekati ia dan menyapanya.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Tanyaku.

"..." Ia hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau duduk dulu. Biar bisa kujelaskan sesuatu." Sekali lagi ia tidak menjawab. Akhirnya kubantu ia untuk duduk dikasurnya. Begitu selesai kulihat kondisi tubuhnya dari kaki sampai kepalanya. Ya ampun kondisinya sekarang bisa dibilang buruk.

Pandangan matanya begitu kosong. Mukanya pun tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dan matanya pun masih terlihat sembab sehabis menangis. Kondisinya sekarang hampir seperti mayat hidup.

"Assassin Vampir sudah sampai disini. Tak salah lagi tujuan mereka adalah membunuhmu karena kau satu-satunya keluarga Frost yg masih hidup."

"Tapi tenang saja kau akan aman bersamaku." Ujarku tenang sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Jika nanti terjadi sesuatu... " Sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"Larilah secepat mungkin dari rumahku. Larilah terus sampai kau aman dari mereka. Kau mengerti?" Tanyaku. Sedangkan ia hanya melihat diriku sekilas dan mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

_-Rufus Pov End-_

*Pintu Depan*

_Whush..._

Hanya hampaan suara angin yg terdengar ditengah malam ini. Terlihat Rufus dengan pakaian ala Vampir Hunter dan persenjataan yg dia bawa sedang menunggu Assassin Vampir. Keadaannya masih sangat sepi saat ini. Para maid dan butler sudah Rufus untuk meninggalkan rumahnya. Sehingga saat ini hanya ada dia sendiri.

Sambil menunggu dia menelepon seseorang dengan membalikan badannya.

"Sudah sampai dimana kau?"

"Masih setengah perjalanan, huh? Cepat datanglah kesini! Karena..." Rufus membalikkan badannya dan melihat ada 20 orang yg mengenakan jubah bertudung ada dihadapannya sekarang. "Pestanya akan dimulai sekarang!" Kata Rufus kemudian sambil menutup teleponnya.

"Kuucapkan selamat datang dirumahku!" Rufus memberikan salam pada mereka.

"Tolong minggir dari sana! Kami mendapat kabar kalau Edel Frost ada disini. Kami akan datang membunuhnya." Jawab pemimpinnya.

"Oh, takutnya aku tak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu karena kenapa? Pertama ini adalah rumahku kalian tak akan bisa masuk sembarangan. Dan yang kedua adalah karena Edel Frost adalah PACARKU jadi kalian tak akan kubiarkan membunuhnya" Jawab Rufus lantang.

"Terpaksa kau akan kubunuh."

"Cepat serang dia." Perintah pemimpinnya pada anak buahnya. Dengan sigap anak buahnya langsung menerjang kearah Rufus dan akan menyerangnya.

Dor! Hanya dengan sekali tembakan anak buah pemimpin itu langsung mati dengan kepala yg tertembus peluru.

"Kurasa kalian tidak boleh meremehkanku." Ujar Rufus menyeringai senang.

Terjadi pertarungan antara Rufus dengan semua anak buah pemimpin Assassin Vampir dan dengan cepat Rufus membunuh semuanya. Sampai akhirnya yang tersisa tinggal 3 orang saja yaitu si pemimpin dan 2 orang anggotanya yg misterius.

"Ayo majulah Lass Isolet! Kau tau aku sudah lama menunggu dirimu." Teriak Rufus. Pemimpin itu membuka tudung jubahnya dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut silver jabrik dengan mata berwarna _sapphire _.

"Rupanya kau sudah tau kalau itu aku, Rufus!" Jawab orang bernama Lass tersebut.

"Sudah 6 tahun kau meninggalkan rumah ini tentu saja aku tau dari bau darahmu."

"Ah, ya aku keluar dari rumah ini 6 tahun yg lalu setelah berhasil membunuh Ibu." Kata Lass tenang. Rufus yg mendengarnya langsung saja marah seketika.

"Kenapa kau membunuh Ibu? Jawab aku Lass!" Tanya Rufus sambil berteriak.

"Kau tak perlu tau alasannya. Lagian ia bukan Ibu kandungmu. Buat apa kau mengurusinya?"

"Walaupun ia bukan Ibu kandungku, tapi aku tetap menyayanginya."

"Sudah cukup pembicaraannya!" Kata Lass memotong pembicaraan.

Tanpa sepatah kata apapun Lass segera menyerang Rufus. Dengan kecepatan yg sangat cepat Lass sudah berada dibelakang Rufus dan dia menyerang Rufus dengan pedang samurainya.

Grep! Dengan tangan kosong Rufus mencengkram pedang Lass. 'Cih, dia mampu menahan seranganku!' Umpat Lass dlam hatinya. Kemudian tangan Rufus yg satunya mengambil pistol dipinggangnya dan dia mengarahkan pistol ke tangan Lass.

Dor!

"Arrgghh..." Lass berteriak kesakitan karena tangan kirinya tertembak. Lass mundur sejenak memegangi tangannya. Memanfaatkan hal itu Rufus dengan kecepatan yg cepat berada dihadapan Lass yg masih memegangi tangannya. Dia mengarahkan mulut pistol ke dahi Lass dan...

Dor! Tubuh Lass ditarik mundur oleh seseorang dan Akhirnya Lass terhindar dari tembakan Rufus barusan.

"Sudah bosan aku melihat pertarungan kalian. Mulai sekarang aku dan asistenku akan membantu Lass." Kata orang misterius itu.

2 orang itu membuka tudung jubahnya. "Kenalkan namaku Azin Tairin" Kata orang itu dan dia menujuk orang disebelahnya. "Ia adalah Rin. Ia adalah wakilnya. Kami adalah Pemimpin ke-2 dari organisasi ini. Sedangkan Lass yg kau kalahkan tadi adalah pemimpin ke-3."

Rufus terlihat kaget sebentar. Tapi hal ini tak akan membuatnya takut.

"TUNGGU DULU!" Kata seseorang dibelakang mereka bertiga.

"Kalian tak akan bisa membunuhnya biar aku saja yg melawannya!" Kata orang itu tegas.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Rufus.

Dia membuka tudung jubahnya dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku adalah Aeknard Sieghart. Dan akulah pendiri organisasi ini sekaligus pemimpin utamanya."

"Kurasa sudah cukup perkenalannya." Kata orang bernama Sieghart itu.

Whussh! Sieghart dalam sekejap sudah berada didepan Rufus dan bersiap menebasnya. Rufus yg menyadarinya segera mengambil pistolnya dan menahan tebasan Sieghart dengan pistolnya.

Dengan cepat tangan kiri Sieghart yg kosong mencengkram leher Rufus dengan kuat sehingga Rufus sulit bernafas. Tapi hal itu sudah diantisipasi oleh Rufus dengan menodongkan pistol ditangan kirinya ke arah pinggang Sieghart.

"Mati kau!" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Krekk! Dor! Suara cekikan dan tembakan terjadi secara bersamaan. Tembakan Rufus membuat Sieghart melepaskan cekikannya.

"Hah...hah...hah!" Mereka berdua terjatuh secara bersamaan. Sieghart memegang pinggangnya yg terkena tembakan Rufus sementara Rufus memegang lehernya yg patah karena cekikan Sieghart. Tapi karena mereka vampir tentu saja mereka akan beregenarasi dengan cepat.

"Lebih baik kita serang dia bersama ketua!" Kata Lass.

"Benar juga jika 4 orang melawannnya dia pasti tak akan sanggup melawan kita." Ucap Sieghart.

Mereka berempat berlari kearah Rufus yg masih terduduk diatas tanah memegangi lehernya yg belum beregenerasi seluruhnya.

Jleb! Sebuah tombak raksasa jatuh dari langit dan hampir saja mengenai Assassin Vampir. Kemudian ada bola-bola hitam sihir yg diarahkan ke Assassin Vampir. Lagi-lagi bola sihir hitam itu hampir mengenai mereka berempat. Pandangan mereka berempat beralih dari Rufus ke pelaku yg menyerang mereka barusan.

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut ungu dan tanduk dikepalanya yg berwarna ungu kebiruan dan seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna pink terang dan matanya yg berwarna _Emerald _.

"Namaku adalah Dio Burning Canyon dan ia adalah Ley Crimson River. Kami adalah keturunan asli dari vampir 'Murni'." Jawab laki-laki itu.

Mereka akhirnya turun dan bergabung dengan Rufus.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kawan?" Tanya Dio sambil membantu Rufus berdiri.

"Yah, lumayan baik juga."

"Cukup sudah basa-basinya!" Ucap Sieghart didepan Rufus tiba-tiba. Dio yang melihat serangannya langsung menahan pedang Sieghart dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hoo.. Rupanya tangan kananmu bukanlah tangan biasa." Puji Sieghart.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Mereka berdua saling membalas serang pada akhirnya. Ley yg melihat Sieghart dan Dio bertarung akhirnya ia ingin ikut membantu Dio tapi..

Rin langsung menghadang Ley yg ingin membantu Dio. "Lawanmu adalah aku. Jangan menghalangi Ketua bertarung." Kata Rin datar.

"Kalau begitu aku harus segera mengalahkanmu dan baru bisa membantu Dio." Kata Ley percaya diri.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa?!" Ucap Rin menantang. Terjadilah pertarungan antara Rin dan Ley.

Melihat rekan-rekannya sedang bertarung membuat Azin melihat ada kesempatan dia menerobos Rufus. Dengan gerakan cepat Azin segera menerobos Rufus, Ley, Dio. Rufus yg menyadari hal ini langsung berbalik badan ingin mengerjar Azin, tetapi...

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengerjarnya, Rufus kakakku tersayang." Kata Lass yg berdiri tiba-tiba didepan Rufus.

"Cih, menyingkirlah dari hadapanku Lass!" Kata Rufus murka. Yah akhirnya terjadi juga baku hantam antara Rufus dan Lass.

.

.

.

_-Edel Pov-_

Sungguh hari ini adalah hari yg paling menyedihkan yang pernah kualami. Keluargaku tewas dibunuh. Aku sudah tidak berniat hidup sejak mendengar kabar itu. Tapi Rufuslah yg berhasil mengembalikan semangat hidupku.

_-Flashback Start-_

"Tujuan Hidupmu adalah hidup bersama denganku didunia ini!" Jawab Rufus.

"Kenapa aku harus hidup bersamamu?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Karena aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Jadi karena itu -" Rufus mempererat kembali pelukannnya terhadapku.

"Kaulah yang kubutuhkan bukanlah orang lain." Kata Rufus kemudian.

"Aku ingin kau bersamaku sampai kita berdua mati. Dan itulah tujuan hidupmu yg baru Edel. Kau tidak sendirian, kau masih mempunyaiku untuk menemanimu, mendengarkan keluh kisahmu. Apa kau mengerti?" Tanya Rufus.

Mendengar pengakuan Rufus membuat hatiku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dan tanpa sadar aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Terima kasih ,Edel. Aku akan menjagamu dengan segenap nyawaku."

_-Flashback End-_

.

.

_Itulah yang berhasil membangunkan kembali semangatku untuk hidup didunia ini. _

_Karena aku mempunyai satu tujuan hidup baru sekarang yaitu Hidup bersama dengan Rufus selamanya._

.

.

.

Aku mengingat perkataan Rufus yg menyuruhku untuk pergi dari sini jika ada sesuatu yg terjadi. Kulihat dari balik jendela kamarku. Aku melihat Rufus sedang jatuh tertunduk memegangi lehernya dan ada 4 orang yang berlari ke arah Rufus bersiap untuk menyerangnya.

Melihat hal tersebut aku harus melakukan yang diperintahkan Rufus tadi, yaitu lari keluar dari rumah secepatnya. Begitu keluar dari rumah lewat pintu belakang. Aku langsung berlari menuju ke dalam hutan.

_Kresek! Kresek!_

Aku menoleh ke belakang karena mendengar suara semak bergoyang. Mataku terbelalak begitu melihat ada orang yg mengejarku. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku terus berlari menembus hutan yang rimbat.

Aku terus berlari dan akhirnya ia berhenti begitu melihat ada jurang besar didepannya.

Aku berbalik badan melihat siapa yang mengejarku.

Ternyata dia adalah seorang vampir yang berasal dari 4 orang yg menyerang Rufus tadi. Dia mempunyai rambut berwarna ungu keabu-abuan sepertiku hanya saja rambutnya lurus dan panjangnya sebahu. Oh, ya dia juga mempunyai mata berwarna merah _Crimson _seperti Rufus.

"Kenapa kau mengejarku?" Tanyaku.

"Karena aku diperintahkan untuk membunuhmu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. Melihatnya senyumannya membuatku sedikit ngeri.

"Kenapa tersenyum begitu?" Tanyaku kasar.

"Ah, tidak. Kau sangat cantik jika dlihat secara langsung daripada saat kulihat difoto." jawabnya sambil tertawa.

"Apanya yg lucu?"

"Aku sangat senang melihat korban yang berteriak sesaat sebelum kubunuh."

_Deg..deg..deg_

Orang ini adalah 'Psikopat'. Aku harus segera kabur darinya.

"Kau tau aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Kau tau kenapa? Karena begitu melihatmu di foto, aku langsung tertarik padamu." katanya.

"Apa maksudmu kau menyukaiku?" Tanyaku sedikit takut.

"Begitulah. Begini saja jika kau mau menjadi pacarku aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Jika tidak aku akan membunuhmu sekarang." Jawabnya sambil memberi pilihan padaku.

Aku sedang dilema dengan pilihan-pilihan ini. Satu sisi aku ingin hidup bersama dengan Rufus, tetapi satu sisi aku takut mati.

"Aku tau kalau kau baru menjadi vampir 'Liar'. Dengan kata lain tubuhmu masih separuh manusia dan kalau kau jatuh dari jurang ini tubuhmu tidak akan beregenerasi. Singkat kata kau akan mati." Ucapnya panjang.

.

_Tap.._

.

_Lebih baik aku mati. Maafkan aku Rufus. Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti._

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Curhat :**

**Hai, saya kembali di chapter 5 ini. Bagi kalian yang merasa belum puas melihat pertarungan mereka bisa PM me ato Review aja. Nanti aq buatkan cerita pertarungan mereka klo lagi senggang. Itu tergantung dari permintaan dari readers sekalian. Yah semoga kalian suka dengan chap ini ^_^**

**Ester : Untuk Ester di chap 4 tuh mysterynya emang kurang karena ceritanya lebih cenderung ke Romance. Semoga chap 5 ini anda suka!**

**Yah, itu saja yang mesti kubalas reviewnya!**

**Note : Setiap Chapter akan update per Minggu jadi tunggu saja**

**Thanks To :**

**AkaneMiyuki, Ester, Puni, Perfect Maid Haruka, All Silent Readers**

_**^Yang udah dukung bwt lanjutin nih fic^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**+Review Please+**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Wish Princess**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Edel x Rufus**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Suspense & Mystery & Family & Angst& Romance**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

******Summary : "Sudah saatnya aku minum sekarang!" Dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Memperlihatkan gigi taring yang sangat tajam/_'Aku Sangat Suka Darah'/__Sapphire _bertemu_Crimson _keduanya masih saja saling menatap_/_**_Karena kau milikku,__**Hanya milikku.'/ Sorry Ga pinter bikin Sumary/Pair Edel x Rufus.**_

**Chapter 6 Hurt So Good**

.

.

.

_Lebih baik aku mati_

_Maafkan aku Rufus_

_Kuharap suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi..._

_._

_._

*Back To Rufus Dkk*

Terlihat Rufus masih bertarung dengan Lass. Keduanya mengeluarkan serangan terbaik mereka. Rufus merasakan sesuatu yg aneh pada jantungnya. Seperti berdetak kencang tak karuan.

.

_Deg..deg..deg_

_._

_'Edel, apakah kau baik-baik saja?' _Pikiran Rufus kacau balau memikirkan nasib Edel yg saat ini tidak tau kabarnya.

"Lass menyingkirlah dariku segera!" Dengan satu kata yg penuh penekanan itu biasanya membuat orang lari ketakutan. Tetapi Lass berbeda.

"Aku tidak mau menyingkir sebelum berhasil membunuhmu!" Ucap Lass sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Mendengarnya membuat Rufus muak dan kesal.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku saat ini."

"Oh, ya? Kenapa memangnya?!" Tanya Lass balik.

"Karena kau jauh lebih lemah dariku, sekarang!" Kata Rufus dingin dan tajam. Lass yg mendengarnya hanya menggeram marah dan langsung menyerang Rufus dari depan.

"Matilah kau, Rufus!" Lass berteriak sambil mengeluarkan skill terbaiknya, Yaitu Invicible. Kemampuan untuk menghilang dari pandangan. Intinya adalah transparan.

"Tidak... Kaulah yg akan mati, Lass." Rufus menutup matanya dan mulai memfokuskan sesuatu. Seketika itu juga rambut Rufus berubah warna menjadi orange emas dan tangan kirinya mengeluarkan cahaya biru.

Rufus mengambil shotgunnya yg terjatuh. Dia berkonsentrasi mencari tau dimana tempat Lass akan menyerangnya. 'Samping kanan, ya?!' Rufus menutup matanya dan langsung mengarahkan shotgunnya ke samping kanannya dan...

Dor!

"Arrgh..." Teriak Lass saat dia terkena tembakan Rufus tepat didadanya. Dia langsung ambruk saat itu juga.

"Hah..hah Itulah akibatnya jika tak mendengar perkataanku." Ujar Rufus sambil menaruh senjata disakunya kembali. Rambutnya juga normal kembali.

Dengan segera Rufus berlari meninggalkan tempat kejadian. Dia mampu mencium bau darah Edel. Sehingga dia tau kemana arah Edel pergi.

.

.

.

*Tebing Jurang*

Hap! Rufus akhirnya sampai ditempat terakhir dia mencium bau darah Edel. Disana terlihat Azin berdiri memandangi jurang dengan pandangan kosong. Rufus yg tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran Edel mendekati Azin dan bertanya. "Dimana Edel?" Azin hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Jangan-jangan... Kau mendorongnya ke jurang?" Tanya Rufus tak percaya. Azin masih saja diam tak menjawab. Rufus memegang kerah bajunya agar Azin menoleh kepadanya.

"Jawab aku, Brengsek!" Kata Rufus gusar. Azin menjawabnya dengan pelan, "Ia memang jatuh ke jurang!" Kemarahan Rufus tak bisa terbendung lagi. Masih menyengkram kerah baju Azin, Rambut Rufus berubah keemasan lagi juga tangan kirinya.

"Aku akan membakarmu sekarang dengan Api Biru!" Ucap Rufus emosi. Saat akan membakar Azin ada lagi yg menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Cukup sampai disitu!" Kata Seseorang dengan rambut jabrik berwarna Hitam. Rufus terlihat membicarakan sesuatu pada mereka.

.

.

.

_*Edel Situation*_

Byuur! 'Apa ternyata dasar jurang ini adalah sungai? Sungai ini terlalu deras airnya. Aku tak bisa berenang ke tepian dan terus terseret ombaknya.' Saat itu juga tanah longsor terjadi sehingga batu-batu mulai berjatuhan dari tebing.

"Hah..hah..hah aku harus segera menghindarinya!" Gumam Edel sambil terus berenang menghindari longsor.

_Duag..._

Tetapi sayang, Edel terlambat menyelamatkan diri dan terkena batu yg terjatuh itu tepat dikepalanya dengan keras. "Aww... Sakit sekali. Kepalaku sangat pus-" Belum sempat selesai bicara Edel sudah jatuh pingsan dengan darah yg mengalir cukup deras dari kepalanya. Ia terus terseret arus sungai.

.

.

.

_-Someone Pov-_

Hari ini kegiatanku adalah mencuci baju. Lebih baik cepat ke sungai sebelum banyak orang nanti disana.

.

*Sungai*

Yak akhirnya sampai juga disungai. Aku cari tempat yg enak untuk mencuci dan aku sudah menemukannya. Aku segera pergi ke sana. Saat sampai disana aku melihat pemandangan yg tidak biasa.

Mataku terbelalak kaget melihat ada seseorang yg sedang pingsan dipinggir sungai dengan darah yg mengalir dari kepalanya. Kudekati ia dan kulihat ternyata ia adalah seorang gadis.

Cepat-cepat aku mengangkat tubuhnya dari sungai sebelum ada orang lain yg melihatnya. Hah... Dengan terpaksa aku harus meninggalkan kegiatanku dulu dan harus sgera membawa gadis ini ke rumah untuk diobati.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku membaringkan gadis ini disofa. Sebelumnya tentu saja aku ganti pakaiannya yg basah dengan pakaianku semasa remaja dan untungnya ukuran bajunya pas. Mengingat kami sama-sama perempuan tentu saja tak masalah bila aku mengganti pakaiannya secara langsung.

Karena darah terus mengalir dari kepalanya, aku memberikan perban pada bagian kepalanya terutama dahi dan bagian belakang kepalanya. Sudah selesai mengobati semua bagian tubuhnya yg terluka, aku segera duduk dan memangku kepalanya dipahaku.

Kulihat wajahnya perlahan-lahan. Astaga... Wajah gadis ini sangatlah mirip denganku. Hanya saja model rambut dan warnanya yg sedikit berbeda dariku. Jika kami menjadi sepasang Ibu dan anak pasti kami cocok.

Mengingat anakku semuanya laki-laki. Wajah mereka tak ada yg mirip sekali denganku. Hahaha... Kenapa aku jadi bernostalgia begini? Lebih baik aku segera kembali mencuci baju disungai.

.

.

_-Someone Pov End-_

.

*Back to Rufus*

Rufus sang Vampire Hunter sedang memikirkan nasib Edel yg belum diketahui kabarnya. Dia sudah menyuruh anak buahnya menelusuri sungai yg ada dibawah jurang sana. Tapi nihil, masih belum ada laporan tentang Edel.

"Apa ada kabar terbaru?" Tanya Rufus kepada anak buahnya ditelpon.

"Tidak ada, Bos. Sungai ini memiliki banyak cabang jadi masih sulit kita menemukannya." Kata anak buahnya.

"Hah... Teruskan pencariannya." Perintah Rufus.

"Siap bos."

_'Edel kuharap kau baik-baik saja diluar sana. Dan Adel maafkan aku tak bisa menepati janjimu."_ Rufus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas semua yg terjadi. Keadaannya saat ini hampir sama seperti orang stress yg mau dimasukkan rumah sakit jiwa.

.

Menyedihkan sekali, eh.

.

.

*Seminggu kemudian*

_-Edel Pov-_

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Lalu aku sedang berada disebuah taman. Taman itu sangat indah karena banyak sekali jenis bunga yg ada disana. Juga terlihat beberapa kupu-kupu dengan berbagai warna ada disana juga. Aku memakai gaun berwarna putih polos dan aku tidak memakai alas kaki apapun.

Dari kejauhan kulihat seseorang mendekatiku. Seorang pemuda ternyata. Dia berjalan ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

.

_Blussh_

_._

Pipiku merasa memerah karena melihat senyumannya. Bagiku dia sangatlah tampan dengan rambut berwarna cokelat terang bergelombang dan mata berwarna merah _crimson _yg membuatku merasa nyaman ketika melihatnya.

Dia menepuk kepalaku pelan dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Dia berkata, "Kau sangat cantik, Edel." Hanya dengan kata ini aku merasa sangat bahagia. Setelah itu dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, "Namaku adalah..." Belum sempat mengetahui namanya, aku sudah terhisap kedalam kegelapan yg pekat.

.

.

.

Seketika itu juga aku merasa seperti masuk kedalam tubuh. Dan aku mencoba membuka mataku. Ketika membuka mata aku melihat keadaan sekitar. Aku berada disebuah kamar yg cukup sederhana.

"Hmm..." Aku mendengar suara lenguhan seseorang disampingku. Kulihat seorang wanita berambut silver lurus panjang sepinggang sedang tidur sambil menggegam tangan kananku. Aku mencoba bersender pada kasur tetapi itu malah membuat wanita itu bangun dari tidurnya.

Matanya yg berwarna _sapphire _itu melihatku terkejut seolah-olah aku ini hantu. "Kamu sudah bangun, ya?" Tanyanya dengan lembut. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. "Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar. Soalnya kamu tidak sadar selama 4 hari. Siapa namamu nona kecil?"

Nama? Siapa namaku? Aku tidak ingat namaku. Kucoba mengingat namaku tetapi nihil. Semakin kucoba mengingat malah membuat kepalaku semakin pusing dan sakit.

"Arrgh..." Sambil memegang kepalaku menahan nyeri. Wanita itu tampak panik melihat keadaanku. Ia segera menarik kepalaku kedalam dekapannya. "Jangan dipaksakan kalau kau akhirnya kesakitan."

Kata-katanya seolah mengingatkanku pada Ibuku yg tak kuketahui siapa. "Kamu punya orang tua?" Tanyanya lembut. "Aku tidak ingat siapa orang tuaku." Jawabku sambil memandang matanya. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu kembali.

"Kamu tinggal dimana? Dan kenapa kamu tadi bisa ada disungai?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi lagi. Aku menghela nafas dan menjawab yg aku ingat saja.

"Aku juga tidak ingat tinggal dimana. Soal disungai itu pun aku juga tidak ingat semuanya." Jawabku sambil mulai menangis karena tak mengingat siapapun diriku. Ia semakin mempererat dekapannya sehingga tanpa sadar aku menangis keras dan membuatnya bajunya sedikit basah.

"Sudah..sudah..sudah tidak usah bersedih seperti itu. Aku tidak keberatan jika kamu tinggal disini. Aku akan membantumu mengingat dirimu lagi. Bagaimana?" Ia mencoba menghiburku. Diam sejenak aku memikirkan tawarannya. Dan aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

Ia tersenyum senang. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Leona. Dan mulai sekarang panggil aku dengan 'Mama'. Karena kamu akan jadi putriku saat ini." Aku membalas uluran tangannya dan tersenyum senang.

"Kamu belum punya nama, kan?! Lebih baik kupanggil kamu D-"

"Edel." Aku memotong pembicaraannya sepihak.

"Edel?" Ia bertanya Intens.

"Panggil aku Edel. Entah kenapa aku sangat familiar dengan nama itu." jawabku yakin.

"Baiklah, Edel. Sekarang coba panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Mama'."

"Iya, Mama." Sedikit nada manja kukeluarkan agar terlihat lebih sopan.

Tanpa ragu-ragu ia langsung memelukku dengan erat dan berkata, "Kyaaa... Kamu imut sekali, Edel. Sudah lama aku ingin punya anak perempuan dan sekarang harapanku sudah terkabul." Aku tersenyum senang dan membalas pelukannya.

.

Dihari itu kuhabiskan waktuku dengan 'Mama' baruku, Aku sangat bahagia saat ini. Walaupun ingatanku belum kembali.

.

.

.

*Lusa hari*

"Mama, aku haus!" Pintaku. Sudah 3 hari ini aku makan, minum tetap saja aku masih merasa haus. "Coba minum ini, Edel." Kata Mama sambil memberikan gelas yg warnanya hitam beserta tutupnya. Tanpa ragu-ragu aku langsung meminumnya tanpa bertanya lagi.

Glekk!

Akhirnya hilang juga rasa haus yg kurasakan selama beberapa hari ini. Aku bertanya minuman apa yg diberikan Mama. Tapi ia hanya menjawab kalau itu R-A-H-A-S-I-A. Yang penting rasa hausku sudah hilang itu sudah cukup.

.

_-Edel Pov End-_

.

.

_-Leona Pov-_

Ternyata gadis ini seorang vampir "Liar". Kenapa ia bisa amnesia? Itu mungkin karena ia belum menjadi vampir seutuhnya. Otomatis tubuhnya masih separuh vampire memungkinkan tidak bisa pulih dengan cepat.

"Mama, ayo kita pergi memancing!" Sontak aku menoleh kearahnya dan melihat ia sedang berjalan kearahku kemudian merangkul sebelah tanganku. "Ayo kita pergi, mama!" Katanya sambil tersenyum riang seperti anak kecil yg meminta permen pada Ibunya. Terbawa suasana aku menepuk kepalanya pelan, "Sabar sayang, kamu tunggu saja didepan rumah. Nanti mama menyusulmu jika sudah selesai."

Ia tergirang-girang. Hah… benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan usianya sekarang. Tapi aku menyayaginya dengan tulus seperti kedua anakku yg tak kuketahui ada dimana mereka sekarang.

Bukan hanya itu saja, melihat Edel sama seperti melihat diriku ketika remaja. Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan merawat dan menyayangi ia seterusnya.

.

_-Leona Pov End-_

.

.

(Rufus masih belum berhasil menemukan keberadaan Edel sehingga dia terus menyuruh anak buahnya tu tetap mencari Edel. Tetapi karena mengalami banyak rintangan Rufus tetap belum menemukan Edel. Karena itu Rufus menjadi sedikit gila dan stress.)

.

.

*Kediaman Rufus*

Terlihat Rufus pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan suram. Liat saja baju dan rambutnya yg acak-acakan. "Tuan muda, apa yg tuan muda lakukan?" Tanya salah seorang maid disana. Mereka melihat Rufus memecahkan segala apa yg ada dihadapannya.

_Prang..prang..prang_

Pecahlah semua barang yg terbuat dari kaca, cermin dan sejenisnya. Para maid dan butler sudah berusaha memedam emosi tuan mudanya itu. Sayang tidak ada yg berhasil alias Nihil.

"Edel, Edel, Edel…." Dalam kemarahannya Rufus terus menyebut nama kekasihnya, Edel. Kejadian ini terjadi hampir cukup lama .

.

.

.

*6 Bulan Kemudian…*

.

_**Saksikan selanjutnya di CHAP 7.**_

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Curhat :**

**Hai, saya kembali di chapter 6 ini. Gimana nih ceritanya? Apakah menarik ato jelek? Silahkan masukkan itu direview. Untuk nama Ibu tiri Edel tuh aq ngarang jadi ga ada hubungannya ama cerita asli Grand Chase. **

**Mungkin juga fic ini terlalu banyak Familynya ketimbang Romance maupun mistery. **

**Yah semoga kalian suka dengan chap ini ^_^**

**AkaneMiyuki : Rencananya sih bikin ampe 10 chapter aja. Ga tau lagi kalau nanti nambah lagi. Trima kasih udah coment tentang penulisan kata-katanya. Udah kuperbaiki kata-katanya silahkan dibaca aja.**

******Yah, itu saja yang mesti kubalas reviewnya!**

**Note : Setiap Chapter akan update per Minggu jadi tunggu saja**

**Thanks To :**

**AkaneMiyuki, Ester, Puni, Perfect Maid Haruka, All Silent Readers**

_**^Yang udah dukung bwt lanjutin nih fic^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**+Review Please+**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Wish Princess**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Edel x Rufus**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Suspense & Mystery & Family & Angst& Romance**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, Kissing Scene..**

******Summary : "Sudah saatnya aku minum sekarang!" Dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Memperlihatkan gigi taring yang sangat tajam/_'Aku Sangat Suka Darah'/__Sapphire _bertemu_Crimson _keduanya masih saja saling menatap_/_**_Karena kau milikku,__**Hanya milikku.'/ Sorry Ga pinter bikin Sumary/Pair Edel x Rufus.**_

**Chapter 7 Memories Back Again**

.

.

_2 Bulan Kemudian..._

.

**~~Malam Hari ~~**

*Serdin World* (Semacam Dufan gitu)

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat terang yg berbentuk gelombang sedang duduk disalah satu kursi yg disediakan untuk pengunjung. Dia memejamkan matanya memikirkan sesuatu.

.

_-Rufus Pov-_

Tempat ini terlihat ramai sekali. Banyak anak-anak yg datang ke sini tentu saja ditemani orang tua mereka. Tidak kalah bnyak juga ABG yg datang kesini untuk sekedar berpacaran ataupun menikmati wahana yg ada disini.

Kumemejamkan mataku mengingat semua peristiwa yg terjadi 2 bulan lalu. Peristiwa yg tak akan bisa kulupakan. "Hah..." Ku menghela nafas pelan. Andai saja aku masih bersama Edel ia pasti akan kuajak kesini untuk bersenang-senang.

Tidak! Aku sudah memutuskan tekad untuk melupakan ia. Tapi entah kenapa itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan.

Karena lelah memikirkan semua tentang Edel. Kupikir tidur merupakan cara yg tepat tuk menyegarkan pikiran. Aku menutup mata dan memulai tidur sambil duduk ditempat dudukku. Tidak akan ada yg memarahiku, toh mereka semua tak ada yg mengenalku!

.

.

Zzzzz...

.

30 menit

.

1 Jam

.

1 Jam 30 menit

.

2 Jam

.

"Papa, bangun dong!" Kurasakan tangan seorang anak kecil mengggerakan tanganku. Sontak saja aku langsung terbangun dari tidurku. Aku melihat anak kecil perempuan berdiri dihadapanku. Anak kecil itu mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam pekat bergelombang sepinggang. Seperti rambut Edel hanya saja berwarna hitam pekat.

Matanya berwarna biru _sapphire _yg indah seperti Edel. Melihat anak ini aku seakan melihat Edel dalam dirinya. Ia memeluk tangan kananku dengan erat dan manja seolah aku ini Ayahnya.

"Papa, jangan tidur terus dong! Ayo kita bermain saja, yuk!" Katanya sambil tersenyum riang khas anak kecil.

_'Papa' _, heh...? Kenapa ia memanggilku 'Papa'? Apakah ia anakku? Tidak mungkin. Aku saja belum pernah meniduri gadis manapun. Lalu siapa anak kecil ini?

"Mungkin kamu salah orang?! Aku ini belum mempunyai anak! Jadi tak mungkin kamu itu anakku." Kataku ngelesi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak! Kau tetap papa-ku yg biasanya." Jawabnya sambil tetap keras kepala. Cukup membuat emosiku naik karna percakapan ini.

"Hei, dengar yg bocah! Aku ini bukanlah ayahmu. Jadi jangan lagi memanggilku 'Papa'. Mengerti?" Ucapku sedikit sarkastik agar ia tak memaksaku lagi. Tanpa disangka-disangka ia malah menangis terseduh-seduh. Dengan keras lagi sehingga menarik perhatian pengunjung yg lain.

"Hei, lihat orang itu. Dia memarahi anaknya sampai menangis."

"Benar-benar tidak berperasaan."

"Seharusnya Ayah tidak boleh membentak anaknya seperti itu."

Berbagai gunjingan terdengar ditelingaku. Ckckck anak ini berhasil membuat orang-orang berpikiran aneh-aneh padaku. Ia terus menangis keras dihadapanku ini. "Huaaa... Papa jahat... Huaaa..." Itulah yg dikatakannya sambil menangis.

Tanpa ambil pusing aku menggandeng tangan kecilnya dan membawanya ke kios es krim yg tak jauh dari sana. Aku membeli es krim dikios itu dan segera kukasih es krimnya pada anak kecil disampingku ini agar diam.

"Jangan menangis lagi! Ini kubelikan kamu es krim." Ia menoleh mendengar perkataanku. Tepatnya melihat es krim yg ada ditanganku. "Aku mauuu..." Katanya girang. Ia memakan es krimnya cepat sehingga mulutnya belepotan. Yah, ampun aku memang tidak cocok dengan anak kecil.

Seusai makan es krim, anak kecil itu menarik-narik tanganku ke salah satu wahana disini, yaitu rumah hantu. Sangat terpaksa sekali aku memasuki rumah hantu tersebut.

"Siapa namamu nona kecil?" Tnyaku saat berjalan dengannya.

"Natsuki." jawabnya singkat.

"Maaf tadi sudah memanggilmu papa." Aku langsung menoleh kearahnya. "Kau begitu mirip dengan papa-ku. Jadi tanpa sadar aku langsung memelukmu tadi."

"Memangnya apa yg terjadi dengan Ayahmu?" Tnyaku cukup penasaran.

"Dia sudah meninggal beberapa hari lalu." Ah... Aku mengerti perasaanya. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kematian Ayahnya. "Hiks..hiks..hiks." Aku melihat ia kembali menangis pelan mungkin perkataanku tadi menyinggung perasaanya.

"Sudah jangan menagis lagi. Aku minta maaf sudah membentakmu tadi." Langsung kuangkat tubuh mungilnya agar ia bisa melihatku secara langsung. "Begini saja. Sebagai permintaan maaf selama seharian ini kamu boleh memanggilku papa. Dan aku akan menemanimu bermain." Mungkin ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yg kuucapkan seumur hidupku.

Entah kenapa demi anak kecil ini aku sampai rela melakukan hal seperti ini. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap air matanya yg barusan keluar. "Ayo segera keluar dari sini." Ujarku menuntunnya keluar dari rumah hantu ini.

.

.

Karena Natsuki capek berjalan cukup lama di rumah hantu, kami sekarang duduk tak jauh dari rumah hantu tadi.

"Tunggu sebentar disini, Papa. Aku mau memanggil Mama ke sini." Eh, apa ia bilang? Mama? Apa maksudnya itu? Belum sempat kucegah Natsuki sudah berlari duluan entah kemana.

Hah... Kurasa hari ini cukup melelahkan juga bagiku. Sesuai perkataanya kutunggu Natsuki disni selama hampir 20 menit setelah melihat jam tanganku.

"Papa!" Panggilnya keras. Ah itu suara Natsuki. Suaranya berasal dari belakangku. Dengan cepat aku menoleh dan mataku terbelalak kaget begitu melihat wanita yg dibawa oleh Natsuki. Wanita yg sangat familiar sekali bagiku. Wanita yg kucari selama 2 bulan ini.

.

_E-Edel kaukah itu?_

.

_-Rufus Pov End-_

.

Sebelum bertemu Rufus...

.

.

_-Edel Pov-_

Sudah 2 bulan berlalu sejak aku kehilangan ingatanku. Selama itu aku juga mengurung diriku dirumah dalam waktu 2 bulan untuk berisitirahat cukup.

1 bulan lalu Mama juga menceritakan tentang keadaanku yg sebenarnya. Bahwa sebenarnya aku ini Vampir tipe 'Liar'. Pada awalnya aku merasa bingung atas semua ini, tapi mama setia menemaniku menjelaskannya. Sampai akhirnya aku menerima keadaanku yg notabene adalah seorang Vampir.

1 bulan kemudian Mama mengajariku semua kemampuan bertarungnya. Aku pun heran darimana Mama belajar bertarung. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Mama dulunya adalah seorang Vampir Hunter." Makanya ia mau mengajariku, ya.

Selama masa pelatihan Mama cukup keras melatihku. Ia bilang, "Kau harus segera menemukan kekuatan tersembunyimu." Segala cara kulakukan untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan asliku. Itu berhasil kekuatan 'tersembunyi'ku akhirnya keluar juga. Tetapi aku merahasiakan kekuatanku ini dari Mama.

Mama yg hanya tahu kalau aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanku, akhirnya ia hanya mengajariku seni pedang tipis. Dan nama senjata yg digunakan adalah Rapier. 1 bulan penuh itu aku berlatih 'Rapier' dengan Mama sebagai guruku dan Aku tetap melatih kekuatan 'tersembunyi'ku diam-diam tanpa diketahui Mama. Itulah yg kualami dalam 2 bulan ini. Dan sekarang aku pergi menjelajah demi mencari ingatanku kembali.

.

.

*Serdin World* (Semacam Dufan gitu)

Ternyata tempat ini begitu hebat. Banyak wahana yg ingin aku mainkan disini. Baiklah aku akan mulai mencobanya dari yang itu. Baru saja ingin berjalan ke wahana itu ada yang menarik-narik kemejaku.

Sontak aku menoleh dan melihat anak perempuan kecil berambut hitam pekat bergelombang seperti bunga. Matanya berwarna biru _sapphire _laut. Ah anak ini cukup cantik untuk anak kecil seusianya.

"Kakak!" Panggilnya pelan. Anak siapa ini? Apakah ada masalah dengannya?

"Ada apa adik kecil?" Tanyaku sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan. Dengan muka polos ia berkata, "Ayo main itu denganku, kakak!" Ia menunjuk wahana bianglala. Aku segera mengangguk memenuhi permintaannya.

"Kamu kesini sendirian?" Tanyaku Sambil menggandeng tangan mungilnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku kesini bersama Mamaku. Tapi mamaku sudah pergi entah kemana." Jawabnya menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Melihatnya aku merasa kasihan padanya. Aku akan memberikan kejutan.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Natsuki."

"Nah, Natsuki selama hari ini kamu boleh memanggilku Mama." Ucapku sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Natsuki langsung memelukku cepat dan erat. Aku membalas pelukannya juga.

"Terima kasih, Mama!" Ujarnya saat masih memelukku. Setelahnya Natsuki menarik tanganku ke Bianglala. Sudah tidak sabar ia rupanya.

Kami bersenang-senang sepuas hati. Natsuki ternyata anak yg baik. Buktinya ia terus mengajakku bercanda terus. Tak jarang aku dibuat tertawa olehnya. Setelah berjalan-jalan cukup lama akhirnya kami duduk dikursi yg sudah disediakan.

"Mama, duduk dulu saja disini. Aku mau bertemu seseorang sebentar." Katanya pelan. Aku hanya menggangguk, "Hati-hati kalau bertemu orang asing, Natsuki." Aku sedikit cemas terhadapnya. "Iya, Mama!" Setelah itu ia berlari jauh dari hadapanku.

Hah... Menunggu merupakan hal yg paling membosankan didunia ini. Kulirik jam Smartphone yg kubawa. Ah sudah 20 menit Natsuki meninggalkanku disini sendirian.

"Mama!" Aku langsung menoleh kearah suara yg memanggilku. Natsuki terlihat dari kejauhan sedang berlari mendekatiku.

"Mama ikut aku sebentar, ya?!" Kata Natsuki sambil menggenggam tangan kananku. "Kemana, sayang?" Tanyaku buru-buru.

Ia cekikikan sambil menjawab, "Hehehe... R-A-H-A-S-I-A."

.

Hah... Kurasa ini akan jadi hari yg panjang bagiku. Natsuki terus berlari sambil menggandeng tanganku. Kemudian, ia berhenti dan mulai memandang seorang pemuda berambut coklat terang bergelombang dengan mata berwarna merah _Crimson _yg tajam dan dingin.

.

_Aku rasa pernah mengenalnya tapi dimana?_

.

_-Edel Pov End-_

.

.

*Pertemuan Rufus dan Edel*

"Nah, Mama kenalkan ini Papa-ku." Natsuki mendekatkan Edel dengan Rufus perlahan. Rufus yg masih blank atau kaget dengan semua ini hanya melongo ketika diajak bicara.

"Emm.. Salam kenal." Edel memulai perkenalan terlebih dahulu. _'Ia lupa ingatan?' _Rufus tetap masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Hei, haloo! Kau baik-baik saja, Tuan?" Panggil Edel sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan Rufus. Rufus kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, iya maafkan aku. Perkenalkan namaku Rufus Wilde." Sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Edel." Jawab Edel menerima uluran tangan Rufus. Rufus kembali bertanya, "Tidak punya nama belakang?".

"Aku tidak punya. Soalnya aku terkena amnesia dari 2 bulan yg lalu. Jadi aku tak ingat namaku secara lengkap." Jawab Edel sambil nyengir agar Rufus tak mengkhawatirkannya.

_'Oh, jadi ia lupa semua hal tentangku?' _Batin Rufus miris. "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" Tanya Edel dengan pandangan curiga.

"Untuk memastikan saja. Kukira kau kekasihku. Soalnya kalian begitu mirip!" Jawab Rufus kembali datar.

"Begitukah? Dimana kekasihmu saat ini?"

"Ia sedang pergi ke suatu tempat yg aju tidak kuketahui, sampai saat ini ia belum pulang sama sekali." Sambil menerawang ke masa lalu Rufus mengucapkannya sedih, kecewa, galau. Jika dipikirkan ulang semua hal itu bisa membuat Rufus gila beneran suatu saat.

"A-aku mengerti perasaanmu, Rufus." Rufus langsung menoleh ke arah Edel. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, kan kupanggil begitu?" tanya Edel gugup. _'Ia memang Edel yg kucari. Bahkan cara memanggilnya sama persis dengan Edel yg dulu.'_ Pikir Rufus. "Ah, tidak masalah." Rufus justru merasa senang dengan kehadiran Edel.

"Yang tabah aja, ya! Andai saja aku mempunyai kekasih sepertimu tentu aku akan mencintainya sampai mati. Karena dia perhatian sekali padaku." Kata Edel.

_Deg..deg..deg_

Rufus merasa dirinya sedikit merona mendengar perkataan Edel barusan. Dan dengan cepat pula dia menghilangkan perasaan itu. Hah.. Rufus kau emang tidak berani jujur terhadap perasaanmu sendiri.

"Papa! Mama! Sampai kapan aku menunggu kalian?" Protes Natsuki. "Maaf, maaf Natsuki membuatmu terlalu lama. Sekarang kamu mau main apa?" Tanya Edel.

"Itu..." Ia menunjuk Roller Coaster yg merupakan wahana cukup ekstrim. "Yakin mau itu, Natsuki?" Edel masih ragu kalau anak kecil sepertinya berani menaiki Roller Coaster.

"Hmm..." Sambil mengangguk ia menjawabnya. Kemudian Natsuki menggandeng kedua tangan 'Papa' & 'Mama' secara bersamaan. Disebelah kiri Natsuki ada Rufus yg menggandeng tangan kirinya, dan sebelah kanan Natsuki ada Edel yg menggandeng tangan kanannya.

.

.

Yah jika dilihat mereka seperti sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia yg sedang berlibur...

.

.

.

*Roller Coaster*

(Untuk wahana yang satu ini aku rasa kalian sudah tau kan? Bedanya biasanya kan tempat duduknya cuman 2 dicerita ini aku bikin tempat duduknya ada 3. Banyangin aja sendiri.)

Edel, Natsuki, & Rufus mulai menaiki wahana yg satu ini. Tentu saja Natsuki berada dikursi tengah, kiri tentu saja Rufus, Kanan Edel. Pada saat awal perjalanan semuanya masih biasa, baik-baik saja, santai. Tetapi masuk tengah semuanya mulai ketakutan setengah mati.

Kereta yang awalnya berjalan turun langsung membuat orang yg ketakutan berteriak lepas.

"Waaa..." Teriakan semua orang terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Tetapi hanya satu orang yang tak berteriak, hanya diam ditempat duduknya. Siapa dia? Tentu saja dia adalah Rufus.

"Kyaa..." Natsuki berteriak keras sekaligus meluapkan rasa ketakutannya saat ini. Karena ketakutan Natsuki memegang tangan Edel dan Rufus sambil gemetar. Edel menyadarinya, "Natsuki kamu tak apa-apa?"

"T-t-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ketakutan." Natsuki mulai kelelahan akibat berteriak keras barusan.

"Kalau kamu ketakutan tinggal tutup mata, Natsuki." Yak akhirnya suara Rufus keluar juga.

"A-a-aku memang takut tapi... kalau menutup mata nanti aku tak bisa melihat semua pemandangan malam ini." Hal itu membuat Rufus dan Edel diam melihat Natsuki. Walaupun mereka masih berada dikereta Roller Coaster.

"Oh, begitu. Natsuki kalau masih takut genggam aja tangan kami berdua dengan kuat, ya?" Suruh Edel. "Hmm..." Sambil mengangguk. Setelahnya mereka bertiga akhirnya selesai menaiki wahana mengerikan ini.

.

.

Mereka bertiga kembali berjalan-jalan lagi di Serdin World untuk menikmati wahana yg lainnya. "Mama, Papa aku mau ke toilet dulu! Tunggu sebentar, ya." Edel dan Rufus hanya mengangguk pelan sedangkan Natsuki langsung berlarian mencari toilet.

Setelah Natsuki pergi Edel langsung merasa ada yang tak beres dengan tubuhnya lagi. "Ughh..." Gumam Edel menahan rasa sakit. "Kenapa kau?" Tanya Rufus heran.

"A-ah t-tidak apa aku hanya kehausan saja." Edel langsung mengeluarkan botol berwarna hitam yang tentunya tidak akan diketahui apa isinya. Melihat hal itu Rufus terbelalak kaget dan melempar botol milik Edel sebelum ia meminumnya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Edel terlihat menahan amarahnya. "Kau tidak perlu lagi meminum darah binatang!" Jawab Rufus datar & tenang.

"A-apa darimana kau mengetahuinya?" Sekarang Edel terkaget mendengar perkataan Rufus barusan. "Aku juga sama sepertimu, Seorang Vampir!" Ujar Rufus. Edel hanya mendengus kesal, "Jangan pernah beritahu hal ini pada siapapun juga!" Ancam Edel.

"Hn… tak akan kuberitahu." Edel mengatur nafasnya lega. "Tapi, kau harus mau meminum darahku kali ini." Sekarang giliran Rufus yang mulai mengancam. Tapi, Edel hanya mengangguk diam saja. Ia tahu kalau menolak Rufus akan membocorkan rahasianya ini.

"Baiklah sekarang ikut aku ke suatu tempat." Kata Rufus sambil berpaling kebelakang dari Edel dan dia segera berjalan entah kemana. "Kita mau kemana, Tuan -?" Edel berusaha mengingat nama pemuda yang berjalan didepannya ini. "Rufus. Rufus Wilde itu namaku! Dan satu lagi jangan pernah memanggilku, Tuan." Potong Rufus cepat.

"Iya, iya… Tidak usah mengancamku seperti itu! Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, Rufus?" Tanya Edel.

"Maafkan aku, Edel! Ini cuma sebentar saja." Ucap Rufus lirih.

"Apa yang kau kata-"

Duag!

Belum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Rufus sudah meninju perut Edel dengan cepat sehingga ia pingsan langsung ditempat. Rufus segera menggendong Edel ala _Bridal Style _. Dengan lari cepat Rufus mereka berdua langsung berada ditempat yang tidak dikatakan Rufus.

.

.

.

*Somewhere Place*

"Hei, bangun Nona Cantik, kita sudah sampai ditempat tujuan!" Rufus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Edel agar ia bangun. Dan usahanya berhasil juga, Edel akhirnya bangun hanya belum mau berdiri. Ia mau menikmati sebentar masa-masa ini. Bagaimana tidak? Posisi Edel saat ini adalah tidur bersandar dengan badan Rufus, lebih tepatnya dada-nya. Sedangkan Rufus sendiri duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon dan dia menaruh kepala Edel didada-nya agar Edel lebih menikmati tidurnya.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau mau begini terus?" Perkataan Rufus membuat Edel mau tak mau membuka matanya dan melihat diri-nya sendiri saat ini.

_Blussh _

Wajah Edel seketika memerah dan ia langsung berdiri dari dengkapan Rufus. "Maafkan aku merepotkanmu?!"

"Merepotkan? Justru aku senang melihatmu yang sedang tertidur barusan." Ujar Rufus.

_Blussh _

Lagi-lagi Edel kembali merona mendengar perkataan Rufus barusan. Kemudian Edel mengingat-ingat apa yang membuatnya pingsan tadi, "Kau tadi memukulku, ya?" Tanya Edel marah. "Hm.. memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa, katamu? Tidak tau kah kalau yang kau lakukan tadi membuatku sakit?" Edel gusar, masih marah.

"Oh, begitu. Maaf sudah membuatmu kesakitan."

"Lagipula kenapa juga aku dibuat pingsan seperti itu?" Tanya Edel heran.

"Agar kau menikmati pemandangan ini." Edel langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke sekitarnya begitu mendengar perkataan Rufus. Dalam sekejap mata Sapphire-nya berkila-kilat seperti anak kecil.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada disebuah danau yang sangat indah pemandangannya untuk dilihat. Danau ini terlihat berkilau dimalam hari ini dengan indah. Dengan bantuan cahaya dari bulan purnama, danau ini tampak seperti Kristal yang mengeluarkan cahayanya dimalam hari. Dalam beberapa detik, Edel masih terlihat kagum dengan keindahan danau ini.

"Indah sekali," Gumam Edel. Tanpa ia sadari sedari tadi Rufus memandanginya terus. Jadi bisa dikatakan kalau Rufus mendengar gumaman Edel barusan. Tanpa ada orang yang tau Rufus tersenyum tipis melihat Edel bahagia seperti itu.

"Kau senang?" Suara Rufus menginterupsi Edel. Edel hanya tersenyum tulus, "Terima kasih sudah mengajakku kemari."

"Tidak masalah, selama kau senang… Itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia"

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?" Tanya Edel. Rufus diam sejenak menutup matanya, "Sebab kaulah kekasihku yang hilang itu, Edel." Rufus terlihat sedih dan lirih ketika menjawabnya. Seperti melepaskan kerinduan yang terjadi padanya selama 2 bulan ini.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ini, Rufus? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tidak mungkin aku kekasihmu itu?!" Shock itulah yang dialami Edel saat ini.

"Tidak. Sudah kupastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau tingkah lakumu dengan kekasihku dulu begitu mirip. Bukan hanya itu kekasihku hilang 2 bulan yang lalu. Sedangkan kau baru kehilangan ingatanmu 2 bulan lalu. Tidakkah kau menyadari kalau ini semua berhubungan?" Rufus mengeluarkan semua opininya untuk meyakinkan Edel. Edel masih diam mendengarkan.

"Kau mau bukti lebih? Bau darahmu begitu sama dengan Edel Frost kekasihku yang hilang 2 bulan lalu." Edel langsung terduduk menunduk ditanah. Dan bisa dipastikan kalau beberapa detik kemudian ia mulai menangis.

"Ji-jika k-kau benar kekasihku, pasti kau tau semua masa laluku bukan?" Tanya Edel pelan. "Benar. Apa kau ingin tau semua masa lalumu?" Seolah tau pemikiran Edel, Rufus langsung bertanya kembali.

Edel langsung menaikkan kepalanya untuk melihat Rufus. Terlihat sekali kalau bulir-bulir air mata masih menggenang dikelopak matanya. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Cukup meminum darahku, maka semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab!" Rufus membuka sedikit kerah baju yang dikenakannya. "Apa kau mau?" Tanya Rufus. Edel masih kebingungan memutuskan apa yg akan dilakukannya. Sisi dirinya masih belum percaya pada Rufus 100% tetapi sisi lain dirinya sungguh penasaran dengan ingatan masa lalunya.

_Tap..tap..tap _

Pada akhirnya tetaplah rasa penasaran yang menang. Edel segera datang kearah Rufus, membuka kerah baju Rufus lebih lebar agar mudah untuk meminum darahnya…

Croott! Slurp! Slurp!

Itulah suara yang terdengar dari kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Rufus mengeratkan pelukan ketika Edel masih meminum darahnya. Sungguh dia sangatlah rindu dengan Edel selama 2 bulan ini.

.

.

Akhirnya Edel selesai juga meminum darah Rufus. Rufus memejamkan matanya sebentar. Dia sedang menggunakan kekuatannya, yaitu kekuatan "Memanipulasi Pikiran" seseorang melalui darahnya. Edel terkejut melihat kenangan-kenangan masa lalunya muncul tiba-tiba dibenaknya. Sempat ia meringis kesakitan tapi itu hanya sementara saja.

Selang beberapa lama Edel berhenti meringis kesakitan. Rufus segera bertanya, "Kau sudah ingat semuanya?". Edel menutup matanya agar lebih konsentrasi melihat semua ingatannya. Edel sudah membuka matanya kembali. Dan matanya jauh lebih bercahaya dari sebelumnya. Ia ingat, ia ingat siapa Rufus, ia ingat apa yg terjadi dengannya sebelum amenesia. Ia ingat semuanya.

"Ya. Aku ingat siapa diriku, dirimu, dan semuanya." Jawab Edel lirih. Tentu ia masih mengingat bagian dimana keluarganya dibantai habis oleh sebiah organisasi.

_Plukk…_

Ia merasakan kehangatan dari seseorang yang sedang memeluknya saat ini. Tentu ia tahu kalau bukan siapa lagi selain Rufus. "Maafkan aku, Rufus!" Edel mengatakannya berbisik-bisik. "Maaf? Memangnya kau melakukan kesalahan apa?"

"Aku sudah menyusahkanmu. Pasti 2 bulan ini kau tertekan bukan?" Tanya Edel. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggeleng-geleng saja. "Tidak aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah memikirkanku… yang penting sekarang aku sudah menemukanmu disini!"

Mereka pun berpelukan erat. Seolah tak mau kehilangan satu sama lain lagi. Karena saking rindunya, Rufus melakukan sesuatu yang berani. Dia mencium Edel tepat dibibirnya.

"Hm…hm…hm." Edel sedikit mendesah ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang menyapu semua isi mulutnya. Sementara Rufus terus memperdalam _French Kiss_ yang mereka lakukan. Dengan lidahnya dia meluluh lantakan mulut Edel dengan Ganas. Tak ayal Edel mendesah dengan keras.

Selesai dengan bibirnya sekarang pandangan Rufus tertuju pada leher Edel yang masih bersih belum terkena apapun. Edel masih memejamkan matanya menikmati semua sentuhan yg Rufus berikan. Wajahnya pun tampak masih merona sekali. Rufus langsung mencium leher Edel dan menggigitnya dengan keras.

"Ahh…ahh…ahh." Suara desahan Edel membuat Rufus semakin liar saja. Kemudian Rufus berusaha membuka pakaian Edel secara perlahan. Tetapi Edel segera menolaknya.

"Sudah cukup , Rufus! Ingat kita sudah meninggalkan Natsuki sendirian terlalu lama! Aku takut nanti terjadi sesuatu padanya." Edel segera berdiri merapikan pakaiannya. Rufus mengangguk setuju. Mereka memang terlalu lama meninggalkan Natsuki.

"Ayo kita kembali, Edel!" Perintah Rufus dan kemudian Rufus berlari duluan meninggalkan Edel. Edel pun berlari mengikuti Rufus dengan cepat pula. (Disini Edel sudah menjadi Vampir seutuhnya.)

.

.

*Serdin World*

Natsuki terlihat sedang duduk menunggu. Yah ia menunggu 'Papa' dan 'Mama' nya yang menghilang sejak ia masuk ke toilet. "Kemana Papa dan Mama, ya?" Gumamnya pelan.

Pukk!

Ia merasa ada yg menepuk bahunya pelan. Natsuki segera berbalik dan ia melihat seorang lelaki berambut biru tua panjang sedang menepuk bahunya. "Ikut kami sebentar, Natsuki." Natsuki terlihat sedikit waspada terhadap orang asing ini. "Ikut kemana?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti." Orang asing itu membekap Natsuki dengan sapu tangannya sampai Natsuki pingsan.

Dia mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Misi Sukses, Bos"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Curhat :**

**Hai, saya kembali di chapter 7 ini. Gimana nih ceritanya? Apakah menarik ato jelek? Silahkan masukkan itu direview. Sumpah banget gw terlalu serius buat adegan kiss-nya. Yah seperti kalian semua tau nih Fic ber-rating T jadi saya tahan deh adegan "gitu-gitu"nyaa.**

**Bwt sukarelawan nih :**

**Ada yg mw ga translate kan ceritaku ini ke bahasa Inggris?. Gw udah coba dan hasilnya berantakan banget.**

**Kalau ada yg mw silahkan PM saya dulu untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut.**

******Yah semoga kalian suka dengan chap ini ^_^**

**Note : Setiap Chapter akan update per Minggu jadi tunggu saja**

**Thanks To :**

**AkaneMiyuki, Ester, Puni, Perfect Maid Haruka, XeLeo05, All Silent Readers**

_**^Yang udah dukung bwt lanjutin nih fic^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**+Review Please+**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author Note :**_

Berita duka datang dari GCID. Atau lebih tepatnya Grand Chase Indonesia. Setelah 4 Tahun, GCID akhirnya memutuskan untuk pensiun. Kesal juga pas denger pengumuman ini. Sudah 2 tahun main GCID, dan dalam 2 bulan kemudian GC akan ditutup; padahal udah bela-belain main sampe lvl 85. Kesel banget dah. Ilang semua dah char saya /Cry/. Dan saya juga turut berduka cita kepada Grand Chase Taiwan yang mengalami hal yang sama. Semoga para players diberi ketabahan dan kesabaran yang kuat, ya! (Sorry ngomongnya telat XDXDXD)

_**Sebelumnya…**_

*Serdin World*

Natsuki terlihat sedang duduk menunggu. Yah ia menunggu 'Papa' dan 'Mama' nya yang menghilang sejak ia masuk ke toilet. "Kemana Papa dan Mama, ya?" Gumamnya pelan.

Pukk!

Ia merasa ada yg menepuk bahunya pelan. Natsuki segera berbalik dan ia melihat seorang lelaki berambut biru tua panjang sedang menepuk bahunya. "Ikut kami sebentar, Natsuki." Natsuki terlihat sedikit waspada terhadap orang asing ini. "Ikut kemana?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti." Orang asing itu membekap Natsuki dengan sapu tangannya sampai Natsuki pingsan.

Dia mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Misi Sukses, Bos"

.

.

.

**Title : Wish Princess**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Edel x Rufus (Banyak Slight-nya)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Suspense & Mystery & Family & Angst& Romance**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, Kissing Scene..**

**Summary : "Sudah saatnya aku minum sekarang!" Dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Memperlihatkan gigi taring yang sangat tajam/_'Aku Sangat Suka Darah'/__Sapphire _bertemu_Crimson _keduanya masih saja saling menatap_/__Karena kau milikku,__Hanya milikku.'/ Sorry Ga pinter bikin Sumary/Pair Edel x Rufus._**

**Chapter 8 Kidnapped**

.

.

.

*Back to Edel & Rufus*

"Natsuki, kamu dimana?" Edel mulai berteriak demi menemukan Natsuki, anak kecil yg baru ditemuinya ketika ia pergi ke taman bermain ini. Rufus juga mulai ikut mencari Natsuki, dengan bertanya-tanya kepada orang-orang lewat yang ada disekitarnya. Tapi hasilnya mengecewakan. Banyak orang-orang yang berkata, "Maaf saya tidak lihat.", "Aku tidak pernah melihat anak seperti itu."

Edel dan Rufus terus mencari Natsuki kemana-mana sampai mereka tak sadar mulai tengah malam. Bulan purnama menunjukkan wujudnya sangat jelas sekali. Akhirnya mereka berhenti mencari ketika mereka menemukan sebuah surat yang terletak diatas kursi pengunjung.

Karena penasaran Edel mengambil surat itu dan langsung membacanya.

.

_Natsuki sudah berada ditangan kami_

_Kami akan memulai penyiksaan terhadapnya_

_Kami tahu kalian berdua sangat sayang padanya_

_._

_Jika kalian ingin menolong dia_

_Datanglah ke Bukit yg ada di Kerajaan Kanavan_

_Kami tunggu kehadiran kalian disana_

_Hahahaha…._

_._

_Tertanda,_

**_GuiltyVampir_**

_._

Rufus dan Edel membelakakan mata karna terkejut. "Kita meninggalkannya terlalu lama, Rufus." Edel terjatuh ke tananh dan mulai menangis. "Hiks…hiks…hiks aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Natsuki." Rufus hanya jengah menghadapi sikap Edel yang satu ini.

"Ternyata amnesia tak membuat sifat cengengmu hilang ya, Edel." Kata Rufus dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Huh… Ini bukan saatnya bercanda tau," Edel kesal terhadap Rufus yg masih mengingatkan ia tentang kelemahannya ini.

"Maaf." Rufus membuka Hp-nya dan terlihat dia sedang menelepon seseorang. Edel hanya menggerakan kepalanya bingung melihat tindakan Rufus ini.

Tuutt! (Sambungan terputus)

"Ayo kita kembali ke Rumah, Edel!" Ajak Rufus.

"Memangnya kenapa harus kembali?" Tanya Edel.

"Masalah ini tidak bisa dianggap sepele. Kita butuh strategi melawan mereka." Kata Rufus

"Apa kau tau organisasi _GuiltyVampire _ini?" Tanya Rufus. Edel hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Organisasi ini terdiri dari Vampir Hunter terkuat yang ada didunia. Bisa dipastikan semuanya orang-orang terkenal akan kemampuannya. Biasanya organisasi ini hanya memburu Vampir 'Murni' saja, tapi entah kenapa mereka menangkap Natsuki yg merupakan manusia." Jawab Rufus panjang lebar.

"Ooo begitu." Edel mengangguk kepalanya paham.

"Ayo pulang, Edel!" Perintah Rufus sekali lagi.

"Ayo!" Ucap Edel.

Mereka berdua segera pergi dari Serdin World. Tujuan mereka sekarang adalah Kediaman Rufus untuk membahas tentang masalah 'Natsuki' ini.

.

.

*Kediaman Rufus*

Edel dan Rufus segera memasuki rumah melalui pintu depan. Terlihat sudah ada banyak orang yg berkumpul disini. 2 orang dari keturunan Vampir 'Murni', yaitu Dio dan Ley. Sedangkan orang-orang dari Assassin Vampir, yaitu Sieghart, Lass, Rin, Azin.

Pandangan Edel berhenti ketika melihat Azin yg menatap dirinya. Rasa ketakutan mulai muncul dari dalam dirinya. Tentu saja ia masih ingat malam ketika Azin mau membunuhnya jika Edel tidak mau menjadi 'Pasangan Hidup'-nya.

Tubuh Edel bergetar hebat dengan sendirinya. Bahkan Edel pun menutup mata saking takut-nya. Nafas-nya juga terlihat sangat berat. Rufus yang merasakan keanehan pada Edel segera menoleh kebelakang. Dia melihat Edel menutup mata, dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Seolah mengerti Rufus segera berjalan kearah Edel. Dia memegang tangan kiri Edel dan berkata, "Jangan takut ada aku disini..." Ucap Rufus.

_Deg..._

Ucapan Rufus barusan membangkitkan perasaan tenang dan nyaman dalam diri Edel. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Melihat Rufus yang sedang khawatir terhadapnya.

"Jangan lepaskan tanganku, jika kau masih ketakutan!" Kata Rufus lembut. Dia tersenyum sedikit pada Edel agar percaya padanya. Edel lagi-lagi hanya menggangguk patuh.

Rufus segera pergi ke ruang tengah di Rumahnya untuk menemui semua orang yg sudah berkumpul dirumahnya. Tentu saja dia masih menggandeng Edel yg ada dibelakangnya saat ini.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah mau berkumpul dirumahku saat ini." Rufus memulai pembicaraanya. Semua orang yg ada diruangan itu melihat kearah Rufus dan Edel.

"Kuperkenalkan pada kalian! Ini kekasihku, Edel! Kuharap kalian berteman baik dengannya." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Wah... Kekasihmu cantik sekali, Rufus." Seru gadis cantik berambut merah muda dengan tanduk dikepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan kalau aku bisa mencari kekasihku sendiri tanpa bantuanmu! Itu berati aku memenangkan pertaruhan yg waktu itu, Ley!" Sewot Rufus mengingat-ingat masa lalunya saat bertaruh dengan Ley.

"Huh... Iya, iya. Kau menang Rufus." Kata Ley sambil menghela nafas.

"Kalian bertaruh apa?" Tanya Edel penasaran. Jujur saja saat ini hati Edel merasa sakit melihat kedekatan Rufus dan Ley barusan.

"Oh, kami bertaruh kalau aku bisa mendapat pacar tanpa bantuan Ley maka aku memenangkan pertaruhan." Ucap Rufus sambil bernostalgia.

"Soalnya ketika kecil kami bertiga, Aku, Dio, dan Rufus sering bermain bersama. Karena aku paling tua diantara mereka, aku membuat pertaruhan bodoh itu agar aku terlihat dewasa. Eh, tak taunya Rufus masih mengingat pertaruhan itu." Jawab Ley sambil menunjuk Dio dan Rufus.

"Sudahlah hentikan semua obrolan yang tidak berguna ini. Lebih baik sekarang masuk ke persoalannya." Kata pemuda berambut ungu gelap dengan tanduk menghiasi kepalanya.

"Huh... Tidak berguna kau bilang? Kau sadar kalo omonganmu sangat kasar barusan?" Ley mulai tersulut emosinya dan membalas perkataan Dio.

"Jangan memulai pertengkaran disini, Ley!" Ucap Dio dingin dan tajam.

"Kau dulu yang membuatku marah, Dio! Hihh... Aku akan memukulmu Dio!" Ley berjalan kearah Dio dengan perasaan kesal dan marah. Ia berusaha memukul Dio ketika...

"DIAM!" Sebuah suara menghentikan pertengkaran yg akan terjadi.

"Tidak bisakah kalian diam mengikuti pertemuan ini?!" Lanjutnya lagi seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik. Dia adalah Sieghart.

"Cih... Aku tidak suka nada bicaramu, Tuan Vampir Hunter." Sahut Dio kasar.

"Oh... Jadi kau cari masalah denganku? Aku akan melawanmu kapan saja ketika kau siap, Vampir kecil yg menyedihkan." Kata Sieghart sarkasatik.

"Seandainya waktu itu tidak ada negosiasi aku tidak akan pernah mau bekerja sama dengan Kalian!" Kata Dio.

"Benar, aku rasa kami tidak akan bisa bekerja sama dengan kalian. Terutama kau!" Kata Ley sambil menunjuk kearah Rin. Rin jelas saja tidak terima.

"Jangan salah paham, Nona sok tahu. Jika aku tidak dipaksa ikut Kakak Sieghart aku tak akan pernah mau bekerja sama denganmu!" Rin ikut melontarkan kata-kata pedas. Percekcokan ini terjadi beberapa saat saja.

Dorr!

"Apa aku harus menembak kalian satu persatu untuk membuat kalian diam." Rufus menembakkan pistolnya kearah Atas membuat semua orang yg ada diruangan itu terdiam.

"Jadi kalian semua sudah beraliansi?" Tanya Edel berbisik-bisik sambil menarik Rufus mendekat kearahnya.

"Nanti saja kuceritakan kejadiannya!" Kata Rufus berbisik-bisik juga. Edel hanya mengangguk.

Rufus mulai menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi. Mulai dari awal mereka bertemu Natsuki, Kemudian bertemu Edel, Menghilangnya Natsuki. Intinya Rufus menceritakan semuanya. Mereka semua saling berbincang-bincang membicarakan taktik untuk menyerang _GuiltyVampir _ini.

*Skip Scene*

*Bukit Kanavan*

"Mereka akan segera datang kesini." Kata seorang pria berambut abu-abu tua dengan panjang sebatas punggung. Dia memakai topeng untuk menutupi wajahnya. Dan dia selalu membawa pedang hijau berduri kemana-mana.

"Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan mereka. Ternyata mereka membawa bantuan. Total semuanya ada 8 orang." Lanjutnya lagi. Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu mendengarkan perkataan bosnya dengan seksama.

"Persiapkan orang-orang terkuat dari organisasi kita untuk melawan mereka." Perintah bosnya.

"Baik, Bos!" Wakil bosnya memberi jawaban yg paling bisa dipercaya.

_Drap...drap...drap_

Semua anak buahnya telah pergi meninggalkan ruangan bosnya ini. Hanya tersisa sang Bos dan Wakilnya.

"Kita berhasil memancing mereka, Zero!" Kata seorang pria berambut biru tua panjang, tetapi rambutnya dikuncir asal-asalan.

"Aku tau, Ronan! Jangan sampai Rufus tau tentang tujuan kita sebenarnya! Kau harus lebih berhati-hati ketika bertarung dengan mereka." Kata Zero memperingati.

"Tanpa perintahmu itu sudah pasti akan kulakukan!" Ronan segera berbalik keluar dari ruangan.

"-Oh ya ingatlah posisimu disini, Zero!" Ronan mengatakannya dingin dan tajam sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

"Cih, sialan..." Gerutu Zero memikirkan perkataan Ronan barusan.

.

.

Rufus dkk saat ini sudah sampai di Tempat pertemuan. Begitu sampai, seorang Vampir Hunter berambut abu-abu tua menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Akhinya kalian sampai juga kesini!" Suara Zero menggema dengan keras hingga terdengar sampai jarak beberapa km.

"DIMANA NATSUKII?" Edel langsung berteriak kencang.

"Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu! Bocah itu sudah kupindahkan ketempat yang aman. Jadi tenang saja!" Kata Zero tenang.

"KAU!" Rufus segera memegang tangan Edel yg ingin menyerang langsung Zero.

"Kau ingin mati, hah? Jika kau gegabah begitu bisa dipastikan kau akan mati dengan cepat!" Kata Rufus membentak Edel.

"Tapi -"

"Dia bukanlah lawan yang mudah untuk dikalahkan. Bahkan -" Rufus mengumpulkan nafas untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku pun akan kalah jika bertarung dengannya sendirian."

Perkataan Rufus langsung membuat Edel terdiam. _'Sekuat itu kah Dia?" _pikir Edel. Zero segera melanjutkan kembali pembicaraanya...

"Jika kalian ingin menyelamatkan Bocah itu. Kalian harus mengalahkan kami dulu!" Satu persatu anggota _GuiltyVampir _muncul ke hadapan Rufus dkk.

3 orang misterius muncul mengepung Rufus dkk dari sudut manapun. Zero kemudian ikut anak buahnya mengepung Rufus.

"Mari kita mulai, pertarungannya!" Kata Zero. 4 orang ditambah Zero langsung menyerang mereka secara bersamaan. Rufus dkk yg sudah mengetahuinya langsung menghindar secara bersamaan pula.

*Ley Situation*

Saat Ley masih keadaan terbang dilangit ada seseorang yg menyerangnya dari darat. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut ungu sebahu menyerangnya dengan menggunakan api yg keluar dari tongkatnya. Gadis itu terlihat bertubuh mungil dari gadis pada umumnya.

Tap!

Ley segera mendarat dan menyerang gadis itu. "Berani sekali kau menyerangku, NONA CEBOL!" Kata Ley marah.

"Nona Cebol, katamu? Aku punya nama NONA SOK TAU. Namaku Arme Glenstid." Jawab gadis itu.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan namamu. Yang penting kau tetaplah CEBOL!" Ucap Ley sarkastik.

"Kalau begitu kita buktikan sekarang..."

.

DUARR!

.

*Sieghart Situation*

Sieghart membelakakan matanya kaget begitu melihat siapa lawannya. Seorang gadis berambut biru muda sebahu dengan mata yg berbeda warna. Mata kiri bewarna biru _Sapphire _sedangkan yang kanan berwarna merah _Crimson. _Ia menggunakan kacamata.

"Mari? Kau Mari Ming Onete, bukan?" Tanya Sieghart.

"Darimana kau mengetahui namaku? Padahal kita belum pernah bertemu." Tanya Gadis itu datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tidak mengenalku? Aku Sieghart, Aeknard Sieghart. Teman masa kecilmu." Seru Sieghart.

"Aku tidak ingat apapun tentang masa laluku. Yang penting sekarang aku harus membunuhmu!" Kata Mari langsung menyerang Sieghart.

.

_'Sial. Aku tidak mampu untuk membunuhnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

_._

*Dio & Lass Situation*

Muncul pemuda berambut biru panjang dikuncir kuda dihadapan Dio dan Lass. Pemuda ini bermaksud menyerang Dio dan Lass secara bersamaan...

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Lass.

"Aku Ronan Erudon. Aku adalah wakil ketua organisasi ini. Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian berdua hidup dengan tenang." Jawab pemuda itu tenang dan dingin.

"Sudah jelas kalau tujuanku adalah membunuhmu. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat sehingga kau tak akan merasakan sakit." Ucap Dio sarkastik.

"Dio, kita lawan dia bersama-sama agar lebih cepat melawan Bos-nya." Lass berusaha mengajak Dio bekerja sama dengannya.

"Terserah. Yang penting jangan menghalangiku ketika menyerangnya." Ucap Dio cuek.

.

.

*Rufus & Edel Situation*

"Ayo, Edel. Kita harus segera mencari Natsuki." Ajak Rufus pada Edel.

"Hm..." Edel hanya mengangguk. Tetapi ada yg menghalangi mereka ketika akan mencari Natsuki.

Whussh!

"AWAS!" Teriak Rufus sambil mendorong Edel yg hampir kejatuhan benda. Ternyata benda itu adalah pedang hijau besar yg memiliki mata satu. Pedang itu terlihat mempunyai banyak duri pada punggung pedang.

Zero melompat dan mendarat dengan satu kaki tepat diatas gagang pedang. "Kalian tak akan kubiarkan lewat sebelum melangkahi mayatku!"

Rufus dan Edel dengan sekejap menyiapkan senjata untuk digunakan bertarung. Rufus mengambil pistol kembarnya yg bernama 'Eyetooth' beserta senjata tembak yg lainnya. Sedangkan Edel menarik 'Rapier'nya dari sarung pedangnya; siap untuk bertarung.

"Edel kau tidak usah ikut bertarung!" Perintah Rufus.

"Tidak aku tetap akan bertarung!" Jawab Edel keras kepala. Rufus mendekatkan dirinya dengan Edel dan berbisik, "Jika kau terjadi sesuatu lagi maka aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri!" Sontak Edel mengarahkan tatapannya pada Rufus.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Rufus. Percayalah padaku!" Ujar Edel percaya diri.

"Hah... Baiklah, tapi jika terjadi sesuatu segeralah pergi dari sini." Kata Rufus sambil menghela nafas. Edel hanya mengangguk pelan. Zero maupun Rufus bersiap-siap akan menyerang

"RUFUS!" Sebuah suara menginterupsi Rufus dan Zero yg akan saling serang. Rufus menoleh kebelakang melihat siapa yg memanggilnya.

Dia melihat Azin dan Rin sedang berlari kearahnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Rufus.

"Kami saja yg mencari Natsuki! Kau lawan dia saja." Ucap Azin sambil menunjuk Zero. Rufus terlihat berpikir sebentar. Kemudian ia menjawab, "Baiklah kuserahkan Natsuki pada kalian!"

Edel yg mendengarnya langsung membentak Rufus, "Kenapa kau menyetujuinya?" Seru Edel marah. "Kita tak punya pilihan lagi. Zero bukanlah lawan yg bisa dikalahkan dengan cepat."

"Tapi aku tetap tak bisa mempercayainya!" Kata Edel tetap keras kepala.

"Aku sudah tau letak dimana Natsuki berada!" Azin mulai mengeluarkan suaranya kembali.

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Penciumanku jauh melebihi Vampir pada umumnya." Jawabnya datar.

"Sudahlah Edel biarkan saja mereka pergi." Kata Rufus.

"Hah.. Baiklah, tapi jaga Natsuki baik-baik ,ya!" Kata Edel dengan penuh ancaman. Membuat orang yg melihatnya jadi ketakutan.

Wuussh!

"Kalian pikir aku akan diam? Membiarkan kalian berbuat begitu?" Zero tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Rufus dkk dan langsung menyerang mereka berempat dengan satu tebasan.

Rufus yg pertama kali menyadarinya langsung mem-block tebasan Zero dengan tangan kirinya. Rambut Rufus kemudian berubah warna menjadi Emas.

"Cepat pergi, kalian!" Teriak Rufus. Azin dan Rin segera pergi dari tempat Rufus dan Edel.

Zero yg melihat Azin dan Rin pergi langsung merubah sasarannya kearah mereka. Tapi Rufus berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Zero.

.

"Akulah lawanmu Zero!"

.

.

*Azin & Rin Situation*

"Kakak Azin apa benar Natsuki ada disekitar sini?" Tanya Rin pada Azin. "Hm... Menurut penciumanku ia ada disebuah tempat yg sangat sempit sepertii gubuk. Makanya kita cari dipesisir sungai ini dulu." Jawabnya.

Rin mengikuti Azin yg berlari didepannya. Mereka terus berlari sampai akhirnya menemukan sebuah gubuk kecil di pinggiran sungai. Saat mereka -Azin & Rin- akan masuk...

Sesosok orang misterius melompat kemudian mau memukul Azin dan Rin dari belakang. Azin dengan cepat langsung menahan tinju orang misterius itu dengan tangan kosong.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Azin sambil melompat menjauh dari orang misterius tersebut. Orang itu membuka tudung jubahnya dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut merah terang dengan mata berwarna kuning.

"Perkenalkan namaku Jin Kaien dari organisasi _GuiltyVampir _senang berkenalan denganmu." Kata orang misterius tersebut.

Azin tak menghiraukan perkenalan Jin barusan. Dia langsung berlari menerjang Jin dengan beberapa pukulan. Ketika Azin akan menerjang tiba-tiba...

"BERHENTI!" Teriakan melengking seorang gadis.

Buak!

"Uh..." Azin terpukul hingga jatuh kebelakang. Padahal tidak ada yg memukulnya kenapa dia bisa sampai jatuh?

"Kakak! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Rin khawatir sambil membantu Azin berdiri kembali. "Aku tidak apa! Tapi apa yg memukulku barusan?" Tanya Azin. "Entahlah aku tidak melihatnya tadi!" Jawab Rin tidak tau.

"Ah~~ kau curang sekali, Jin." Suara seorang gadis muncul dari belakang Jin. Gadis itu berpakaian layaknya seorang model atau artis. Rambutnya berwarna merah jambu/pink, matanya berwarna kuning kehitaman.

"Maaf kau tau kan kalau aku tidak suka menunggu, Amy ~_sayang~_!" Ujar Jin.

"Hahaha... Aku cuma bercanda, _sayang_ ! Jadi ini orang-orang yang harus kita bunuh?" Tanya Gadis itu sambil memasang muka polos. Ia melihat kearah Azin dan Rin yg sedang terjatuh diatas tanah.

"Ayo kita bunuh secepatnya, _sayang _!" Lanjutnya lagi seram.

"Tentu!" Jawab Jin senang.

"Sebelum kalian mati akan kuperkenalkan diriku dulu. Namaku Amy Aruha; Aku merupakan Vampir Hunter terkenal pada jaman ini, dan juga salah satu seorang anggota _GuiltyVampir. _Senang bertemu kalian!" Ucapnya ramah sambil tersenyum.

Azin dan Rin nampak sedikit merasa aneh ketika melihat kedua musuh mereka ini. Entah kenapa mereka -Jin & Amy- seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku mulai dulu!" Kata Jin dan dia langsung berlari ala Vampir sambil mengarahkan tinju-nya kearah Azin. Tentu saja dia berniat menghabisi Azin dengan cepat.

Azin langsung melepaskan pegangan tangan Rin dan langsung menahan serangan Jin. "Aku akan urusi yg ini! Rin kau urusi yang satunya!" Perintah Azin.

"Baiklah! Jangan sampai kau mati kakak!" Kata Rin cemas. "Kau juga sama! Jangan sampai kau mati juga Rin!" Timbal Azin.

Seolah mendapat kata semangat dari Azin, Rin langsung menyerang Amy dengan serius tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

.

"MARI KITA MULAI PESTANYA!" Kata mereka berempat secara bersamaan.

.

.

*Dio & Lass*

"Arrgghh…" Teriakan Ronan terdengar sangat menyakitkan pada tengah malam ini. Akhirnya dia kalah oleh Dio dan Lass yang menyerangnya secara bersama-sama.

"Hmp… Tidak menarik. Mudah juga mengalahkannya!" Kata Dio meremehkan sambil melihat Ronan yang tidur telungkup terkena banyak luka dan serangan.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan seseorang, Dio." Dio langsung menoleh kearah Lass. Dia juga memunculkan ekspresi kesal pada Lass.

"Tidak usah mengingatkanku, Lass." Ucap Dio dingin. Lass terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar perkataan Dio barusan. Dio mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Ayo kita temui kakak tercintamu, Lass! Aku rasa dia sedang terdesak saat ini." Lass mengangguk saja. Dio langsung pergi ketempat Rufus, tentu saja Lass mengikuti Dio dari belakang.

.

Apakah Dio kenal dengan Lass? Jawabannya adalah iya. Sejak kecil Dio sudah menjadi teman bermain Rufus, otomatis Lass yang saat itu masih kecil tentu mengenal Dio, begitu pun sebaliknya.

.

.

*Sieghart & Mari*

"Hei, Mari sudah kubilang aku tak ingin melawanmu!" Ucap Sieghart sambil menghindar dari serangan bertubi-tubi Mari. Ia tetap tak menggubris perkataan Sieghart.

"Ayolah, tuan… Lawan aku dengan serius." Ucap Mari datar.

'_Aku tidak bisa melawannya. Aku tak akan berani menyakiti teman masa kecilku sekaligus cinta pertamaku!' _Pikir Sieghart. Sambil memikirkan jawaban, Sieghart terus menghindar dari Serangan Mari. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah jawaban.

"Apakah kau benar-benar tidak mengingat masa lalu mu?" Tanya Sieghart.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mempunyai ingatan ketika kecil. Bos Zero-lah yang menemukanku dan merawatku hingga sampai sekarang." Jawab Mari datar. Sepintas Sieghart memperlihatkan eksperesi kekecewaan, kesedihannya bahkan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Tetapi itu hanya sebentar saja, kemudian ekspresinya berubah menyeringai. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya?

Mari terus menyerang Sieghart hingga pada suatu ketika Sieghart menghindari serangannya dan muncul secara tiba-tiba dibelakang Mari.

"Maafkan aku, Mari. Ini hanya sedikit sakit!" Bisik Sieghart didekat telinga Mari.

Croott! Slurp! Slurp!

Sieghart menusukkan gigi taringnya ke leher Mari dan dia meminum darah Mari dengan rakus sekali.

"Arrgghh…" Mari berteriak sekeras mungkin karena darahnya dihisap paksa oleh Sieghart. Lama kelamaan teriakan Mari tak terdengar lagi. Kemudian Mari pingsan dalam keadaan tertidur lelap. Sieghart memandangi wajah Mari yang ada dipelukkannya. Sambil membersihkan mulutnya yang penuh darah, Sieghart terus menerus memeluk Mari mengucapkan maaf.

"_Maaf, maaf, maaf aku berjanji akan mengembalikan ingatanmu, Mari!" Gumam Sieghart._

Kemudian Sieghart menaruh Mari ditempat yang aman, kemudian dia pergi ke tempat Rufus yang masih melawan Zero.

.

.

*Rufus & Edel*

"Hiahh…" Suara Zero saat membanting Rufus ditanah dengan hebat. Tanah disekitar mereka bertarung sampai-sampai ikut bergetar.

"Hah…hah…hah." Rufus mulai kehabisan stamina. Tubuh Rufus saat ini penuh lebam akibat benturan dan juga penuh dengan sayatan pedang. Sementara lawannya hanya terluka sedikit dibagian tangannya.

Zero menancapkan pedangnya disamping kepala Rufus yg ada dibawahnya. "Percuma saja, Rufus. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!" Kata Zero pelan. Rufus tak terima dengan perlakuan musuhnya ini, Dia pun mencoba untuk bangkit. Tapi sayang seluruh tubuhnya entah mengapa seperti mati rasa.

"Arrgghh…" Jeritan kesakitan Rufus mulai terdengar. "Racunnya sudah berjalan dengan baik! Kau terkena racun jenis ***. Racun ini akan membuatmu tubuhmu mati rasa kemudian kau akan mati dalam waktu 3 hari." Kata Zero puas melihat lawannya terkapar.

Hiaatt!

Edel menyerang Zero dengan cepat dari belakang dengan menusuk menggunakan rapiernya. Zero pun menangkisnya menggunakan pedangnya dengan cepat.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau membunuh, Rufus!" Seru Edel. Dengan cepat Zero langsung menyerang balik Edel. Baku hantam pun terjadi cukup seru. Tapi pada akhirnya Edel terdesak juga.

Tring! Trang! Tring!

Rapier milik Edel akhirnya terlempar jauh kebelakang sementara Edel terjatuh ditanah. Zero mengarahkan pedangnya ke hadapan Edel yg lagi terjatuh. "Aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu, sekarang! Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan tujuan awal kami menangkap bocah itu!" Kata Zero dingin.

Edel memejamkan matanya seraya memikirkan sesuatu, _'Sialan kurasa aku harus mengeluarkan kekuatanku SEKARANG!" _Batin Edel. Masih memejamkan matanya berkonsentrasi ada kejadian yang tak terduga akan terjadi.

"Matilah KAU!"

"EDEL!" Teriak Rufus saat menyadari Zero mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah leher Edel.

Tring!

Pedang Zero ditahan oleh dua pedang dari arah yg berlawanan. Salah satunya adalah pedang samurai dan satunya lagi adalah pedang hitam milik gladiator.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?" Tanya Pemuda berambut hitam jabrik. Tentu tau siapa kan? Edel hanya diam terkejut saja.

"Angkat pedangnya yang kuat, Lass!" Perintah Sieghart. Lass langsung menurutinya dan mereka berdua berhasil mementalkan balik pedang milik Zero.

Saat Zero masih belum terjaga keseimbangannya akibat pedangnya barusan, seorang pemuda berambut ungu dengan tanduk dikepalanya mengeluarkan sebuah tombak dari _tangan kanan_-nya lalu dia melemparkan tombaknya dari jauh.

.

"Arrrghh..." Zero terkena serangan tombak tersebut.

.

3 Pemuda sudah muncul dihadapan Rufus dan Edel.

Apakah mereka akan membantu Rufus dan Edel? Kalian tebak saja!

.

.

*Suatu tempat di Hutan (Masih dalam bukit Kanavan)*

Ronan baru saja bangun dan dia segera berdiri. Dia melihat sekujur tubuhnya. Ternyata tubuhnya penuh dengan luka yang bisa dikatakan cukup serius. Ronan mengambil pedangnya yg terjatuh ditanah dan setelah itu dia memejamkan matanya, memfokuskan sesuatu.

Dalam sekejap luka ditubuhnya mulai beregenerasi dan hilang. Tubuhnya langsung sembuh seketika.

"Saatnya membalas kalian, orang-orang lemah! Kali ini aku akan membunuh kalian semua, kecuali _Ia _!" Gumam Ronan sambil tertawa menyeramkan.

.

"Hahaha..."

.

.

**_Siapakah Sebenarnya Ronan Erudon?_**

**_Lalu,_**

**_Apakah kekuatan tersembunyi dari Edel?_**

.

Saksikan Lanjutannya

di

Chapter 9

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author Curhat :**

**Hai, saya kembali di chapter 8 ini. Gimana nih ceritanya? Apakah menarik ato jelek? Silahkan masukkan itu direview. Moga kalian bisa pahami chap ini, yah. Jujur saja memikirkan tentang adegan 'Pertarungan' tu sangatlah sulit. Dan maaf juga kalo chap ini sudah terlambat beberapa hari. Author harap kalian tetap mengikuti cerita ini. Karna cerita ini sudah mau mendekati akhir-nya. Mungkin cerita ini akan berakhir di chap 11 ato 12.**

******Yah semoga kalian suka dengan chap ini ^_^**

******AkaneMiyuki : Kakak penasaran kan liat tampangnya Natsuki gimana? Langsung liat aja di Foto Profil saya. Mungkin sedikit beda ama yg dicerita tapi aku tetap ngambil karakternya dari sana kok! ^_^**

******Ester : Untuk kakak Ester, maaf aja kalo chap ini masih kurang Mystery-nya. Kebanyakan bertarungnya sih!Wkwkwkwk**

**Yah, itu saja yang mesti kubalas reviewnya!**

**Note : Setiap Chapter akan update per Minggu jadi tunggu saja**

**Thanks To :**

******AkaneMiyuki, Ester, Puni, Perfect Maid Haruka, XeLeo05, Demonic Twilight Aggressor, All Silent Readers**  


_**^Yang udah dukung bwt lanjutin nih fic^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**+Review Please+**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Wish Princess**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Edel x Rufus (Banyak Slight-nya)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Action & Mystery & Family & Angst& Romance**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, **

**Summary : "Sudah saatnya aku minum sekarang!" Dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Memperlihatkan gigi taring yang sangat tajam/_'Aku Sangat Suka Darah'/__Sapphire _bertemu_Crimson _keduanya masih saja saling menatap_/__Karena kau milikku,__Hanya milikku.'/ Sorry Ga pinter bikin Sumary/Pair Edel x Rufus._**

**Chapter 9 Crying For Mother**

.

.

.

*Ley Vs Arme*

Ley terus menghindar dari serangan Arme. Bola api, es, petir terus datang menghujami Ley, tetapi dengan gerakan gesit Ley berhasil menghindari semua serangannya.

"Jadi... itu kekuatanmu?!" Tanya Ley pada Arme.

"Benar! Darahku mempunyai kekuatan mengendalikan 4 elemen yg ada dimuka bumi ini yaitu, Api, Es, Listrik, dan Tanah. Singkatkanya kekuatanku seperti penyihir yang ada didalam dongeng!" Ucap Arme menjelaskan.

"Oo... Begitu kekuatan yang sangat jarang sekali untuk ditemukan." Ucap Ley sambil menyeringai senang. Tentu Ley senang karna ia baru pertama kali mendapat lawan seperti ini. Lagipula, sifat Ley adalah menyukai hal-hal baru ia temui.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Arme saat melihat seringai Ley.

"Tidak ada apa-apa... Aku... Hanya senang bisa melawanmu, Arme Glestid!"

"Merupakan suatu kehormatan juga aku bisa melawan Tuan Puteri dari Keluarga Crimson River yg terkenal itu!"

Pertarungan mereka pun akhirnya dimulai. Mereka berdua terus melancarkan semua serangan terkuat mereka. Tetapi pada akhirnya pertarungan mereka selesai. Dengan tidak ada pemenang sama sekali. Mereka berdua pingsan bersamaan saat terkena jurus masing-masing.

.

.

.

*Back to Rufus*

"Oi, Rufus sampai kapan kau tiduran seperti itu?" Tanya Dio dingin dan tajam. Saat ini mereka bertiga -Dio, Lass, Sieghart- menghadap kearah Zero yg sedang sendirian.

"Aku terkena Racun ***, racun ini membuatku tidak bisa bergerak dan mengeluarkan kekuatanku. Racun ini juga akan membunuhku dalam 3 hari jika tidak diobati!" Jawab Rufus sambil tetap berbaring ditanah.

"Begitu... Jadi kekuatan dia adalah-" Belum sempat menyelesaikan omongannya, Rufus sudah memotongnya. "Racun. Darahnya mempunyai kekuatan untuk memproduksi racun dalam jumlah besar didalam tubuhnya."

"Intinya kita tidak boleh kena serangannya, kan?" Tanya Dio kembali. Rufus hanya mengangguk lemas. Dio diam memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian dia mengatakannya pada Rufus...

"Rufus, pergilah ke tempat anakmu berada! Biar kami yg mengurus dia disini!" Ujar Dio.

"Tidak akan! Aku bisa mengurus ini send-"

"Edel Frost! cepat bawa Rufus pergi dari sini sebelum dia semakin parah sifat keras kepalanya itu!" Perintah Dio pada Edel.

"I-i-iya" Jawab Edel gugup. Wajar saja soalnya ini baru pertama kali ia berbicara dengan Dio.

Tanpa babibu lagi Edel segera memapah Rufus pergi dari sana. Umpatan-umpatan jelas keluar dari mulut Rufus saat Edel membawanya pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

*Azin Situation*

"Kau kuat juga, Jin!" Kata Azin sambil tetap menyerang jin dengan pukulannya.

"Terima kasih, atas pujiannya!" Jin langsung mengambil jarak yang aman dari Azin. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengeluarkan semua kekuatan kita?! Biar lebih cepat selesai pertarungan ini. Aku tidak suka menunggu!" Pertanyaan Jin ternyata malah menambah semangat Psikopat Azin. (Hati-hati aja Jin jika melawan Azin yg udah msuk mode 'Psikopat'.)

"Baiklah akan kukeluarkan semua kekuatanku disni!" Azin langsung memfokuskan _chi _ditangannya. Perlahan tapi pasti _chi _tersebut menarik volume air dalam jumlah besar yang ada didalam tanah maupun dipohon.

"Hmm... Jadi itukah kekuatanmu?! Sungguh mengesankan." Puji Jin sambil bertepuk tangan. "Kurasa aku juga harus serius sekarang!" Jin juga ikut mengumpulkan _chi _ditangannya. _Chi _itu berubah menjadi api kecil pada awalnya, lama kelamaan api kecil tersebut membesar dan menyala terang ditengah malam itu.

Keduanya sudah siap untuk menyerang satu sama lain.

_Tap..._

Azin berlari kearah Jin, begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka melontarkan tinju terbaik mereka secara bersamaan. Tinju _Api _Jin beradu dengan Tinju _Air _Azin. Hasilnya...

Duaarr!

Ledakan terjadi begitu hebat! Sehingga membuat semua orang menoleh kearah ledakan tersebut. Seusai ledakan terjadi, terlihat 2 orang pemuda pingsan dengan luka parah disekujur tubuhnya. Udah tau siapa, kan?

.

.

.

*Rin Situation*

Rin terlihat terpental kebelakang terkena serangan tak terlihat dari Gadis cantik berambut pink ini.

Buagg!

"Hah...hah...hah!" Nafas Rin mulai tidak beraturan. Dalam kenyataannya Rin tidak bisa menyerang Amy sama sekali, bahkan menyentuhnya pun tidak.

"Hah... Tidak menarik sekali bertarung melawanmu, ~Nenek~" Kata Amy dengan nada meremehkan.

"Nenek? Siapa 'Nenek' itu?" Tanya Rin bingung.

"Tentu saja itu, kau! Lihatlah dirimu! Rambutmu saja berwarna putih seperti nenek-nenek."

"Jangan asal bicara! Rambutku sudah begini dari lahir!" Kata Rin sambil memegang rambutnya yg disanggul.

"Oh.. Dari lahir? Berarti kau ini anak setan, ya?" Sergah Amy dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku bukan anak setan!"

"Kalau begitu apa? Belum pernah kulihat ada orang yg berambut putih sepertimu ketika muda!" Kata Amy lagi-lagi memancing kemarahan Rin. Ia mulai menggenggam tangannya sendiri hingga memerah. Matanya juga terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau bukan setan? Apa kau ini anak Iblis?" Tanya Amy lagi. Sudah cukup kesabaran Rin bertahan. Perlahan kesadaran Rin mulai berkurang, semakin lama semakin mengantuk ia. _'Kenapa aku tiba-tiba ngan-' _Rin sudah tidur dalam kesadarannya.

Tapi itu hanyalah dalam kesadaran Rin saja ia tertidur. Padahal sebenarnya saat ini kepribadian Rin tergantikan oleh kepribadian lain yang berada didalam tubuh Rin.

"Hei.. Kenapa diam begitu?" Amy memang hanya melihat Rin terdiam menunduk sementara saja. Tapi waktu itulah kepribadian Rin berubah.

Rin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum senang kepada Amy.

"Terima kasih sudah membuat Rin putus asa, nona!" Kata Rin. Amy langsung dibuat bingung dengan perkataanya barusan. _'Bukankah Nama ia Rin? Kenapa tadi ia menyebut namanya sendiri?' _Pikir Amy.

"Siapa k-" Belum sempat bertanya lebih lanjut. Amy diserang mendadak oleh Rin yg mengeluarkan angin hitam merah dari tangannya.

"Kyaa..." Amy langsung terdorong ke belakang akibat angin topan milik Rin. _'Anginnya bahkan berubah warna dari putih ke hitam kemerahan.' _Pikir Amy.

Amy masih terduduk akibat terkena angin milik Rin barusan. Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan Rin langsung berlari cepat kearah Amy dan memukulnya hingga membentur ke tembok.

"Ohok.." Amy sampai mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya karena semua kesakitan yg dideritanya. Ia terjatuh terlentang setelah batuk darah yg barusan terjadi. Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan Rin langsung menginjak kedua tangan Amy agar ia tak bergerak.

"Kuucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi, Nona! Berkatmu aku bisa mengambil alih tubuh ini lagi!" Kata Rin sambil tertawa menyeramkan.

"S-si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Amy sambil tertatih-tatih.

"Baiklah akan kuberitahu kau soal diriku! Namaku Lin, aku adalah kepribadian Rin yg satu lagi. Lebih tepatnya aku adalah sisi gelap dalam dirinya!" Kata Ri- Ups salah Mulai sekarang kupanggil ia Lin.

"Begitu ternyata! Tak kusangka Rin mempunyai kepribadian yang lain!" Ujar Amy.

"Aku akan membunuhmu disini dengan cepat, Nona!"

"Oh, bukankah kau sisi gelap Rin?! Harusnya kau menyerang ia bukan aku!"

Lin menutup matanya sebentar. "Walaupun aku sisi gelapnya aku sangatlah sayang terhadapnya! Jadi aku akan membunuhmu dulu sebelum kau membunuh Rin!"

"Kalau begitu aku tak mau dikalahkan semudah itu! HIAHH!" Amy langsung berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Buag!

Lin langsung terjatuh ke belakang dengan pipi memerah terkena pukulan. Ia melepaskan sanggul yg ada dirambutnya agar lebih leluasa bertarung. Rambutnya hanya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Lin segera menganalisis situasi yg terjadi dan ia mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Jadi itu kekuatanmu, ya?!"

"Ap-"

"Kekuatanmu adalah menciptakan gelombang yang mampu membuat udara meletup sehingga terlihat seperti pukulan yg tak terlihat, bukan?!" Tanya Lin.

"Hm... Kau benar! Jika aku lihat kekuatanmu hanyalah mengeluarkan angin topan dari tanganmu saja, kan?!" Tanya Amy balik.

"Tebak saja sendiri!"

Mereka berdua bertarung dengan cukup seru dan mendebarkan. Pertarungan mereka memakan waktu yg cukup lama juga. Mereka bertarung dibagian terdalam hutan sehingga tak ada yg melihat pertarungan mereka.

.

.

.

*Dio, Sieghart, & Lass Vs Zero*

"Kebetulan sekali kalian bertiga datang kesini! Jujur saja aku cukup bosan melawan Rufus. Dia lemah!" Kata Zero tajam.

"Tapi aku yakin kalian bertiga mampu untuk membuatku 'serius' dalam pertarungan ini!" Zero menyerang mereka bertiga dengan mengeluarkan duri tajam dari bawah tanah.

Mereka bertiga segera menghindar. Dio langsung menyerang balik Zero dengan menjatuhkan tombak raksasa dari langit.

Zero mampu menghindari serangan Dio dengan melompat ke samping. Sieghart pun ikut menyerang Zero. Dia menyerang Zero dengan menggunakan pedangnya. Zero segera menangkis pedang milik Sieg dengan pedang miliknya.

Trang! Tring!

Itulah bunyi dari benturan antar pedang. Merasa belum puas menyerang Dio segera memunculkan tombak dari tangan kanannya. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya kalau dia melempar tombaknya kali ini dia sendiri yang akan berlari sambil memegang tombaknya.

"_Onrush. _" Gumam Dio.

Zero menoleh ketika melihat Dio yang datang menyerang kearahnya. Dia langsung merubah pegangan pedangnya ke tangan kiri saat masih beradu pedang sama Sieghart. Sementara tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk menahan laju tombak Dio.

"Arrghh... SIALAN!" Gerutu Zero menahan semua serangan Dio dan Sieghart secara bersamaan.

"Hm.." Seringaian muncul pada muka Sieghart dan Dio secara bersamaan.

_'Tebas dia, Lass!' _Pikir mereka bersamaan.

Lass muncul dari belakang Zero dan langsung menyerangnya dengan satu tebasan kuat.

Zrassh!

"Arrgghh!" Teriak Zero saat terkena serangan. Bagian samping punggung sampai daerah tangan semuanya berlumuran darahnya sendiri. Akibat serangan Lass tadi. Zero pun kemudian jatuh pingsan akibat kekurangan darah.

Dio, Sieghart, Lass segera berdiri dan membersihkan tubuh mereka yang terkena debu karna pertarungan tadi. "Sudah selesai!" Kata Lass berkata pada 2 orang dihadapannya.

"Iya!" Jawab Sieghart dan Dio sama.

Masalah sudah selesai maka mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Saat akan pergi mereka bertiga melihat sesosok pemuda membawa pedang ditangan kanannya berjalan ke arah mereka. Wajahnya nampak tidak jelas karena tertutup kabut. Tapi perlahan sosok itu mendekat pada mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga segera bersiaga menghadapi orang yg kemungkinan adalah musuh dihadapan mereka. Terlalu memandang kedepan, mereka -Dio, Sieghart, Lass- tidak menyadari bahwa orang yg mereka lihat tadi sudah ada dibelakang mereka, tepatnya berdiri dihadapan Zero yg sudah pingsan.

"Rupanya kau sudah kalah ya, Zero?!" Kata pemuda itu dingin, sedikit kejam.

Suara tersebut membuat mereka bertiga menoleh kebelakang. Betapa kagetnya mereka melihat seorang pemuda yg harusnya ada didepan mereka, sekarang ada dibelakang mereka. _'Apakah dia berpindah tempat dalam sekejap?' _Pikir mereka bertiga.

"Sudah saatnya aku mengambil posisiku kembali, Zero!" Setelah itu dia langsung menusukkan pedangnya tepat dijantung Zero. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Zero langsung tewas seketika. Sementara ketiga orang ini hanya terdiam menganga melihat pemandangan yg luar biasa ini.

"KAU! Apa yg kau lakukan?" Teriak Sieghart.

"Tentu saja membunuhnya! Apa kau buta?" Katanya santai.

"Kalau tidak salah kau, Ronan Erudon wakil organisasi ini! Kenapa kau membunuh ketuamu sendiri?" Tanya Dio berusaha tenang.

"Dia... Bukanlah ketua yg sebenarnya! Akulah ketua sebenarnya organisasi ini! Dari awal ini sudah kurencanakan." Ucap Ronan sarkastik.

"Apa yg kau rencanakan sebenarnya?" Sekarang giliran Lass yang ikut bertanya.

"Hah... Baiklah. Karena rencanaku hampir berhasil akan kuberitahu saja kepada kalian!"

"Rencanaku adalah membalas dendam pada Veigas Terre yg membunuh semua keluargaku ketika aku masih kecil. Untuk saat ini aku masih belum bisa membunuhnya!" Ronan bernostalgia. Dio, Sieghart, Lass hanya diam mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Aku memerlukan kekuatan lebih untuk membunuhnya! Maka dari itu aku memancing Edel Frost datang kesini dan aku akan mengambil inti kekuatannya!" Katanya lagi.

Mereka bertiga membelalak kaget mendengarnya. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa Edel lah yg menjadi sasarannya sejak awal.

"Kekuatan tersembunyi milik Edel Frost yang hanya mampu mengalahkan Veigas. Maka dari itu semua ini kurencanakan hal ini dari awal hanya untuk menangkap Edel Frost. Tapi aku sedikit salah perkiraan karena teman-temannya ikut membantunya!" Ronan segera menyiapkan pedangnya untuk bertarung.

"Sekarang akan kubunuh kalian dengan cepat! Agar tidak ada yg bisa menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan Edel Frost!" Kata Ronan.

"Oh, tidak akan semudah itu!" Kata Dio ikut menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk bertarung. Dio segera mengeluarkan sabit kesayangannya dari tangan kanannya.

Dio, Sieghart, Lass segera berlari ke arah Ronan, menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Sementara Ronan hanya tersenyum menyeringai. Pedang Ronan dalam sekejap bertambah besar dan panjang, sehingga mampu menangkis 3 serangan Dio, Sieghart, Lass.

_'Apa ini kekuatan sebenarnya?!' _Tanya Lass dalam hatinya. Ronan langsung mengangkat pedangnya dengan kuat sehingga mereka bertiga terjatuh ke belakang.

Dio yg segera bangun pertama kali langsung berlari sendirian kearah Ronan; menyerangnya sekali lagi. Ronan begitu mudahnya menangkis sabit Dio dengan punggung pedangnya. Pada saat Dio masih berada dekat dengannya, Ronan langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya yg kosong kearah Dio.

Dia merapallkan mantera sihir. Dalam sekejap daerah tempat Ronan bertarung muncul lingkaran yg hampir tak terlihat dengan radius yg cukup besar. Perlahan-lahan Keluar Es dari lingkaran yg tak terlihat itu dan es tersebut langsung menyerang Dio dengan cepat sekali yg masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Arrgh!" Teriak Dio kesakitan saat semua Es berukuran cukup besar itu menusuk tubuh bagian belakangnya. Dio kemudian pingsan tak kuat menahan rasa sakit yg menderitanya.

Lass dan Sieghart hanya tercengang melihat Dio yg begitu mudah dikalahkan seperti itu. Ronan langsung menoleh kearah mereka berdua dan langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya lagi.

3 buah meteor cukup besar datang menyerang mereka berdua dari atas langit. Sieghart yg refleks-nya cukup bagus segera menghindar dengan cepat dari meteor itu. Sedangkan Lass terkena meteor-meteor langsung terbakar kepanasan sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan akibat tidak kuat menahan panas meteor itu.

Hanya Sieghart yg tersisa sekarang. _'Aku perlu memastikannya sekali lagi! Dengan begitu aku bisa mengetahui apa kekuatannya' _Pikir Sieghart. Dia langsung menyerang Ronan tentunya, lebih waspada terhadap serangannya.

Sieghart berhasil menghindari semua serangan Ronan yg dia lakukan pada Dio dan Lass sebelumnya.

"Jadi begitu! Kau memiliki 2 kekuatan rupanya!" Kata Sieghart memulai percakapan.

"Kekuatanmu adalah 'Magician' sperti penyihir dalam dongeng, satunya lagi adalah -" Belum sempat menyelesaikan omongannya, Ronan sudah berada dibelakang Sieghart.

Ronan menebas dada Sieghart dengan cukup dalam sehingga membuat darah mengalir deras dari dada Sieghart.

"Hah..hah..hah!" Sieghart tetap berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya. Tentu saat ini suaranya sangat susah sekali untuk dikeluarkan karna rasa sakit yg dashyat didadanya.

.

"Bayangan!" Kata Sieghart sebelum akhirnya terjatuh tak sadarkan diri ditanah.

.

.

.

*Back to Rufus & Edel*

"Edel, sudahlah berhenti memapahku! Aku masih bisa berlari sendiri!" Ucap Rufus sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Edel.

"Tidak! Kau itu masih sakit Rufus. Lebih baik biarkan aku membantumu!" Sahut Edel jengkel.

"Biarkan aku berlari sendiri, Edel!" Kata Rufus keras kepala. Edel hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal melihat Rufus tak mematuhi perkataannya.

"Baiklah. Kalau tak mau menurut silahkan saja." Edel langsung melepaskan papahan-nya pada Rufus. Dia langsung mencoba berdiri sendiri. Walaupun kuat untuk berdiri kepala Rufus masih berkunang-kunang ketika melihat kedepan. Badannya juga terlihat bergeliung saat akan berjalan.

"Lihatlah. Berdiri saja kau sudah kecapaian, bagaimana caranya kau bisa berlari?" Tanya Edel sedikit emosi. Sungguh kalau menyangkut soal Rufus, Edel sangatlah _posesif _banget.

"Sudahlah! Aku akan membuat racun ditubuhmu tak bereaksi sementara waktu." Kata Edel sambil menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Rufus.

"Lihatlah saja!" Ucap Edel penuh keyakinan.

Edel menyentuh tubuh Rufus dan perlahan tubuh Rufus menjadi dingin luar dalam. Rufus hanya menutup matanya; merasakan hawa dingin dan segar yg berasal dari tubuhnya.

"Sudah~" Ujar Edel sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Rufus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Tanya Rufus.

"Aku hanya mematikan sel dalam tbuhmu yg terkena racun untuk sementara. Untuk saat ini tubuhmu akan mati rasa ketika merasakan racun itu." Kata Edel panjang.

"Jadi inikah kekuatanmu itu, Edel?!"

Plukk!

Edel langsung memeluk Rufus dengan erat. Dan ia berbisik pada Rufus, "Rahasiakan ini pada siapapun, ya?!" Rufus hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Bagus. Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi perjalanan kita, sayang~" Pinta Edel manja. Rufus hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Sikap Edel yg mudah berubah seperti itu.

.

.

_Sesampainya ditempat tujuan..._

Rufus dan Edel melihat Azin yg terkapar didekat sungai. Rufus langsung menunduk membangunkan Azin sebentar.

"Hei, dimana Natsuki?" Tnya Rufus.

"D-dia... Ada berada digubuk kecil itu." Azin berkata dengan nada pelan dan rendah. Setelah itu Azin kembali pingsan lagi.

Rufus akhirnya berdiri kembali dan mengajak Edel pergi ke gubuk kecil diujung sungai itu. Edel yang sangat cemas pada Natsuki, segera berlari duluan masuk ke gubuk kecil itu.

"NATSUKI!" Teriak Edel cemas.

Begitu masuk, Edel melihat Natsuki duduk dikursi kayu kecil tanpa lengan dengan kedua tangan terikat ke belakang, dan mulutnya yg ditutup selotip hitam agar tak bisa bersuara.

Edel segera melepas semua ikatannya. Setelah melepas ikatannya, Ia melihat Natsuki masih belum sadarkan diri. Edel menggendong Natsuki dibahunya. Mereka berdua keluar dari gubuk kecil itu dan melihat Rufus yg menunggu mereka diluar.

"Apakah Natsuki baik-baik saja?" Tanya Rufus sambil menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ya, ia baik-baik saja. Mungkin cuma kelelahan saja!" Edel memberi jawaban yg cukup membuat hati tenang untuk saat ini.

"Ayo kita pulang saja! Bawa Natsuki ke rumahku. Biarkan ia beristirahat disana." Perintah Rufus sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Hm.." Jawab Edel mengangguk pelan.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Edel merasa ada yg bergerak dibahunya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Natsuki sudah bangun. Ia segera menurunkan Natsuki.

Natsuki yg masih barusan bangun hanya melihat sekelilingnya bingung. Setaunya tadi ia menunggu 'Papa' dan 'Mama' nya ditaman hiburan, lalu semuanya menjadi gelap. Natsuki mengucek matanya untuk melihat keadaaan sekelilingnya lebih jelas lagi. Betapa senangnya ia saat melihat wanita yg ia kenal ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Mama!" Natsuki berlari kearah Edel dengan perasaan riang gembira. Edel pun tidak kalah bahagianya sama seperti Natsuki. Walaupun baru kenal beberapa jam, ia sudah merasa kalau Natsuki seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Mama, kemana saja tadi? Aku menunggu kalian lama tahu, huh?!" Natsuki menggembungkan pipinya cemberut. Edel hanya tertawa melihat Natsuki seperti ini.

"Mama tadi pergi sebentar, sayang! Tapi tenang saja mama tidak akan meninggalkan kamu lagi!" Edel berkata dengan tenang.

Natsuki segera melompat dan memeluk Edel senang. Tetapi kebahagiaan itu hanya akan terjadi sementara saja. Sebab...

"Edel! Berlindunglah dibelakangku!" Perintah Rufus tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" Tanya Edel bingung.

"Sewaktu aku berjalan didepanmu lebih dulu, ada yg menyerangku. Maka dari itu aku langsung datang kearahmu!" Jawab Rufus.

"Ah, Natsuki sudah sadar, ya?!" Tanya Rufus tuk memastikan penglihatannya benar ato salah.

"Iya!" Rufus langsung memeluk Natsuki sebentar. Begitu pun dengan Natsuki.

"Suruh Natsuki lari ke tempat lain!" Perintah Rufus sambil memeluk Natsuki.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Musuh ini kelihatannya kuat! Jadi cepat suruh Natsuki lari dari sini!"

"TIDAK!" Teriak Natsuki.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah dari kalian lagi!" Kta Natsuki lagi. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa seseorang yg mereka bicarakan sudah ada dibelakang mereka.

"Pemandangan yang sungguh mengharukan!" Kata orang itu dingin.

Mereka bertiga langsung menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. "Natsuki cepat lari dari sini!" Bentak Rufus. Dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan, Natsuki mengiyakan permintaan Rufus.

Saat akan lari, ada seseorang yg menghalangi jalan Natsuki lari.

"Itu adalah Bayanganku. Dia akan tetap mengejar bocah itu jika kau biarkan kabur dari sini." Kata orang itu lagi.

Rufus dan Edel langsung menarik kembali Natsuki. Mereka berdua berdiri melindungi Natsuki yg saat ini sedang ketakutan.

"Dengar Edel, aku akan mengulur waktu! Selama itu larilah bersama Natsuki!"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi!" Kata Edel keras kepala.

"Jika kau takut kita lawan dia bersama-sama!" Ucap Edel sambil menyentuh muka Rufus dengan kedua tangannya. Rufus menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

"Kau! Wakil ketua organisasi ini, kan?" Tanya Rufus pada pemuda itu. Tapi sayang pemuda itu hanya tersenyum saja sebagai jawabannya.

Rufus tanpa aba-aba langsung menyerang Ronan secara tiba-tiba. Mereka beradu kekuatan yg cukup sengit pada awalnya.

*Skip Scene*

Rufus jatuh ke tanah dengan cepat. Darah terus mengalir dari tangan kirinya yg putus akibat tebasan Ronan.

"Dasar orang lemah!" Hina Ronan sambil menginjak kepala Rufus.

"RUFUS!" Teriak Edel tidak percaya. Natsuki yg juga melihatnya malah menangis keras ditempatnya.

Edel langsung berlari kearah Rufus yg tertunduk ditanah. Karena hal ini perhatian Edel menjadi teralihkan dan otomatis ia menjadi lengah. Ronan mengerahui hal itu dan memanfaatkannya.

Bayangan Ronan tadi langsung menyerang Edel dari belakang. Edel tidak mampu berhindar lagi.

"MAMA!" Teriak Natsuki sambil berlari kearah Edel dan...

Jleb! Crot!

Edel langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang melihat siapa yg melindunginya barusan. Ia terkaget melihat Natsuki berdiri dengan jantung yg tertembus pedang milik Ronan. Terlihat juga darah terus mengalir deras dari Tubuh Natsuki yg tertembus pedang. Bayangan Ronan kemudian menarik kembali pedangnya dari tubuh Natsuki. Edel segera memeluk tubuh Natsuki yg lemah itu.

"N-Natsuki..." Panggil Edel lirih. Natsuki segera mengeluarkan suara terakhirnya.

"M-Mama! A-aku senang kau baik-baik saja!"

"Kenapa Natsuki? Kenapa kau melindungiku?!"

"S-sejak p-pertama kali melihatmu di taman aku jadi teringat pada Ibu kandungku yg sudah meninggal."

"Jadi? Ibumu sudah meninggal? Kenapa kau membohongiku?"

"A-aku i-ingin bermain sekali lagi bersama 'Papa' dan 'Mama'ku tetapi mereka sudah tidak ada. Jadi..."

"Aku menyayangimu, Mama! Walaupun aku tau kau bukanlah 'Mama' Asliku. Tapi aku tetap menganggapmu seperti 'Mama' Asliku." Edel membelakakan matanya kaget mendengar pengakuan Natsuki barusan.

"Ughh... Ohok.. Karena itu aku ingin Mama terus hidup!" Mata Edel tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya. Edel segera memeluk Natsuki lebih erat sambil menangis.

"Mama, juga menyayangimu, sayang! Mama mohon kamu jangan pernah melupakan semua kenangan tentang kami, ya?!" Ucap Edel sedih, kecewa, semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Edel masih terus memeluk Natsuki sambil terus menangis. Sampai akhirnya Natsuki menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"NATSUKI! Hiks...hiks...hiks." Edel mengecup pipi Natsuki sebagai tanda kasih sayang yg amat dalam untuknya. Ia kemudian menaruh Natsuki ditempat yg aman dan segera meninggalkannya.

Sekarang Edel berdiri tepat dihadapan Ronan yg saat ini masih menginjak kepala Rufus.

"Rufus... Natsuki... Tenang saja aku akan membalaskan dendam kalian!" Kata Edel dingin tanpa perasaan lagi. Bahkan mata _sapphire _nya yg biasa terlihat bercahaya sekarang sangat kosong seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Edel segera mengambil rapier-nya dan ia mulai mengeluarkan kekuatannya yg selama ini ia sembunyikan.

"Berterima kasihlah karena kau orang pertama yg melihat kekuatanku secara jelas!" Kata Edel dingin.

Perlahan-lahan udara disekitar mereka menjadi dingin dan suhunya menurun drastis. Dan itu menyebabkan tanah, pohon, air sungai, bahkan hewan-hewan yg ada disekitar situ membeku dalam sekejap.

.

_"Kuucapkan selamat datang di-"_

_._

_"Kastil Es-ku!"_

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Curhat :**

**Hai, saya kembali di chapter 9 ini. ****Gimana nih ceritanya? Apakah menarik ato jelek? Silahkan masukkan itu direview. Action-nya emang banyak bener dichap ini. Mungkin aja kalian merasa ga nyambung ama ceritanya mohon dimaklumi.**

******Terus gw mw jelasin yg belum jelas di chap ini :**

******1. Perbedaan Rin ama Lin. Rin suka sekali memakai baju yg berwarna putih, sedangkan Lin sebaliknya. Rambut Rin digelung, Sedangkan Rambut Lin lebih suka digerai.**

******2. Asal Usul Natsuki. Natsuki itu dulunya mempunyai orang tua sperti pada umunya. 3 bulan lalu orang tuanya meninggal gara-gara kecelakaan. Natsuki yg masih bersedih, belum bisa menerima kematian orang tuanya. Sehingga ia menganggap Edel dan Rufus sebagai 'Mama' dan 'Papa'nya.**

**************Yah semoga kalian suka dengan chap ini ^_^**

**Ester : Sorry lagi kk Ester, ceritanya masih belum menjadi yg anda harapkan. Mungkin chap 10 udah abis Actionnya. Tunggu aja lah!:V**

**Yah, itu saja yang mesti kubalas reviewnya!**

_**Note : Setiap Chapter akan update per Minggu jadi tunggu saja**_

**Gw ada kabar baik ama buruk nih:**

**Kabar Buruknya: GC tetap akan jadi tutup tanggal 24 April. Semoga para chaser merelakan char mereka yg udah lvl tinggi-tinggi.**

**Kabar Baiknya : Sedang dalam tahap pembuatan GC Private Server Indonesia. Jika mau tau lebih lanjut silahkan review ato PM me.**

**Thanks To :**

******AkaneMiyuki, Ester, Puni, Perfect Maid Haruka, XeLeo05, Demonic Twilight Aggressor, RattoChan, All Silent Readers**  


_**^Yang udah dukung bwt lanjutin nih fic^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**+Review Please+**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Wish Princess**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Edel x Rufus (Slight: Ronan x Elesis)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Action & Mystery & Family & Angst& Romance**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,**

**Summary : "Sudah saatnya aku minum sekarang!" Dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Memperlihatkan gigi taring yang sangat tajam/_'Aku Sangat Suka Darah'/__Sapphire _bertemu_Crimson _keduanya masih saja saling menatap_/__Karena kau milikku,__Hanya milikku.'/ Sorry Ga pinter bikin Sumary/Pair Edel x Rufus._**

**Don't Like Dont'Read**

**Chapter 10 True Power**

.

.

.

_**Sebelumnya...**_

.

_"Kuucapkan selamat datang!"_

_._

_"di-"_

_._

_"Kastil Es-ku."_

_._

.

.

"Sudah kuduga kaulah orangnya, Edel Frost!" Kata Ronan takjub melihat kekuatan Edel yg tersembunyi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Edel tak mengerti kata-kata Ronan sebelumnya.

"Apa kau tidak tau _Revan? _" Tanya Ronan balik.

"_Revan _?"

"Revan adalah proses kebangkitan seseorang dari masa lalu ke masa sekarang. Singkat kata seperti reinkarnasi." Jelas Ronan.

"Lalu... apa hubungannya denganku?" Edel masih belum paham sama sekali apa yang dibicarakan.

"Kaulah orang yg terlahir kembali dari masa lalu."

"Maksudmu a-"

"Aku tidak tau siapa kau dimasa lalu. Yang jelas itulah alasannya Veigas Terre terus memburu dirimu." Ucap Ronan lagi membuat Edel terdiam.

"Mungkin dimasa lalu kau berhasil mengalahkannya sehingga saat mendengar ada _Revan _dia langsung memburu orang-orang yg baru terlahir dimasa sekarang. Dia takut kau akan mengalahkannya lagi. Itulah alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia membunuh keluargamu!" Edel masih terdiam mendengarkan. Ronan langsung menyarungkan kembali pedangnya ke pinggangnya.

"Ikutlah denganku! Maka kau akan tau semuanya! Aku tau kau masih dendam dengannya akibat kematian keluargamu!" Kata Ronan sambil mengulurkan tangan; berniat mengajak Edel.

Sementara Edel terlihat berpikir keras. Disatu sisi ia sangat ingin membalaskan dendam keluarganya, Disisi lain ia masih belum bisa percaya perkataan Ronan 100%.

Pada saat itulah ia lengah. Bayangan Ronan tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya. Bayangan itu langsung mengayunkan pedangnya kearah leher Edel. Tetapi dengan tenang, Edel menghindarinya dengan menundukkan kepalanya kedepan.

Edel langsung menusuk bayangan Ronan itu tepat dijantungnya dan menyebabkan bayangan itu menghilang.

"Huh... Ternyata kau suka menyerang diam-diam. Inikah kekuatanmu?" Tanya Edel sambil tersenyum mengejek Ronan.

"Hmp.. Benar! Kekuatanku adalah 'Bayangan'. Misalnya jika aku seperti ini?!" Ronan langsung menarik pedangnya kembali dan mengarahkannya ke Edel.

Syuut!

Dalam sekejap pedang Ronan bertambah panjang dengan cepat melewati samping kepala Edel. Dan dalam sekejap pula pedangnya memendek lagi seperti semula. Edel hanya mampu terpaku melihat kejadian barusan. Karena ia tak melihat proses ketika pedang Ronan bertambah panjang dalam sekejap.

"Walaupun kekuatanku cuma 'Bayangan' atau Ilusi namun itu tetap dapat membuatmu kesakitan kalau sampai terkena." Ronan memejamkan mata; merapalkan sebuah mantera. 3 buah meteor api berjatuhan dari langit kearah Edel.

Edel langsung bersiap siaga begitu mendengarnya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yg kosong dan mengarahkan kearah Meteor milik Ronan.

Meteor tesebut langsung pecah menjadi sebuah bongkahan es kecil-kecil. Tentu saja hal itu tak membuat Edel terluka sedikit pun. Melihatnya Ronan hanya diam tak percaya, kalau meteornya dihentikan dengan mudah.

"Apa yang kau laku-" Tanya Ronan masih tak percaya.

"Aku menurunkan suhu udara dilangit atasku secara drastis sampai -200 derajat celcius. Sehingga meteor itu dalam sekejap menjadi bongkahan Es. Karena terlalu beku bongkahan Es itu tak kuat menahan tekanan gravitasi bumi sehingga ia pecah diudara." Jawab Edel santai. Ronan tersenyum puas.

"Kau juga mempunyai kekuatan yg sangat langkah, Edel Frost! Tak heran Veigas Terre begitu ingin membunuhmu!" Katanya lagi.

Kemudian Ronan merapalkan mantera-nya lagi. Seperti saat bertarung dengan Dio. Sihir Es muncul disekeliling Ronan.

"Apa kau bisa menghentikan es ini dengan kekuatanmu?! Kita lihat saja." Es berukuran cukup besar seperti tombak langsung menyerang Edel secara cepat dan tepat.

Edel tetap diam ditempatnya; tak bergerak sedikitpun. Es yg menyerang tubuhnya langsung mencair ketika menyentuh tubuh Edel. Setelah itu tubuh Edel menyerap es yg mencair tadi dan menambah kekuatannya.

"Percuma saja! Kau tak akan bisa melukaiku dengan sihir es. Walaupun aku tidak bisa menghentikan sihir es-mu," Ujar Edel tenang.

"Berkat itu aku jadi tahu kekuatanmu! Kau mempunyai 2 kekuatan bukan?!" Tanya Edel memastikan.

"Karena kau sudah melihatnya, lebih baik kuceritakan saja. Kekuatanku yg pertama adalah menguasai 'Sihir' dan yg kedua adalah 'Bayangan'."

"Kekuatan 'Sihir'ku merupakan kekuatan dari keturunan keluarga Erudon yg sudah lama punah, kecuali diriku. Sedangkan kekuatan 'Bayangan'ku merupakan kekuatan original milikku sendiri. Maka dari itu keluarga Erudon banyak diantara mereka mempunyai kekuatan lebih dari 1!" Jelas Ronan panjang lebar.

"..." Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Edel bergerak langsung menyerang Edel. Perlawanan mereka terjadi cukup sengit. Semuanya mengeluarkan kekuatan terkuat mereka.

Dengan tipuan bayangan-nya, Ronan menggunakan bayangannya untuk menipu pandangan Edel. Bayangan milik Ronan menyerang Edel dari depan, sedangkan Ronan yg asli menyerang Edel dari belakang.

Tetapi dengan sigap, Edel langsung menghindar ke samping. Kemudian Bayangan Ronan menghilang menyatu dengan Ronan kembali. Ronan mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Edel.

Syuut!

Dalam sekejap pedang Ronan memanjangkan diri lagi untuk yg kedua kalinya. Karena sudah tau akan diserang seperti itu, Edel segera menahan serangan Ronan. Dengan Rapier yg ia miliki, Edel menangkis serangan Ronan sampai ke samping kepalanya saking kuatnya.

Tring! Trang!

"Cih, hebat juga kau!" Puji Ronan. Merasa belum puas, Ronan akhirnya memutuskan akan kembali menyerang. Saat mau menyerang kembali tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu pada Ronan.

Brugh!

Ronan jatuh tersungkur ditanah secara tiba-tiba.

_"Kenapa kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan?" _Pikir Ronan kaget.

"Hahaha... Apa kau merasa kakimu tidak bisa digerakkan?" Seringaian muncul diwajah Edel. Sedangkan Ronan hanya meringis kesal.

"Tentu saja, sebab aku sudah menurunkan suhu disekitar kakimu berada. Dalam keadaan itu suhunya menurun sekitar -200 derajat celcius. Kakimu akan mati rasa dalam sekejap!" Jelas Edel panjang lebar.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Ronan.

"Sejak kau menyerangku dari belakang tadi!"

Tanpa babibu lagi, Edel langsung membekukan kaki sampai sekitar perut Ronan. Semuanya membeku.

"Aku akan membunuhmu secara perlahan! Karena kau, Natsuki dan Rufus mengalami kematian yg menyakitkan!" Kata Edel dingin dan diikuti dengan perasaan balas dendam.

Ronan hanya menutup matanya merasakan kalau tubuhnya semakin lama semakin dingin. Edel berdiri tepat didepannya dan ia mengarahkan Rapier tepat ke jantung Ronan.

Saat mau menikam Ronan, lagi-lagi ada sebuah halangan yang terjadi.

Syut!

Sebuah pedang yg terlempar jatuh tepat diantara Ronan dan Edel. Sehingga membuat Edel melompat menghindar ke belakang. Dengan itu juga Es yg menahan Tubuh Ronan ikut mencair karena konsentrasi Edel gagal.

Edel menolehkan kepalanya kearah si pelaku yg melemparkan pedangnya barusan. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dengan mata berwarna merah juga. Edel mengenalnya! Ia adalah Elesis, teman sekelas disekolahnya dulu.

Elesis menghampiri mereka berdua. Setelah sampai ia langsung menyapa Edel, "Hai, Edel sudah lama kita tak berjumpa!" Elesis memeluk Edel dengan erat seperti mereka tak bertemu. Edel pun membalas pelukan erat mereka.

"Kau juga, Elesis. Kenapa kau disini? Kenapa kau tadi menghalangiku?" Tanya Edel bertubi-tubi. Elesis hanya memasang wajah senyum ceria.

"Tenang-tenang! Akan kujelaskan satu-satu, okay?!" Kata Elesis. Edel menggangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Elesis kenapa kau datang kemari?!" Sebuah suara laki-laki menginterupsi pertemuan Elesis dan Edel.

"Aku kemari karena ingin membenarkan jalan hidupmu yang salah!" Ucap Elesis tegas.

"Salah? Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku, Elesis. Sekalipun kita pernah bersama-sama dulu!" Sela Ronan marah.

"Saat ini kau sudah terjatuh kedalam kegelapan yg sangat dalam, Ronan! Bukan hanya balas dendam, tapi kau juga menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin." Ujar Elesis.

"Pembunuh, kau bilang? Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang kalau aku akan menyingkirkan siapa saja yg menghalangi jalanku! Seharusnya kau lebih tau soal itu, Elesis!" Kata Ronan.

"Sudahlah percuma saja aku berbicara denganmu! Sekarang tujuanku bukan lagi untuk menangkap Edel Frost. Tetapi aku akan membunuhnya sebagai sarana meningkatkan kekuatanku agar bisa mengalahkan Veigas!" Ronan langsung menyerang mereka berdua sekaligus setelah mengatakan itu.

Dengan sigap Elesis menangkis semua serangan Ronan. Elesis bahkan sampai memukul Ronan hingga terjatuh kembali.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku! Aku tau kekuatanmu sudah hampir habis saat melawan Edel tadi." Ucap Elesis.

Tetap memaksakan diri, Ronan berusaha menyerang mereka berdua kembali. Ketika itu ada peluru pistol yg berhasil melukai tangan kanan Ronan.

Dor!

Ronan menolehkan kepalanya dan dia melihat Rufus berdiri terengah-engah dengan tangan kirinya yg sudah putus, tangan kanannya tentu berhasil memegang pistol _Eyetooth _miliknya. Ditambah lagi tubuhnya yg penuh luka memar, sayatan.

Ronan langsung berdiri terdiam ditempatnya! Pandangannya juga berubah menjadi kosong. Edel dan Elesis keheranan dibuatnya.

"Apa yg kau lakukan padanya, Rufus!" Tanya Edel sambil berlari kearah Rufus.

"Aku memberinya satu mimpi yg tidak akan pernah bisa berakhir." Katanya pelan karena dia merasa sakit pada tangan kirinya yg putus.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak usah memaksa-"

"Aku cukup baik walaupun tangan kiriku sudah tidak ada lagi!"

"Apa maksudmu yang tadi?" Sekarang Elesis yg mulai bertanya.

"Aku mempunyai kekuatan 'Memanipulasi Pikiran' dengan itu aku berhasil mengontrol apa yg ada dipikirannya. Tidak semua orang berhasil kukendalikan pikirannya." Kata Rufus lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau berhasil mengendalikan pikirannya?" Tanya Elesis.

"Dengan memasukkan darah-ku kedalam tubuh seseorang, maka aku baru bisa mengendalikannya."

"..." Elesis masih terdiam mendengarkan.

"Tentu kau tau apa yg kulakukan bukan?!" Rufus menolehkan kepalanya ke tangan kanannya memegang _Eyetooth _yang berlumuran darah miliknya.

"Jangan-jangan kau melapisi peluru pistolmu dengan darahmu sendiri?!" Tanya Elesis memastikan. Rufus hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Jagalah dia! Aku tau bahwa kalian mempunyai hubungan khusus! Jagalah dia sampai terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya!" Pernyataan Rufus membuat Elesis bertanya-tanya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Ronan saat ini?" Tanya Elesis.

"Dia tidak akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya sampai dia sadar akan perbuatannya dan mau berubah pada akhirnya. Jika dia tidak mau berubah menjadi orang baik, maka selamanya dia tidak akan pernah bangun dari mimpinya!" Jelas Rufus panjang. Elesis yg mendengarnya hanya memejamkan matanya, kemudian tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya.

"Terima kasih!" Ucap Elesis sambil membungkukkan badannya.

.

.

"Jadi ini semua sudah selesai?" Tanya Edel pada kedua orang didepannya.

"Ya..."' Jawab Rufus pelan.

"Edel sekarang akan kuceritakan, apa yg membuat Ronan sampai seperti itu!" Edel dan Rufus langsung menoleh kearah Elesis. Dan kemudian Elesis mulai menceritakannya.

.

.

.

_-Flashback Start-_

.

*Elesis Pov*

Kejadian ini terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Tepatnya saat aku masih berumur 8 tahun.

Ayahku yang notabene adalah seorang kepala prajurit di Kerajaan Serdin mempunyai hubungan baik dengan semua orang tak terkecuali dengan para bangsawan yang ada di Kerajaan Serdin.

*Rumah*

Pagi itu Ayah masih memakan sarapan bersama keluarganya, yaitu aku dan Ibuku yang sedang mengandung selama 4 bulan. Semuanya masih tenang-tenang saja, sampai seorang prajurit menggedor-gedor pintu rumah kami dengan keras.

Prajurit itu mengatakan bahwa keluarga bangsawan tepatnya Keluarga 'Erudon' terbunuh semua dalam semalam. Tidak diketahui siapa yang melakukan hal ini.

Ayahku dengan sigap langsung berganti pakaian dan ikut bersama prajurit tadi (Tentunya berpamitan dulu dengan Aku dan Ibu) untuk melakukan penyelidikan kasus ini.

Aku yang saat itu masih kecil tidak mengerti apa-apa soal itu. Seharian itu kuhabiskan untuk membantu Ibu dirumah seperti mencuci piring, baju, dll. Makhlum juga karena Ibuku sedang hamil, jadi ia tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan yang berat.

Malam harinya aku dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat seumuran denganku berambut biru tua pendek. Dia datang bersama Ayahku kerumah. Setelah itu Ayah mengatakan kalau 'Mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal bersama kami! Karena dia sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi!'

Ibu tentu tidak menolak merawat anak laki-laki ini. Aku juga tidak menolaknya. Aku percaya pada keputusan Ayah jika ini benar baik untuknya aku tidak akan keberatan menolong seseorang.

Selama beberapa bulan sikapnya sangat dingin terhadap padaku. Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah ingin berteman dengannya. Tapi dia malah mengacuhkanku.

*Sungai*

Kulihat dia duduk ditepi sungai sambil meletakkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Kudekati dia secara perlahan. Aku mendengar suara lirihannya.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks Ayah, Ibu kenapa kalian harus mati? Kenapa?!" Gumamnya. Tetapi aku tetap mampu mendengar suaranya. Dia terus menangis memikirkan keluarganya.

Aku memegang bahunya dan dia langsung menoleh kepadaku. Dia terlihat terkejut dan dia mengusap matanya kasar agar air matanya tak terlihat olehku.

"Apa?" Tanyanya kasar.

"Kau menangis, ya?" Aku bertanya kepadanya.

"T-t-tidak! Aku tidak menangis." Katanya ngeles.

"Sudahlah tidak usah berbohong padaku! Kalau mau menangis, ya menangis saja!" Dia terdiam memikirkan perkataanku.

"Janganlah memendam suatu hal yang menyakitkan! Karena hal itu bisa membuat hati merasa sakit." Kataku lagi.

Dia masih terdiam pada awalnya. Beberapa menit kemudian kulihat dia menangis kembali. Aku duduk disebelahnya; menepuk punggungnya untuk menenangkan dia.

Plukk!

Aku membelakan mataku kaget. Dia langsung memelukku dengan erat. Kurasakan pipi-ku mulai merona merah. Terus terang saja aku belum pernah dipeluk langsung oleh anak laki-laki seusiaku.

Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahuku, kurasakan juga air matanya terus bercucuran deras. Aku hanya bisa menenangkannya saat itu. Kami berkenalan mulai saat itu.

Sejak saat itu hubungan kami semakin membaik satu sama lain. Seringkali kami bermain bersama, bercanda bersama, pokoknya melakukan sesuatu bersama dengannya merupakan menjadi suatu hal yang indah bagiku.

Apalagi saat masa SMP, Ronan melakukan sesuatu yg berhasil membuatku terkejut sekaligus senang. Dia menyatakan cinta-nya padaku dihadapan semua orang, termasuk orang tuaku. Ayah dan Ibu bahkan merestui hubungan kami tanpa memikirkannya dulu.

Selama masa SMP itu aku bisa dikatakan bahagia. Aku mempunyai pacar yg baik, selalu pengertian terhadapku. Yah walaupun wajahnya tidak terlihat tampan, namun aku tetap mencintainya sepenuh hatiku.

Sampai saat itu tiba. Mungkin masa Akhir sebelum kelulusan SMP, aku dikejutkan kembali olehnya.

Aku baru mengetahui akhir-akhir ini kalau ternyata dia adalah seorang Vampir. Vampir merupakan makhluk hidup yang suka menghisap darah dari manusia sampai habis.

Aku pun memaksanya bercerita tentang dirinya. Dengan berbagai paksaan akhirnya Ronan menceritakan semuanya. Keluarga 'Erudon' ingin hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Maka dari itu berbagai cara mereka upayakan agar menutupi identitas mereka. Para petinggi pun mengijinkan Keluarga 'Erudon' tinggal disini dengan satu syarat yaitu, 'Jangan pernah mengambil darah dari seseorang yang tinggal di Kerajaan Serdin ini.'

Akhirnya aku lega begitu mengetahui tentang dirinya. Beberapa hari kemudian aku mengajak Ronan pergi ke tengah kota untuk kencan atau lebih tepatnya nge-date.

Pada saat kami berjalan bersama didaerah pinggiran kota ada seseorang yang suka berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dijalan seperti orang stress.

Dia mengatakan kalau orang bernama 'Veigas Terre' ada dikota ini. Seketika itu juga Ronan langsung terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku melihat tingkah lakunya yang terlihat aneh kepadaku setelah dia mendengar omongan orang tidak jelas tadi.

Saat itulah jurang pemisah diantara kami mulai tercipta. Sejak hari itu Ronan tak pernah lagi mengajakku berkencan atau semacamnya. Sikapnya yang dulu ramah sekarang berubah menjadi dingin dan datar. Perlahan tapi pasti dia mulai mengacuhkanku yang notabene adalah pacarnya.

*Malam harinya...*

Malam itu aku terbangun mendengar suara aneh dari kamar sebelahku. Lebih tepatnya kamar Ronan. Karena penasaran kulihat apa yang dilakukannya. Kulihat dia mengemasi barang-barang miliknya seolah-olah akan pergi jauh.

Aku langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan dia melihatku langsung secara respon. Aku terus bertanya kepadanya. Tetapi dia hanya diam tak menjawab. Sampai akhirnya dia mengatakan suatu hal yang kejam terhadapku.

"Kau tau, Elesis?! Jika aku bersamamu terus... Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalas dendam Keluargaku!" Katanya dingin dan datar.

Aku mencerca perkataannya barusan. Jadi ini semua hanya demi balas dendam keluarganya? Setelah itu dia muncul dibelakangku dan memukul tengkuk kepalaku.

Dan semuanya terlihat gelap saat itu juga. Aku menyadari sesuatu kalau Ronan Erudon yang sekarang bukanlah Ronan Erudon yang dulu menjadi pacarku, orang yang kucintai.

.

.

*Elesis Pov End*

.

_-Flashback End-_

_._

_._

_._

*Kediaman Rufus*

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat muda sedang tertidur pulas dikasurnya. Tangan kiri-nya yg awalnya tidak ada, sekarang kembali ada seperti sebelum terkena serangan.

"Ehhmm..." Perlahan tapi pasti pemuda ini membuka mata _Crimson _yg indah. Dia mengederkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya dan menyadari kalau dia berada dirumahnya sendiri.

Dia melirik tangan kiri-nya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat tangan kirinya yang utuh kembali seperti sedia kala. Masih dengan rasa penasaran yg luar biasa, dia berusaha berjalan keluar dari kamarnya untuk bertanya pada seseorang.

_Kriet..._

Pintu kamarnya terdengar dibuka. Sekarang terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut silver keunguan sedang berjalan kearah pemuda tadi dengan tatapan cemas.

"Rufus, istirahatlah dulu! Badanmu masih lemah, setelah pemulihan dari racun dan penumbuhan tangan kirimu kembali!" Kata gadis bernama Edel itu sambil mengajak pemuda bernama Rufus itu kembali ke kasurnya.

"Edel, kenapa tangan kiriku bisa ada kembali!" Tanya Rufus setelah mereka duduk dipinggir kasur.

"Setelah kau mendengarkan pembicaraan Elesis kemarin, kau langsung jatuh pingsan karena menahan rasa sakitmu! Untung ada seorang gadis berambut ungu pendek sebahu itu yg menyembuhkanmu!" Jelas Edel panjang lebar.

"Gadis itu bernama Arme Glenstid. Ia merupakan salah seorang _GuiltyVampire _.Tapi tenang saja ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari organisasi itu dan ia ingin menebus semua kesalahannya dengan mengobati semua teman-teman kita!" Kata Edel lagi.

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu sampaikan terima kasihku padanya jika bertemu ia!" Baru kali ini Rufus mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang. Mungkin pertemuan dengan Edel mengikis hati-nya yang tebal bagaikan Es.

"Tentu saja~" Jawab Edel riang. Tidak ingin bertele-tele lagi, Edel langsung menanyakan sesuatu pada Rufus. Tatapannya juga terlihat tajam seperti menginterogasi penjahat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencariku selama 2 bulan ini? Terus kenapa kau juga bisa berteman dengan orang-orang yg dulu menyerang kita dan menyebabkanku amnesia?!" Tanya Edel bertubi-tubi.

"Hm... Alasannya cuma satu!"

"Ceritakan!" Paksa Edel.

"Hah... Baiklah..." Hela Rufus.

_-Flashback Start-_

*Tebing Jurang*

Hap! Rufus akhirnya sampai ditempat terakhir dia mencium bau darah Edel. Disana terlihat Azin berdiri memandangi jurang dengan pandangan kosong. Rufus yg tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran Edel mendekati Azin dan bertanya. "Dimana Edel?" Azin hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Jangan-jangan... Kau mendorongnya ke jurang?" Tanya Rufus tak percaya. Azin masih saja diam tak menjawab. Rufus memegang kerah bajunya agar Azin menoleh kepadanya.

"Jawab aku, Brengsek!" Kata Rufus gusar. Azin menjawabnya dengan pelan, "Ia memang jatuh ke jurang!" Kemarahan Rufus tak bisa terbendung lagi. Masih menyengkram kerah baju Azin, Rambut Rufus berubah keemasan lagi juga tangan kirinya.

"Aku akan membakarmu sekarang dengan Api Biru!" Ucap Rufus emosi. Saat akan membakar Azin ada lagi yg menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Cukup sampai disitu!" Kata Seseorang dengan rambut jabrik berwarna Hitam. Rufus terlihat membicarakan sesuatu pada mereka.

"Lepaskan dia!" Perintah orang itu lagi.

"Huh…Atas dasar apa aku menurutimu?" Tanya Rufus sambil tetap mencengkram kerah baju Azin.

"Kami akan membantu mencari gadismu, Rufus!" Kata orang itu kemudian.

"Benarkah itu?! Aeknard Sieghart kuharap kau tidak menipuku kali ini!"

"Kami akan mengadakan aliansi denganMu! Apa kau bersedia?" Ucap Sieghart sambil menegaskan kata-katanya.

"Aku tentu tidak menolak hal yang akan menguntungkan diriku, Selama kau tidak menipuku tidak ada masalah!" Kata Rufus merendah.

"Baiklah, Mari kita bekerja sama!" Sieghart menjulurkan tangannya berniat mengajak bersalaman.

"Kuharap kau memaksimalkan kinerja anak buahmu dalam mencari Gadisku!" Rufus menerima ajakan Sieghart dan bersalaman dengannya sebagai tanda bukti kalau dia setuju.

"Aku mohon padamu, Rufus tolong maafkan sikap anak buahku yang tadi dia lakukan!" Pandangan Sieghart mulai beralih kea rah Azin yang masih diam shock.

"Aku akan memaafkannya setelah kalian berhasil menemukan Gadisku. Jika Gadisku belum ditemukan sampai waktu yang lama, jangan harap aku mau memaafkannya!" Ujar Rufus dingin. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Sieghart dan Azin sendiri untuk beristirahat dirumahnya.

.

.

.

_-Flashback End-_

_._

*Back To Rufus & Edel*

"Oh… Jadi begitu! Sudah banyak yang kau lalui tanpa diriku, ya Rufus?!" Edel menundukkan kepalanya mencoba mengingat masa lalunya kembali.

"Sekarang ceritakan tentang dirimu ketika menghilang 2 bulan lalu, Edel!" Perintah Rufus sambil mendekatkan dirinya dengan Edel.

"Baiklah! Akan kuceritakan. Aku terjatuh saat dijurang itu dan terbawa arus sungai."

"Ketika berada disungai kepalaku terbentur batu-batu yg terjatuh ke sungai akibat longsor. Karena itu aku langsung amnesia seketika. Setelah terbawa arus sungai cukup lama ada seseorang wanita yang menolongku. Wanita itu sangatlah mirip denganku!" Kata Edel.

Rufus tersentak mendengarnya. Kemudian dia memberanikan diri bertanya, "Jadi apa warna rambutnya putih silver?" Edel menoleh kembali kearah Rufus.

"Kau kenal dengan Mama?" Tanya Edel yang terlihat bingung.

"Apakah namanya adalah Leona?" Tanya Rufus balik mengacuhkan pertanyaan Edel.

"Eh, kau tau darimana?"

Tanpa disangka-sangka Rufus malah mengeluarkan air matanya dan dia mulai menangis sesegukan. Edel terlihat kaget sekali, masa orang yang terlihat kejam dan dingin bisa menangis didepannya seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Rufus?!" Sedangkan Rufus hanya menggeleng sesaat sebelum dia mengusap air matanya cepat.

"Tidak! Aku hanya senang mengetahui kalau Ibuku masih hidup!"

"Ibu? Memangnya siapa Ibumu?" Tanya Edel.

"Wanita yang menolongmu itu adalah Ibuku. Ibuku yang menghilang ketika aku berumur 10 tahun. Dengan kata lain ia sudah menghilang selama 10 tahun yang lalu." Jawab Rufus lirih.

"Dimana ia sekarang, Edel?" Rufus sampai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Edel. Ia bahkan sampai meringis kesakitan.

"A-aku tidak tau. Terakhir kali Mama menyuruhku pergi berkelana demi mencari ingatanku yang hilang!" Jawab Edel sedikit ketakutan.

"Oh… begitu ya?!" Rufus terlihat sedih dan kecewa ketika mendengarnya.

.

Begitulah akhirnya pada malam itu mereka habiskan dengan saling bertukar infromasi masing-masing.

.

.

.

*2 Hari Setelahnya*(Malam Hari)

Terlihat seorang maid berjalan cepat ke kamar milik Rufus yang terletak dilantai 2. Maid itu kemudian mengetuk pintu begitu sampai didepan kamar Rufus.

_Tok…tok…tok_

"Tuan muda!"

"Ada apa?" Suara Rufus terdengar sampai keluar ruangan. Maid itu langsung membuka pintu begitu mendengar suara tuan muda-nya.

"Tuan Besar baru saja kembali, Tuan Muda!"

_Deg…deg…deg_

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Curhat :**

**Hai, saya kembali di chapter 9 ini. ****Gimana nih ceritanya? Apakah menarik ato jelek? Silahkan masukkan itu direview. Walah gw telat beberapa hari nih buat update. Sorry buat yang udah ga sabar nunggu. Mungkin aja kalian merasa ga nyambung ama ceritanya mohon dimaklumi.**

** Lagi-lagi misterinya masih kurang lengkap! Kebanyakan Romance ama Actionnya. Wkwkwk**

**Yah semoga kalian suka dengan chap ini ^_^**

**Ester : Ad pin BBM gw nih : "79DDA1AF" add saja jika kk bersedia. ^_^ **

**Arch Demonic Aggressor: Private Server itu adalah server pribadi milik seseorang yang hanya bisa dimainkan oleh orang dari negara itu sendiri. Kalo GC Megaxus itu bukan private server karena orang dari luar masih bisa maen GC Indonesia. Karena masih banyak orang Indonesia yang masih sayang ama Grand Chase maka mereka membuat server khusus orang Indo saja yang bisa maen. Singkat kata Private Server ni ga ada hubungannya KOG ama Megaxus.**

**Yah, itu saja yang mesti kubalas reviewnya!**

_**Note : Setiap Chapter akan update per Minggu jadi tunggu saja**_

**Thanks To :**

******AkaneMiyuki, Ester, Puni, Perfect Maid Haruka, XeLeo05, Demonic Twilight Aggressor, RattoChan, All Silent Readers**  


_**^Yang udah dukung bwt lanjutin nih fic^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**+Review Please+**_


End file.
